Fighting For Everithing We're Worth
by twilight4ever66
Summary: TRADUCTION. Edward quitte Bella dans Tentation. Un nouvel amour survient... B&Em/R&Ed/A&J/ES&Ca léger OOC. Vampires, humains, loups-garou
1. Prologue

Fighting For Everithing We're Worth

**Cette histoire appartient à Miss-Beckie-Louise qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire. Et les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.**

Prologue :

Parfois je me demande si les choses arrivent à cause du destin, ou si j'ai pris un mauvais chemin depuis longtemps qui est mon nouveau destin.

Maintenant j'imagine que je ne le saurais jamais. Je haï le chemin que ma vie a suivie. Je veux juste l'arrêter et mourir.

Edward m'a quitté. Seule ; mourante ; dans le froid, humide forêt.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai suivi, pour voir s'il pouvait changer d'avis ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un vampire ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aménagé à Forks ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas juste rester avec Renée et Phil ?

Pourquoi ai-je choisi de vivre ici avec Charlie ?

J'imagine que maintenant je saurais jamais pourquoi j'ai fais ce choix.

Il fait froid maintenant. Je suis gelée.

J'entendis quelqu'un appeler mon prénom, encore et encore.

Une brindille se brise tout près et je reste figée, un million de choses circulent dans ma tête.

Est-ce que je vais mourir maintenant ? Est-ce la fin de ma souffrance ? Est-ce Edward ?

« Bella » dit quelqu'un, pas sur un ton d'interrogation mais plutôt en signe d'identification.

J'ai été retrouvée.

« Bella, » entendis-je à nouveau, plus près. Je ne peux pas prolonger l'inévitable plus longtemps.

Je regardais vers le haut pour pouvoir voir la personne.

Ce n'était pas Edward comme je l'avais espéré.

C'était Emmett.


	2. Home with the Cullen's

Chapitre 1 : Home with the Cullen's

Emmett POV

Je savais que ce jour arriverait bien assez tôt. Edward va se tromper lui-même et blesser Bella.

Je savais que je devais la retrouver. Je savais à la minute où Edward avait franchit le pas de la porte qu'il avait fait se qu'il avait juré qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Il avait rompu avec Bella.

Je le regardai avec dégoût.

_Joli travail Eddie. Tu as dû y aller et faire le mauvais choix pas vrai. J'espère que tu es content._ Criai-je à travers ma pensée.

Edward gronda et je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée pour aller trouver Bella.

Après une demi-heure de recherche et après avoir crié son prénom je l'ai trouvé.

Là-bas sur le sol de la forêt elle était allongée avec des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage, en tremblant. Elle me regarda pleine d'espoir, elle devait penser que j'étais Edward.

« Emmett ? » me demanda-t-elle si doucement que je n'avais même pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le répète.

« Emmett c'est vraiment toi ? »

« Oui Bella c'est vraiment moi » lui répondis-je, je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps. Je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à l'amener vers ma maison. Edward devait voir ce qu'il avait fait à Bella.

« Où est-ce que nous allons Emmett ? » me cria Bella quand elle réalisa que je ne la ramenais pas chez elle.

« Chez moi » lui répondis-je

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon idiot de frère doit voir ce qu'il t'a fait. De plus Carlisle doit t'ausculter. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme Bella. » lui dis-je avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose d'autre.

Bella explosa.

« Sérieusement Emmett. Tu as besoin de dire ça ? Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas l'air très en forme, l'amour de ma vie vient juste de me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je ne suis pas exactement en état de faire des sots de joie à cette idée non ? » Dit-elle avec sérieux.

Edward lui a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Quel genre d'idiot est-il. Le roi des abrutis. Je ralentis au moment où j'approchai de la maison. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et Esme et Carlisle se tenaient près de la porte nous regardant avec pitié.

« Si vous pensez une seconde que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça alors vous vous trompez. » Dis-je, je ne pouvais pas soutenir leurs regards plus longtemps.

« Emmett, bien sûr que nous ne pensons pas que tu as fais ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward l'ai fait. » dit calmement Esme.

Au son du prénom d'Edward, Bella recula et pleura plus fort. Je la serrais plus près de moi, et lui dit à voix basse.

« Tout ira bien Bella. Je te le promets. » Je regardai mes parents avec des regards compatissants,

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, il est en haut en train de préparer ses bagages. » Répondit Carlisle

« Il prépare ses bagages ? Où est-ce qu'il va ? Il va sérieusement laisser Bella comme ça ? S'il le fait alors ce n'est plus mon frère. Regardez-la. Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce qu'il a fait c'était pour son bien ? Vous ne pouvez pas. » M'exclamai-je.

Bella me regarda avec un mélange d'effroi et de respect.

« Wow Em, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait me quitter ? Sérieusement, j »'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, et il vient seulement de le réaliser et qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi maintenant. Je ne le blâme pas, je suis pathétique. »

Je la regardai abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle sérieusement penser qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Elle est parfaite, elle est intelligente, drôle et pas à cause de sa maladresse, belle, soigneuse, la liste est longue.

« Bella, écoutes-tu vaux mille fois plus qu'Edward… » Dérobade. « C'est juste qu'il ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Mais dès qu'il l'aura fait il reviendra en courant vers toi pour te demander de le reprendre. »

Je regardai Carlisle et Esme et demandai « Pouvons-nous entrer, je ne pense pas que je puisse rester là plus longtemps et Bella est gelée. »

Ils s'écartèrent de la porte pour que je puisse passer. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé de la pièce d'en face et allongeai Bella dessus, avec une couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Je me relevai pour partir et la laisser dormir, quand Bella commença à hurler.

« S'il te plait Emmett, ne me laisse pas ! » dit-elle avec plus de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Je la regardai, elle avait l'air si brisée si petite et vulnérable.

« Je vas rester avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Ça va aller. »

Elle me regarda avec des larmes dans ses yeux,

« Merci Em, je sis désolée de t'accaparer. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Charlie. »

A ce moment Alice décida d'entrer en sautillant dans la pièce.

« Hey Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour Charlie, je lui ai téléphoné et lui ai dit que tu passais la nuit ici. Il a dit qu'il te verra demain. »

« Merci Alice » dit Bella doucement.

Alice se retourna pour partir quand Bella parla à nouveau.

« Alice ? Est-ce que tu as vu ce qui allait se passer ? »

Alice marcha dans la pièce avec un regard compatissant.

« Oui Bella je l'ai vu. Il m'a dit de ne rien te dire et de ne pas y faire des allusions. Je suis désolée. »

Bella recommença à pleurer de nouveau.

« Ok Alice, j'imagine que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu vois il ne me voulait manifestement pas, pas vrai ? Il a juste dit à ma meilleure amie de ne rien me dire. Il ne vaut rien. Ugh, pourquoi suis-je si stupide ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas juste quitté et laissé ce stupide van m'écraser où pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas juste laissé quand James m'avait tendu un piège. Nous serions tous mieux non ? » Dit-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle ai dit ça. Esme haleta, Carlisle avait l'air d'être partagé entre enlacer Bella ou frapper Edward pour ce qu'il avait fait. Alice aurait pleurait si elle le pouvait et je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella dise quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point nous l'aimions tous. Sauf Edward mais il ne comptait pas vraiment à ce moment là.

Me demandant où étaient Jasper et Rosalie, je demandai à Esme.

« Ils chassent en ce moment. Ils devraient bientôt revenir. » Répondit Esme.

« Merci Esme. J'ai juste vraiment besoin de parler à Jasper. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider avec Bella et la calmer un peu ou faire quelque chose ? »

A ce moment là Jasper et Rosalie entrèrent en riant.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Bella et Jasper calma la pièce, ce qui fit Bella se calmer presque au point de s'endormir.

« « Merci Jasper. » Dîmes en même temps Bella et moi, juste au moment où Bella s'endormit.

« C'est bon Bella » répliqua Jasper.

Il me regarda, et dit si faiblement que Bella ne pouvait pas entendre,

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je ressens des fragments de cœur brisé, chagrin, tristesse et culpabilité qui émane d'elle. Où est Edward ne devrait-il pas s'occuper d'elle ? »

« Edward l'a largué, et l'a laissé dans les bois. Je l'ai trouvé elle était allongée par terre, et tremblait. Je l'ai ramené ici pour que nous puissions nous occuper d'elle. Peux-tu sérieusement imaginer Charlie s'occuper d'elle dans l'état où elle est ? »

« OMD, il a fait quoi ? Tout ça c'est à cause de se qu'il s'est à son anniversaire pas vrai ? Tout est de ma faute. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir un meilleur contrôle ? Je ne peux pas croire que tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai fais ça à Bella pas vrai ? » Pleura-t-il.

A ce moment Edward descendit en bas, ayant l'air tout haut-et-puissant comme d'habitude.

« Oui Jasper tout est de ta faute, si tu avais un meilleur contrôle alors je n'aurais pas quitté Bella, et nous serions tous heureux. Mais oui tu as essayé de la mordre. Pour être honnête ce n'est peut-être pas ta faute, peut-être que je ne voulais plus lui faire courir de danger avec Victoria et Laurent. » Ricana-t-il.

A ce moment Bella décida de faire savoir sa présence par son cauchemar.

« Non ! Edward…ne me…quitte…pas…s'il te plait…je t'aime ! » Cria-t-elle et commença à se débattre sur le canapé.

Edward se tourna pour regarder Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! » Hurla-t-il de rage.

« Et bien Eddie. Tu l'as jeté, l'a laissé dans la forêt, heureusement que j'étais dehors à ce moment là sinon elle serait morte d'hypothermie. »

« Et alors ? Elle n'est plus notre problème. »

J'explosai. « Elle est l'amour de ta vie ! Elle est la sœur de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, et ma sœur. La fille d'Esme et Carlisle. Bien sûr qu'elle est notre problème es-tu si stupide pour penser que nous allions nous éloigner et partir à cause de ce que tu lui as fais ? » Demandai-je, bouillonnant de rage.

« Et bien oui, je ne la veux plus, elle ne devrait pas non plus, elle est une stupide, vulnérable, petite humaine, vous ne pouvez sérieusement pas vouloir rester auprès d'elle. » Ricana-t-il.

A ce moment là Carlisle fis un pas.

« Fils, elle est notre fille et leur sœur, elle à garder cette famille unie, nous n'allons pas la laisser. Toi tu peux, mais nous nous ne le ferons pas. »

« Alors, vous vous mettez du côté des humain ? Seigneur merci pour me laisser savoir où je suis. Je ne ferais pas parti de cette famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Ce qui veut dire que je vais partir et finir de préparer mes bagages. »

Il quitta la pièce à pleine vitesse.

« Oh seigneur. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre fils. Il n'y a pas un moyen que nous puissions les garder tous les deux ? » Demanda Esme à Carlisle en sanglotant doucement.

« Je souhaite qu'il y en ai une mais peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. Juste jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il sera toujours notre fils. » Expliqua Carlisle calmement.

« J'imagine que tu as raison, je désire juste qu'il n'ai pas à partir. Peut-être que ce temps passé à part le fera raisonner. » Dit-elle abattue.


	3. Visions and arguments

Chapitre 2 : Visions and arguments

Emmett POV

Seulement une heure après avoir obtenu que Bella me laisse partir et m'être fais remplacer par Esme, est-ce que j'étais capable d'aller parler à Rosalie. Ma Rose, mon amour, ma meilleure amie.

Je marchai à travers toute la maison pour la trouver, j'aurais du aller d'abord dans notre chambre. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore je ne le fis pas.

J'entrai dans notre chambre pour trouver Rosalie se vernissant les ongles de pied d'un rouge sombre profond.

« Salut Rose » dis-je tendrement.

« Salut Em » dit Rose toujours en regardant ses ongles de pied verni.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupée ? » Demandai-je concerné.

« Oui Em tout va bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veilles sur 'l'humaine'. C'est seulement une peine de cœur, elle s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'une des notre pour commencer. Et maintenant elle ne le sera jamais » dit-elle heureuse.

« Rose, elle est et sera toujours l'une des notre, peut importe qu'elle soit humaine ou pas. Elle est une `Cullen'. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être mariée à Dickward pour ça non ? Elle est ma sœur autant que la tienne, celle de Jasper ou d'Alice. Ne redit plus jamais qu'elle n'est plus l'une des notre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emmett ? Tu prends la défense d'une humaine contre ta famille ?! » Cria-t-elle.

« Non Rose. Elle fait juste partie de la famille que ça te plaises ou non. Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses qu'elle n'est pas l'une des notre. A la minute où elle est entrée dans cette maison avec Edward pour la première fois, c'est quand elle est devenu une Cullen. On s'y est habitué.

Je déteste me disputer avec Rosalie. Vraiment, mais dans cette situation c'est nécessaire.

Alice POV

_Pendant la dispute_

Ils se disputaient rarement. J'aime vraiment cette famille, Bella fait définitivement parti de cette. Elle en fera toujours parti.

Je suis en train d'avoir une autre vision…

_Bella était près de l'autel…Edward n'est nulle part. Attendant en face de l'autel, il y a Emmett avec un sourire d'imbécile tandis que Bella remonte l'allée avec Charlie. Carlisle célébrait la cérémonie._

_Carlisle regarda vers Bella et dit « Isabella Marie Swan veux-tu prendre pour légitime époux Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen ici présent ? De l'aimer et le respecter dans la maladie comme dans la santé aussi longtemps que vous vivrez tous les deux ? »_

_« Je le veux » dit Bella on aurait dit qu'elle aurait pleuré si elle le pouvait._

« OMD. Carlisle ? Esme ? Jasper ? Venez vite !!! » Criai-je depuis la salle à manger.

Ils vinrent tous en vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alice ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Est-ce que tu as eu une autre vision ? »

Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« La ferme ! Je viens juste d'avoir la plus incroyable vision que j'ai jamais eue ! » Dis-je en sautillant toute excitée.

Jasper envoya des vagues de calme vers moi.

« Merci chérie » dis-je avec gratitude.

« C'est bon Alice, maintenant dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Un mariage !!!! » Hurlai-je.

« Qui ? »

« Bella et Emmett !!!! »

Emmett POV

« Pourquoi Rose ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir qu'elle fait parti de cette famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle qui te fasses vraiment haïr son cran ? »

« Sérieusement Emmett, son cran ne mérite pas ma haine. C'est une humaine qui s'est immiscée elle-même dans nos vies. Nous étions plus heureux sans elle. Les humains viennent et s'en vont. Nous sommes là pour toujours, elle non. Il n'y a aucune raison pour l'aimer puisqu'elle n'est pas l'une des notre. Elle n'est même plus une `Cullen', pas comme si elle l'avait été pour commencer. Au moins maintenant c'est fini entre elle et Edward avant que des gros dégâts puissent être causés. » Elle finit son explication avec un sourire fière de soi.

Je la regardai avec incrédulité. Sérieusement, elle haïssait Bella parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait là très longtemps. Bella voulait devenir un vampire. Et être avec nous pour toujours, pour l'éternité. Cela pouvait encore arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Je dois demander à Alice et voir si Bella deviendra toujours une des notre.

Je sortis de la chambre et cherchai Alice. Elle était dans sa chambre en train de ranger ses vêtements.

« Alice ? » Demandai-je tandis que je frappai à la porte pour entrer.

« Emmett. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Juste une supposition mais est-ce que tu vois toujours Bella en vampire ? Je veux savoir si ça méritait de me disputer avec Rosalie pour ça. Elle dit qu'elle ne sera jamais un vampire, mais si tu peux encore la voir comme telle alors manifestement ça valait la peine que je me batte pour elle, pas vrai ? »

Alice se figea et me regarda comme si j'avais trois têtes. Je déteste vraiment quand les gens pensent que je suis si stupide et ils s'étonnent que je puisse prendre quelque chose au sérieux.

« Oui Emmett, je vois toujours Bella en vampire. »

C'est la confirmation dont j'avais besoin.

« Merci Alice » répondis-je tandis que je sortais de sa chambre pour aller trouver Rosalie et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle pour moi, mauvaise pour elle.

J'entrai dans notre chambre, Rosalie était allongée sur le lit, avec son bras derrière la tête.

« Alice la voit encore en vampire Rose. Ça va arriver, tu sais à quel point les visions d'Alice sont vraies » rétorquai-je.

« Je sais ça Emmett. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ma sœur. Elle détruit tout sur son passage. Je ne peux pas dans cette famille tant qu'elle sera là. Peu importe que ce soit pour l'éternité ou pas. Je t'aime Emmett. Vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que je sois encore amoureuse de toi. Tu es trop sérieux maintenant. Tu n'es pas l'Emmett drôle et adorable dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a des années, j'ai besoin de te laisser partir. Maintenant. Avant que nous allions plus loin dans tout ce qui se passe ici. Peux-tu s'il te plait signer ça. Je peux les envoyer plus tard. Je les ai déjà signés Emmett. S'il te plait pour moi, est-ce que tu vas me laisser partir ? Edward s'en va pour l'instant. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir avec lui, il a dit oui. J'ai déjà fais mes bagages et je suis prête à partir. S'il te plait Em, laisse moi partir et nous pourrons être heureux tous les deux. Ne vois-tu pas que nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes depuis longtemps. Peut-être que cette histoire avec Bella nous a aidé à voir se qu'il se passait vraiment dans nos vies. Elle n'y était pour rien mais elle nos a aidé à voir que nous ne sommes plus bien l'un pour l'autre. »

Elle me tendit les papiers, je les regardais et c'était des papiers de divorce que je ne voulais jamais voir de ma vie.

Rosalie. Ma Rose. Me quitte. Pour de bon. Je la veux pour l'éternité. Mon cœur froid se brise à cause d'elle. Pourquoi dans cette famille il y a des gens si froids et secrets ? qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que ça arrive ?

_Tu n'es pas l'Emmett drôle et adorable dont je suis tombée amoureuse._

Oui à cause de mon sans cœur de frère qui a rompu avec ma petite sœur et j'ai besoin de la protéger.

« S'il te plait Emmett signe-les pour que je puisse partir. »

« Non Rose. Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait ! Je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Oui tu peux Emmett. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui sera la bonne personne pour toi. C'est juste que ce n'est pas moi. »

« Je t'aime Rose. »

« Je sais, et je t'aime aussi. Mais pas de la même façon que toi tu voudrais. »

Je signai les papiers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai fais.

Mon cœur froid se brise. J'éclatai en sanglots sans larmes. Pourquoi moi ? Mon cœur est brisé comme celui de Bella. J'ai besoin de sortir.

« Em, Edward et moi partons maintenant, je t'aime s'il te plait souviens-toi de ça, mais c'est pour le bien de tous. » Elle me donna un rapide baisé et partit.

Je m'effondrai. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que je puisse sentir quelqu'un mettre ses bras autour de moi.

« ça va aller Emmett. Nous allons traverser tout ça ensemble. » Dit la toute petite voix.

Je levai la tête et vis la belle fille qui disait que nous allions traverser tout ça ensemble.

C'était Bella.


	4. New rommate's and Charlie's

Chapitre 3 : New roommate's and Charlie's

Bella POV

Je me réveillai toute seule, sur le canapé de la famille Cullen. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Pensai-je pour moi-même.

Puis tout me revint.

La forêt. Edward. La pluie. Emmett.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça devait m'arriver ?

Je me levai du canapé et essayai de trouver quelqu'un. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était vide, alors je décidai d'aller à l'étage pour voir si Emmett ou Rosalie étaient dans le coin.

C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis ça.

« Je sais ça Emmett. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ma sœur. Elle détruit tout sur son passage. Je ne peux pas dans cette famille tant qu'elle sera là. Peu importe que ce soit pour l'éternité ou pas. Je t'aime Emmett. Vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que je sois encore amoureuse de toi. Tu es trop sérieux maintenant. Tu n'es pas l'Emmett drôle et adorable dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a des années, j'ai besoin de te laisser partir. Maintenant. Avant que nous allions plus loin dans tout ce qui se passe ici. Peux-tu s'il te plait signer ça. Je peux les envoyer plus tard. Je les ai déjà signés Emmett. S'il te plait pour moi, est-ce que tu vas me laisser partir ? Edward s'en va pour l'instant. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir avec lui, il a dit oui. J'ai déjà fais mes bagages et je suis prête à partir. S'il te plait Em, laisse moi partir et nous pourrons être heureux tous les deux. Ne vois-tu pas que nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes depuis longtemps. Peut-être que cette histoire avec Bella nous a aidé à voir se qu'il se passait vraiment dans nos vies. Elle n'y était pour rien mais elle nos a aidé à voir que nous ne sommes plus bien l'un pour l'autre. »

Rosalie. Etait. En train. De rompre. Avec. Emmett. Comment ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Tout est de ma faute. Encore une fois, j'avais endommagée et blessée les Cullen. Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour cette famille. Juste au moment où je me tenais là en pensant à rentrer chez moi en courant, Rosalie sortit de sa chambre et de celle d'Emmett avec des papiers dans les mains.

« Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Emmett ? Est-ce que je suis la raison de votre rupture ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais m'en aller, je ne vous dérangerais plus. Dis-moi juste que ce n'set pas ma faute » Je pleurais à la fin de cette phrase.

« Bella, non ce n'est pas ta faute. Moi et Emmett nous sommes séparés. Je m'en vais avec Edward, » dérobade, « pour un moment, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais. Bientôt, j'espère. Reste là, cette famille à plus besoin de toi qu'ils ont besoin de moi et d'Edward. Je ne t'ai jamais détestée Bella. Je ne t'appréciais pas juste parce que tu es humaine. Et tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est devenir humaine, avoir des enfants, vieillir et mourir. Juste comme ça devrait se passer normalement. Veille sur Emmett pour moi ok ? Il va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais. Bye Bella. » Puis elle partit comme si sa famille n'avait aucune importance.

Les choses étaient certainement allées trop loin dans cette famille. Ils n'avaient pas de problèmes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Tout est vraiment de ma faute. Je décidai d'aller vérifier si Emmett allait bien.

J'entrai dans sa chambre, il était à genoux au milieu de la pièce, en sanglots. Je me suis approchée de lui et est mit mes bras autour de lui.

« Ça va aller Emmett. Nous allons traverser tout ça ensemble. »

Il leva la tête pour me regarder.

« Oh Bella, sérieusement qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a quitté ? Je l'aime tellement. »

Je détestais voir mon frère si blessé.

« ça va aller Em. Je te le promets. Nous allons traverser tout ça ensemble. Aller, allons voir si Esme et Carlisle sont dans le coin. J'ai le sentiment que nous allons avoir besoin d'eux plus que jamais maintenant. »

« Ok Bella. Ils doivent être dans le bureau de Carlisle. » Il se leva, m'entraînant avec lui. Nous quittâmes la chambre et nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le bureau de Carlisle en s'enlaçant et en pleurant.

Je frappai à la porte.

« Entre Bella » entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et à l'intérieur il y avait Esme, Carlisle, Jasper et Alice qui faisaient un câlin collectif.

« Aw Bella, Emmett, venez là. » Dit tendrement Esme.

Nous nous approchâmes et fûmes consumés dans l'étreinte. Surtout moi.

Ils enlaçaient si fort que je commencée à avoir des problèmes de respiration.

« Les gars…peux pas…respirer… » Haletai-je.

« Oh, je suis désolée Bella. Je n'avais pas réalisée. » S'exclama Esme tandis qu'ils me laissaient un peu d'espace.

« Merci » marmonnai-je.

Carlisle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Bella ? »

« Est-ce que je peux retourner chez Charlie ? Juste pour le moment. Et je me demandais si Emmett peut venir avec moi. Cela ne dérangera pas Charlie, pas vrai Alice ? » Je la regardai.

« ça ira Carlisle, Charlie préparera le canapé pour lui et tout. Il peut rester là-bas aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. » Dit Alice.

« Et bien pour moi c'est d'accord, mais pourquoi veux-tu Emmett là-bas ? » Questionna Carlisle.

« Vous me posez sérieusement cette question ? Rosalie vient juste de le quitter, Edward, » dérobade, « m'a quitté il n'y a même pas 24h, et si nous restons là, nous serons dans une maison pleine de couple de vampires ce qui n'est pas vraiment l'idéal dans notre situation. Ça pourrait nous aider d'être dans des endroits qui ne sont pas associés à nos précédents partenaires. » Expliquai-je.

« C'est un très bon point Bella. Emmett est-ce que tu veux rester avec Bella un moment, juste jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux ? Tous les deux vous êtes les bienvenus pour revenir quand vous voulez. Il n'y a pas de problème. Nous allons ré décorer, vu que nous n'avons aucune de quand vont revenir les deux autres. »

« Oui s'il te plait Carlisle, comme ça je pourrais penser. Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'se passé avec moi et Rose. Nos étions si heureux. Elle avait déjà les papiers, est-ce que vous saviez quelque chose à ce propos ? Ne vous occupez pas de mes sentiments, dites-moi juste la vérité. » Dit Emmett calmement et abattu.

Il regarda les autres membres de la famille…Je fis de même, et par l'expression de leurs visages je pouvais dire que seule Alice le savait.

« Alice ? » Demandai-je.

« Bella. » Dit-elle sur le même ton de voix.

« Est-ce que tu le savais ? »

« Oui, je le savais, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça allait arriver si vite. Elle les avait depuis quelques semaines seulement. »

« Quelques semaines avant ou après l'incident avec James ? »

Je frissonnai à ce souvenir.

_-flashback-_

_James très imposant au-dessus de moi, avec une caméra et cassant ma jambe._

_Edward me prenant et sautant vers le haut du studio de danse._

_James attrapant la jambe d'Edward._

_James me mordant._

_La douleur. La douleur la plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais senti, de toute ma vie._

_Mon réveil à l'hôpital._

_-fin du flashback-_

« Elle les a eu après l'incident de Bella. Elle a décidé que si nous te soutenions alors elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec nous, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus que nous soyons en danger. » Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuses.

« Danger ?! T'es sérieuse ? Vous êtes des vampires bons sang, si quelqu'un est en danger dans cette seconde c'est moi. Sérieusement. Ne vous fâchez pas contre moi quand je demande ça, je veux juste savoir. Mais, j'ai causé plus de problèmes à cette famille en moins d'un an que vous avez probablement eu en 6 vies. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me laissez encore partager votre vie ? Je ne suis rien de spécial juste une autre humaine qui met votre identité en danger. » Je finis un peu doucement.

« Bella. » Je levai la tête uniquement pour voir le seul frère qui m'avait à peine adresser la parole depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

« Jasper… » Répondis-je.

« Tu représentes tellement pour nous tous. Même moi, Rosalie aussi si elle n'était pas si tête de mule en ce moment. Nous te gardons près de nous parce que nous le voulons. Si nous ne le voulions pas, crois-tu honnêtement que nous t'aurions sauvé la vie autant de fois comme nous l'avons fait ? Pourquoi nous avons essayé de faire prendre à James une mauvaise direction pour que nous puissions te protéger suffisamment pour qu'il ne te blesse pas toi ou quelqu'un d'autre de cette famille ? Soit réaliste Bella, nous t'aimons. Nous te voulons dans nos vies. Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois et dis-nous que tu veux continuer à faire parti de cette famille. Si tu ne veux pas, alors nous te laisserons partir. Si tu veux toujours de nous, nous serons toujours là. Cela ne tient qu'à toi. » C'est le plus long discours que j'ai jamais eu de la part de Jasper. Je pris un moment pour retrouver ma voix tellement ça m'avais choqué.

« Je vous veux tous dans ma vie. Vous êtes ma seconde famille. J'ai des frères et sœurs. J'ai de vrais parents. Bien sûr Charlie et Renée ont dû me mettre au monde, mais j'ai dû grandir et apprendre à veiller sur moi-même, jusqu'à ce que je vienne ici, et j'ai été veillé et vraiment aimée. » Dis-je avec des larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

« Bella, tu es uni à nous. Sérieusement, dis le mot et nous quitterons ta vie pour de bon. Maintenant, pourquoi ne te ramènerions nous pas chez toi. » Dit Carlisle.

« Mais je suis déjà chez moi… » Répondis-je.

« Nous le savons Bella, mais je veux dire chez Charlie. C'est ta maison aussi non ? » Demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. « Et bien j'imagine… t'es prêt Emmett ? » Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Oui, aller Bella. »

Nous enlaçâmes le reste de la famille et partîmes pour qu'Emmett puisse préparer quelques affaires.

Nous prîmes notre chemin vers la maison de Charlie rapidement. Silencieusement juste en laissant échapper quelques regards l'un vers l'autre. Bientôt nous arrivâmes chez Charlie. Nous descendîmes de la Jeep et marchâmes vers la porte d'entrée. A la porte se tenait Charlie avec un sourire triste sur son visage.

« Salut papa, » dis-je quand nous entrâmes.

« Salut Bells. Qui est-ce ? » Désignant Emmett.

« Papa c'est Emmett, le frère d'Edward, est-ce qu'il peut rester ici quelques temps ? Lui et Rosalie ont rompu aujourd'hui et il n veux pas rester là-bas pendant quelques jours. Tu dois probablement le savoir aussi. Tu ne verras plus Edward par ici non plus. » Dis-je abattue.

« Pourquoi ?? Est-ce que vous avez rompu tous les deux ? » Dit-il avec espoir.

« Oui papa, et ne dis pas que tu es désolé d'entendre ça parce que tu ne l'es pas. » Dis-je en pleurant.

A ce moment là Emmett s'avança et mis ses bras autour de moi pour que je sois dans une étreinte en sécurité. Je pleurai contre son torse pendant 10 bonnes minutes.

Je n'ai mais pendant ces 10 minutes nous nous sommes déplacés du couloir vers le canapé dans lequel nous sommes assis. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir bougé du tout.

Au moment où je finissais de pleurer je m'aperçus que Charlie avait commandé quelques pizzas et regardait le match sur le fauteuil pendant que j'étais blottie contre Emmett.

« Emmett ? » Demandai-je doucement.

« Oui Bella ? » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir mouillé ton t-shirt. »

« C'est bon Bella, est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

J'aime vraiment Emmett, c'est le grand frère que j'ai toujours voulu. Il me fait me sentir si en sécurité que je savais que rien ne pouvais m'arriver à nouveau.

« Oui, je me sens mieux maintenant. Merci Emmett. Je pense que ça fait du bien de pleurer, ça me vide la tête. »

« C'est bien alors. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il au moment où mon estomac gargouillait.

« Oui, j'irais dans une minute, est-ce que tu as besoin de chasser ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai chassé hier après les cours, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais te chercher à manger. » Il se leva et alla à la cuisine, il revint avec une assiette pleine de pizza et un soda.

« Merci Em. »

Je mangeai rapidement et je n'avais pas idée à quel point j'étais vraiment affamée. Bientôt je commençai à bailler.

« Je vais au lit. Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit Em. »

« Bonne nuit Bells, dors bien et fais de beaux rêves ok ? » Répliqua Charlie.

Emmett monta avec moi.

« Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je surprise.

« Je dois m'assurer que tu dormes bien, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes et quand tu seras endormis je retournerais en bas ou je resterais en haut ça dépendra de ce que Charlie fait. Mais aussi vite qu'il ira se coucher je reviendrais ici en un éclair, ok ? »

« Ok Em. Merci pour aujourd'hui. Désolée pour Rosalie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie mais elle est stupide de te laisser partir. » Marmonnai-je tandis que je tombais dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Brothers Become Best Friends

Chapitre 4 : Brothers Become Best Friends

Bella POV

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin pour trouver Emmett, assit sur mon lit avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Bonjours Bella » dit-il joyeux.

« Salut Emmett pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? » Demandai-je confuse, comment peut-il être si heureux à un moment comme ça.

« Tu es drôle quand tu dors. » Songea-t-il.

« Oh seigneur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Em ? »

Il ne répondit pas, cependant son sourire devint plus grand.

« Emmett, s'il te plait dit-le moi, ne me fais pas attendre. » J'étais prête à être totalement embarrassée.

« Pas grand-chose pour l'instant Bells, tu as juste pensé à Edward c'était hilarant. J'ai du prétendre à Charlie que tu m'as réveillé. J'ai du faire l'endormi et que c'était tellement bruyant que tu l'as réveillé. »

Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai réveillé Charlie. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du rêver d'Edward ? Bien sûr il m'a quitté mais la seule chose dont j'ai rêvé la nuit dernière c'était qu'Edward me quittait à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas bien pour moi, Bella. » Etait constamment dans ma tête.

« Oh seigneur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a quitté Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? » Dis-je des larmes ruisselant sur mon visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, Edward va savoir se qu'il lui arrive bien assez tôt. Je te le promets. Aller, je veux en apprendre plus sur ma petite sœur, alors va t'habiller et nous pourrons avoir un jour de famille. » Dit-il excité.

« Ok, je vais y aller et avoir un moment d'humaine. »

Après mon moment ` d'humaine' je descendis pour trouver Emmett assit à table avec une assiette pleine d'œufs.

« Merci Em. » Dis-je tandis que je m'asseyais et commençais à manger.

Après avoir fini de manger, je fis la vaisselle. »Alors…Où allons-nous ? » Demandai-je, curieuse.

« Tu verras. Aller. »

Nous franchîmes la porte de la maison et allâmes vers la Jeep. Nous montâmes, et Emmett démarra à fond vers un vidéoclub. Nous entrâmes et nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers des ailes différentes en prenant autant de film que pouvaient contenir dans nos mains. Nous allâmes à la caisse exactement en même temps et Emmett paya pendant que je prenais quelque chose à manger que seule l'humaine mangera.

Nous revînmes 10 minutes plus tard chez Charlie. Quand nous entrâmes nous mîmes un DVD qu'aucun de nous ne regardait.

« Bella ? » Demanda Emmett après que nous ayons regardé la télé une demi-heure sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui Em ? » Imaginant ce qui allait venir ensuite.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ma faute ? » Demandai-je.

« Le fait qu'il t'ai quitta. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? »

« Hum. Il a dit qu'il que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, il n'est pas assez bien pour moi, il ne m'aime pas et la famille non plus. Et qu'il ne me voulait plus autour. » A cette réplique je pleurais tellement qu'on pouvait à peine comprendre ce que je disais. Mais Emmett étant un vampire il entendit tout et j'étais roulé en boule dans ses bras et j'étais dans le plus gros câlin que je n'ai jamais reçu de sa part.

« Bella il est si stupide. Nous t'aimons tous. Je prends ça pour un fait. Et tu es trop bien pour lui aussi. Ne laisse pas cet idiot t'enfoncer. Je suis là, nous sommes tous là pour toi. Tout est Ok ? »

J'hochai la tête tandis que je pleurais plus fort pour tout l'amour que j'avais encore et j'étais si stupide de le remettre en question.

« Emmett ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontré toi et Rosalie ? » J'étais curieuse d'entendre les histoires de mes frères.

« Et bien c'était le jour où j'ai été transformé, j'allais être tué par un ours, et Rose m'a sauvé, m'a amené à Carlisle qui m'a transformé, et ensuite quand je me suis réveillé elle était là et nous sommes ensemble depuis ce jour. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas dire si c'est sympa ou pas, parce que tu es mort. Mais je suis contente tu étais heureux avec elle pendant tout ce temps Em. Peut-être que cela ne devait pas se passait comme ça. IL y a quelqu'un dehors qui est parfait pour toi. Tu sais ça pas vrai ? »

« Oui je sais. Peu importe, assez parlé de moi. Jouons aux 20 questions. »

« Ok… »

Emmett commença et le jeu dura plus longtemps que 20 questions. Je regardai la montre et vis que nous nous posions des questions depuis 2 heures. Je décidai de faire à manger en voyant que Charlie rentrerait à la maison d'une minute à l'autre.

« Em je vais commencer à préparer le dîner, est-ce que tu veux chasser où que va-t-il se passer avec le dîner ? »

« Je vais aller chasser, dit à Charlie que je suis retourné chez moi pour récupérer des affaires s'il te plait et je mange avec la famille. Je ne serais pas long promis. »

Après ça, il me fit un câlin et sortit. Je fis le dîner, peu après j'eu finis j'entendis Charlie arriver.

« Salut Bells. » Dit-il tandis qu'il entrait par la porte.

« Salut papa, le dîner est sur la table. »

« Merci. Où est Emmett ? »

« Il est partit chercher quelques affaires il a dit qu'il mangera là-bas et il reviendra bientôt. C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr Bells. Je l'aime bien c'est un bon garçon. » Il avait l'air de vouloir demander autre chose.

« Papa qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? Tu as l'air de brûler de curiosité. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? Vous semblez déjà si proche et je n'ai jamais remarqué que vous étiez si proche si proche tous les deux. Alors est-ce que je dois lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille en tant que mon futur beau-fils ? »

« Non papa. Nous sommes amis. Il est plus comme un frère. » _Je pense._

« Même si je voulais que quelque chose se passe entre lui et moi, ce que je ne veux pas, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Je ne suis rien de spécial de plus son propre frère ne me voulait pas. Aller. »

Nous finîmes de manger en silence.

« Merci Bells. » Dit Charlie alors que je faisais la vaisselle. « Bells ? »

« Oui papa ? »

« Il serait fou de ne pas t'aimer plus qu'une sœur ou une amie. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde. Exactement de la même façon qu'Edward » dérobade « te regardait. Je dis juste ça Bella mais sérieusement soit prudente je ne veux pas que tu souffre à nouveau. »

« Merci papa. »

Il quitta la pièce et j'entendis le match à la télé.

Je montais en haut pour faire mes devoirs. Aussi tôt que j'eu fini, Emmett frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir à la maison.

« Salut Em ! » Dis-je joyeuse tandis qu'il me faisait un câlin.

« Salut Bells. Bon dîner ? »

« Oui c'était bon. T'as attrapé quelque chose de bon ? »

« Oui j'ai attrapé un ours et un couple d'élans, pas beaucoup mais ça me suffi pour l'instant. J'ai pris quelques affaires de la maison pour faire croire que j'en revenais. Ce qui est un bon alibi pour le chef n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Em c'est génial. »

« Bells tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie. Pas seulement ma sœur, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je sais que les choses ont été rudes dans nos deux vies récemment mais tu m'as vraiment à faire face avec le départ de Rosalie. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi. Aller c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, non ? »

« Oui Em, tu es aussi mon meilleur ami. Merci pour m'aider avec Edward. Je sais qu'il n'est pas notre personne préférée en ce moment. Mais au moins les choses marchent comme elles le devraient, pas vrai ? »

Je commençai à bailler.

« C'est vrai je vais aller au lit. Tu vas aller bien ce soir Em ? Tu n'as pas besoin de chasser ou de retourner chez toi ou autre chose ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Bonne nuit Bells. »

Juste au moment où je sombrais dans le sommeil je jure avoir entendu Emmett dire…

_`Je t'aime'._


	6. Love Has A Way Of Showing Itself

Chapitre 5 : Love Has A Way Of Showing Itself.

Emmett POV

Plus j'étais près de Bella, plus je tombais amoureux d'elle. Elle est belle, gentille, généreuse, intelligente. Elle me faisait sentir. Vivant. Spécial. Qui vaut quelque chose. Je ressens tout ça pour Rosalie aussi, mais elle semblait toujours soit se regarder dans un miroir ou travailler sur des voitures. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup en commun, à part le sexe qui était fantastique. Mais quand je suis avec Bella, je me sens bien, pas forcé et elle se fiche de ce que les gens pensent d'elle. Elle est si soigneuse elle ne se met jamais en premier.

J'adore le regarder dormir. Maintenant je peux voir pourquoi Eddie avait une addiction en la regardant. Elle est magnifique, même plus belle et si intéressante.

« Edward, va-t'en. Je suis avec Emmett, alors va-t'en. Je ne te veux plus je suis passé à autre chose comme tu me l'as dit. Alors ne me mets pas ça sur le dos. » L'entendis-je si clairement que je jure qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais au moment où je la regardais elle bougea alors je ne pu voir si elle était réveillée ou pas.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu es réveillée ? » Lui demandai-je.

Elle se retourna et elle était rapidement endormie.

« Tu es belle Bella, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu te quitter. »

Je me sens si stupide, au moment où elle s'est endormie je lui ai dis que je l'aime. Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? Et si elle ne m'avait pas entendu et puis suis-je clair ? Mais si elle m'a entendu et que j'avais brisé notre amitié je ne veux pas ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. C'est une situation de `ça passe ou ça casse'. Dois-je lui dire que je l'aime plus qu'une meilleure amie, ou plus qu'une sœur mais comme une petite amie, comme ma future compagne.

Est-ce que je la transformerais si elle le demandait ? Oui je le ferais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je lui donnerais le monde si je le pouvais. Je lui donnerais l'univers. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressent.

Je pris mon portable et appuyai sur le bouton appel du numéro de Jasper.

Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Em ? »

« Hum. C'est juste une supposition mais est-ce que tu sais ce que Bella ressent pour moi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je pense que je suis amoureux d'elle jazz. Sérieusement, oui j'ai appris à la connaître plus ses derniers jours que je l'avais fais depuis que nous la connaissons, mais elle me fait sentir des choses que Rose ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir. Est-ce mal ? »

« Amène-la demain Em, et je pourrais analyser ses sentiments ok ? Je te le ferais savoir à la minute où je ressentirais quelque chose. Ne stresse pas pour ça ok ? Si elle ne ressent rien pour le moment, elle le fera. Donnes-lui du temps, elle vient juste de rompre avec Edward. Après ce qu'il lui a fait ce serait normal de ne pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un si rapidement. Donnes-lui juste du temps. Je dois y aller Em, Alice m'appelle. Je te verrais demain ok ? »

« Oui Jazz, nous nous verrons demain, merci mec. »

« Bye. »

Bella dormit tranquillement le reste de la nuit. Quand elle se décida enfin à se réveiller, c'était 10 heures. Heureusement que c'était un samedi.

« Bonjour Em. » Dit-elle quand elle se réveilla, en frottant ses yeux. Elle est si belle.

« Bonjour marmotte. T'as bien dormi la nuit dernière ? » Lui demandai-je en pensant à ce qu'elle a dit à Edward dans son sommeil la nuit dernière.

« Oui j'ai bien dormi. Je n'ai rien dit d'embarrassant, non ? »

« ça dépend de ce que tu entends par embarrassant, Bella. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi drôle que ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière. » Dis-je en riant.

« Oh seigneur. S'il te plait Em, dis-moi juste ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu as dit, `Edward va-t'en. Je suis avec Emmett, alors va-t'en . Je ne te veux plus, je suis passé à autre chose comme tu me l'as dit. Alors ne me mets pas ça sur le dos.' Je dois dire Bella, que je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça avant. Merci. »

Elle rosit.

« OMD je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça. Je suis désolée Emmett. Seigneur je suis une idiote. »

Elle n'est pas idiote. Elle est belle, intelligente, soigneuse, drôle, la femme avec qui je veux passer l'éternité.

« Tu n'es pas idiote Bella, tu es loin de l'être. Ne pense pas ça de toi. »

Elle sourit

« Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas juste en train de me dire ça pour me faire sentir mieux ? »

« Non Bella. Je te promets que je ne te mentirais jamais. Je ne suis pas comme Edward et je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, le reste de la famille t'aime et nous ne pouvons pas pardonner Edward pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'est pas juste. Est-ce que tu veux aller chez moi ? Tout le monde veut te voir. »

Elle releva la tête et semblait plus joyeuse.

« Ok. Je veux voir Esme et Carlisle de toute façon. »

C'était inattendu. Elle veut voir Esme et Carlisle. Je me demande à quel propos ?

« Oh ok. Pourquoi veux-tu les voir ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de quelques conseils à propos de quelque chose. Je le veux d'un point de vue parental. Et…je ne peux pas vraiment le demander à Charlie, Renée ou Phil. »

Ok alors si elle ne veut pas le dévoiler alors il y a qu'une solution…écouter de façon discrète.

Nous arrivâmes assez tôt.

« Bella ! » Cria Alice alors qu'elle la plaquait au sol et lui faisait un gros câlin.

« Salut Alice. Est-ce que tu peux t'écarter, humaine à besoin de respirer. »

Nous rîmes tous tandis qu'Alice faisait la moue et s'écartait de Bella.

Esme et Carlisle vinrent et firent un câlin à Bella.

« Tu vas bien mon cœur ? » Demanda Esme quand ils eurent finis le câlin.

« Oui. Puis-je vous parler de quelque chose ? En privé. » Dit-elle en me regardant.

Oh seigneur elle doit savoir que j'avais prévu d'écouter la conversation.

« Emmett je sais que tu veux savoir. Mais je te le dirais après ok ? J'ai juste besoin d'un apport parental. »

« Ok Bella. Je te parlerais après. »

Elle partit avec Esme et Carlisle pendant que je m'assis sur le canapé avec Jasper qui jouait à la WII. Alice s'assis à côté de moi.

« ça va aller Emmett. Elle veut juste savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec Edward. Voir si il va revenir bientôt, et elle veut quelque conseil sur les relations. »

Oh. Conseil de relations ? Ce n'est pas à propos de moi…n'est-ce pas ?

Bella POV

Nous étions dans la voiture. Nous sommes, moi-même, Esme et Carlisle. Nous nous arrêtâmes près d'une forêt en dehors de Washington. Nous descendîmes et marchâmes sur un sentier jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un large rondin où nous puissions tous nous assoir.

Moi assise entre Esme et Carlisle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Bella ? » Demandèrent-ils tous deux en même temps.

« Je suis si confuse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et je ne peux pas vraiment en parler à Charlie, Renée ou Phil. Alors j'ai décidé que je vous parlerais à tous les deux. Vous êtes comme mes seconds parents. »

Esme m'enlaça.

« Oh chérie qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu sais que je te considère déjà comme ma fille. C'est bon Bella tu peux nous parler de tout, tu le sais ça. »

« Oui je sais merci. Est-ce qu'Edward revient bientôt ? Je sais qu'il a rompu avec moi, mais je veux vraiment savoir combien de temps les choses vont durer avant que mon monde se brise à nouveau. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bella ? Je ne sais pas quand Edward va revenir. Ou Rosalie d'ailleurs. Ils ne nous ont pas contactés. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Ok, et bien Emmett est super vous savez, et nous sommes très proche maintenant, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour commencer à ressentir quelque chose après ce qu'Edward a fait ? Je veux dire il m'a brisé, et Emmett m'a guéri et je sais que cela fait seulement que quelques jours mais je suis vraiment confuse pour ce que je ressens pour lui. Que dois-je faire ? »

Nous étions tous silencieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Carlisle brise le silence.

« Bella, c'est trop tôt seulement si tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour commencer à ressentir quelque chose. Emmett sera toujours là pour toi. Peut importe combien de temps tu veux attendre avant de poursuivre quelque chose avec lui. Prends juste ton temps ne précipite rien car cela peut te faire plus te faire de mal que de bien. Emmett n'est pas comme Edward. Tu étais la première relation d'Edward. Il était seul depuis longtemps avant qu'il te rencontre. C'est normal pour la réaction qu'il a eu, mais je n'aime pas la façon dont il t'a traité et dont il s'est occupé des choses. Que penses-tu si toi et Emmett continuez comme vous êtes en ce moment et laissez les choses se remettre en place. Ne pousse pas les choses vis juste le moment présent. »

Je le regardai, souris et lui fis un câlin.

« Merci Carlisle. Il y a autre chose que je veux vous demander. »

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Répondit Esme.

« Je sais qu'Edward était contre ça quand nous étions ensemble mais je veux toujours être come vous. Est-ce que vous pourrez me transformer quand les choses iront un peu mieux ? Vous êtes ma famille je ne veux pas vous laisser parce que je suis trop vieille ou je meurs ou quelque chose d'autre. Je sais que je laisserais mes amis et ma famille mais je n'ai jamais senti que je faisais parti de leur famille. Dans cette relation avec eux, je suis l'adulte. J'ai 18 ans et je ne veux pas être la seule qui prenne soin de tout le monde je suis trop jeune. Je sais qu'en devenant un vampire nous devrons déménager et tout laisser derrière nous. Mais c'set ce que je veux vraiment. Je pense que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Edward n'a jamais voulu me transformer. Il voulait que je sois mortelle pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de moi. Mais ça me rendais folle de ne pas me laisser penser les choses. Je suis indépendante. Je l'ai toujours été, mais il ne m'a jamais laissé être indépendante je devais toujours lui répondre ce que je n'aimais pas. Alors le ferez-vous ? »

Carlisle et Esme me regardèrent choqués.

« Ok de quoi êtes vous si choqués ? »

Esme répondit « Bella, je n'ai jamais entendu un humain qui demande à devenir un vampire. Nous t'aimons, nous voulons que tu fasses parti de notre famille, mais tu peux toujours en faire parti en étant humaine. »

« Je sais ça, mais je ne veux pas vieillir. Je ne veux pas mourir un jour et tous vous laisser derrière. »

« Ok Bella, nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois d'accord ? Nous te transformerons, mais après la remise des diplôme. C'set le plus tôt que nous pouvons faire. Ensuite nous le ferons si tu veux toujours de nous. Tu peux revenir en arrière à n'importe quel moment mais ensuite une fois que tu es mordue, nous ne pourrons pas l'arrêter. Cela arrivera. Alors pense sérieusement à ça jusqu'à ce moment. Tu peux nous demander n'importe quoi à propos de ta transformation, ok ? » Dit Carlisle tandis qu'il me faisait un câlin.

« Merci. » Je les enlaçais tous les deux.

« Tu veux retourner à la maison ? » Demanda Esme.

« Oui, pouvons-nous retourner à la maison ? »

« A la maison Bella ? »

« Oui votre maison. Je me sens plus chez moi là-bas que chez Charlie. »

« Ok, allons à la maison. »

Je m'assis dans la voiture retournant à la maison. Je suis si contente que je puisse encore être transformée. Je ne sais pas comment je mens sens à l'idée d'attendre jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Ça fait quand même pas mal de temps à attendre. Je me demande si Emmett est prêt pour maintenant. Il y a quelque chose de différent à propos d'Emmett. Il semblait joyeux. Est-ce parce que lui et Rose ont rompu ? Ce n'est pas possible il avait le cœur brisé quand elle est partie. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? cela ne peut pas être à cause de moi, non ? Je l'aime bien, il est génial, il est drôle, il m'a guéri. Il est là pour moi chaque fois que j'ai besoin de lui. OMD, j'aime Emmett. Est-ce que je l'aime ?

« Bella ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose. »

« Je pense que j'aime Emmett. Mais je ne sais pas. Je suis si confuse. »

« Aw Chérie. A propos de quoi es-tu confuse ? »

« Dois-je l'aimer si vite ? Est-ce que je l'aime même ? Comment puis-je le dire ? J'aimais Edward mais ce que je ressens pour Emmett est si différent. Est-ce que vous pensez que ça vaut la peine de le demander à Jasper ? Il pourra me le dire, ou pensez-vos que je doive me débrouiller moi-même ? »

« C'est bon tu peux demander à Jasper. Ou tu peux te débrouiller. Personnellement, je demanderais à Jasper à propos de tes sentiments, il a une meilleure idée à propos des sentiments que tu peux avoir. Et ensuite tu peux reprendre là ou tu t'es arrêté avec Emmett. Ça devrait être la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Merci Carlisle. »

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à la maison. Je fis un câlin à Esme et Carlisle et dis `merci' avant d'entrer dans la maison et chercher Jasper.

« Jasper ? » Demandai-je quand je frappai à la porte de sa chambre et celle d'Alice.

« Bella. » Dit-il quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il en sachant presque la réponse.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Ok. A quel sujet ? »

« Mes sentiments. »


	7. I Love You

Chapitre 6 : I Love You

BPOV

_« Jasper ? » Demandai-je quand je frappais à la porte de sa chambre et celle d'Alicve._

_« Bella. » Dit-il quand il ouvrit la porte._

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?é Demanda-t-il en sachant presque la réponse._

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »_

_« Ok. A quel sujet ? »_

_« Mes sentiments. »_

« Ok Bella, que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Et bien je me demandais juste, parce que c'est si dur pour moi, mais comment se sentait Edward avant de me quitter ? » Je n'avais aucune idée d'où sortait cette question.

Jasper avait l'air choqué, probablement parce que j'ai mentionné Edward. Oh et bien, je suis pleine de surprises maintenant.

« Edward ses sentait comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien dans ses sentiments qui indiquaient quelque chose d'autre. Je dois dire Bella, je suis assez surpris que tu parles d'Edward après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Et bien tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Emmett et je suis surpris de tes sentiments pour Emmett. »

« Quels sentiments ? C'est mon frère comme le tien. »

« Tu es amoureuse de lui Bella. »

Je suis quoi ? Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'Emmett. C'est Emmett. Son frère vient juste de me quitter et Emmett m'a guéri. Peut être que je l'aime, je ne sais pas.

« Quoi ?! » Clama ma voix d'incrédulité.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui » Ce n'était pas une question c'était une constatation.

« Mais…Comment ? »

«Comment quoi ? »

«Comment puis-je l'aimer ? Mon cœur vient juste d'être brisé par Edward et maintenant je suis `amoureuse' d'Emmett. Je ne comprends pas, comment cela peut-il arriver ? Sérieusement Jasper si tu dis ça et que c'est faux je te tuerais. »

« Très drôle Bella. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu es une humaine et je suis un vampire. »

« Et bien j'attendrais d'avoir été transformée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai parlé à Carlisle et Esme plus tôt. Je serais transformée après la remise des diplômes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui » répondis-je.

« Je dois y aller… Je dois penser sur des choses. Merci Jasper et s'il te plait ne dit rien à Emmett. J'ai besoin tout mettre en ordre moi-même. »

Je quittais la pièce avant que Jasper puisse dire quelque chose. Maintenant quoi ? Je pense par moi-même.

Je sortis dans le jardin et m'assis sur un banc près du mur.

Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre si rapidement après Edward, pas vrai ? Mais Emmett est comme un frère. Il s'occupe juste de moi comme un frère, je ne peux peut être pas l'aimer, et il ne m'aime pas pourquoi je l'envisage. Rien n'arrivera. Jamais. Peut être devrais-je quitter Forks. Aller à Jacksonville et rester avec Renée et Phil.

« Non tu ne le feras pas Bella. » Entendis-je Alice me crier dessus. Elle a du voir ce que j'avais planifié. Ok maintenant cette idée était à l'eau avant que quelque chose puisse arriver.

J'imagine qu'Emmett est en haut aussi. Peut être devrais-je essayer de le trouver. Pourquoi Emmett est tout le temps dans ma tête ? Il est le seul à qui je pense. J'ai aussi rêvé de lui la nuit dernière. Juste comme je rêvais d'Edward. Et quand je suis avec Emmett j'ai les même sentiments pour lui que j'avais pour Edward mais c'est plus fort avec Emmett que que ce que j'ai ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que cela peut être. L'amour ? OMD j'aime Emmett. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication à ça. Que dois-je faire ? Comment dois-je me comporter avec lui ? Je ne peux pas continuer à être près de lui, il s'en rendrait compte. Oh seigneur il vit avec moi. Il n'y a pas moyen, je dois m'éloigner de lui, continuer à agir normalement ou lui dire. Lequel des deux dois-je faire ? Je vais m'éloigner de lui, je n'ai pas le choix il est attaché à Rosalie et en plus qui irait se plaindre de Rosalie, Jane ? Emmett ne le fera pas il serait stupide s'il le faisait. Ne serait-il pas plus facile de voir comment les choses se déroulent. Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer aussi, nous pourrions avoir unr chance. Une très petite chance si cela arrive mais c'est juste une chance rien de plus. C'est ce que je vais faire. Je ne vais pas agir différemment, ce sera juste nous deux. La façon dont nous sommes habituellement.

J'entendis quelqu'un sortir de la maison et s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Oui Em, je vais bien. Juste en train de penser. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Des choses. »

« Quels genres de choses ? »

« Tout. La vie. L'amour, l'amitié, la famille. C'est trop compliqué à expliquer je ne sais même pas ce que je suis en train de penser pour être honnête. »

« Oh. Et bien si tu as besoin de parler Bells, je suis toujours là pour toi. Tu sais ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui je le sais Em. Merci. » Je lui fis un câlin, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je rougis tandis que je m'écartais. Il a du entendre ça. Oh seigneur.

« ça va Bella. Quand tu veux. Et ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ton rougissement. C'est beau. »

« Beau ? Il n'y a rien de beau en moi. »

« Oui. Tu es belle. Tu ne le vois pas clairement. »

Oh mon Dieu, c'est ce qu'Edward disait. Je me dérobais à ce souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

« Edward avait l'habitude de dire que je ne me voyais pas clairement. »

« Et bien c'est vrai et je sais que tu le déteste en ce moment, je le fais aussi, mais il a raison sur ce point au moins. Par ailleurs c'est toujours un idiot pour tous nous avoir quitté et pas seulement toi. »

« Je sais Emmett. »

Penser à Edward faisait ressortir les souvenirs. Je commençais à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me veux plus ? »

« Bella, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui s'il ne te veux plus. Ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet de pourquoi il n'est pas là. Tu nous as tous Bella pour veiller sur toi. Moi en particulier. » Je regardais son visage et vis qu'il était honnête.

« Merci Emmett. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ou les autres. »

« ça va Bella, c'est pour ça que la famille est là, »

« Je le sais, mais le truc bizarre c'est, que je ressens que vous êtes plus ma famille que Charlie et Renée le sont. J'ai toujours du m'occuper d'eux, et ici c'est de moi qu'on prend soin. C'est cool de ne pas être le parent pour changer et prendre la propre expérience de la famille que j'aurais du avoir toute ma vie. C'est cool j'adore ça. »

« Merci Bella. Tu sais que tu feras toujours parti de cette famille peut importe que tu sorte avec quelqu'un ou pas. Tu es une Cullen. Depuis le moment où tu as franchis le pas de la porte tu étais une Cullen. Pour l'éternité, peut importe que tu vives pour l'éternité ou pas, »

Wow je n'ai jamais pensé qu'Emmett puisse être si profond. J'imagine que nous avons une fausse image de lui. Il est incroyable, il est prévenant, profond, bienveillant, affectueux, attend ? Attentionné ? Oh seigneur encore ce mot. Ah pense à quelque chose d'épouvantable Bella. Dépêche-toi.

J'ai du me perdre quelques instants car ce que je savais c'est qu'Emmett bougeait sa main devant mon visage en essayant de me ramener au présent.

« Désolée Em. J'étais en train de penser. »

« C'est bon Bella. A propos de quoi ? »

« Toi. »

Oh seigneur. Est-ce que je viens juste de dire ça ?

« Quoi sur moi Bella ? »

« Juste des affaire. A quel point tu es sympa et tout. »

S'il te plait ne me demande rien de plus sur ça. S'il te plait ! Je suppliais dans ma tête.

« Aller Bella. Dit-le moi. »

Sérieusement comment puis-je lui dire que je suis amoureux de lui. `Hey Emmett, je t'aime,' comme si ça allait marcher et comme il allait ressentir la même chose. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose vite…

…

Rien.

Seigneur aide-moi maintenant.

« Je…hum. Ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que, peut importe ce que je vais dire ça va gâcher les choses entre nous. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Tu es mon meilleur ami garçon Em. Je ne peux pas faire ça, et je ne le ferais pas. »

« Ok. Mais peut importe ce que c'est Bella, ça ne changera pas notre amitié du tout pour le pire. Ça peut changer mais pour le meilleur. »

« Ok. Et bien je te le dirais. Mais pas maintenant, »

« Quand tu seras prête Bella. »

« Merci Em ».

« C'est bon. »

Je me levai et rentrai dans la maison quand je me retrouvais face à face avec Jasper et Alice.

« Tu ne lui a s pas dit Bella, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Non je ne pouvais pas. »

« Me dire quoi ? » Dit Emmett quand il entra.

« Oh hum rien, »

Je retournais vers Jasper et Alice mais Emmett me tira vers lui en prenant mon poignet.

« Bella. S'il te plait. »

« Je… » J'étais sur le point de lui dire et ensuite le téléphone sonna.

« Je vais répondre » dis-je.

« Non tu ne vas pas répondre Bella. Jasper peut répondre. Dis-le moi maintenant. Tout de suite. »

« Je…Je ne peux pas. »

« Oui tu peux. Aller Bella. »

Il me tira vers à travers la pièce et m'assis sur le canapé. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Ok je ne peux pas faire ça. Peut être devrais-je juste lui montrer.

Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il s'immobilisa. Je me reculai et quittai rapidement la pièce avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose.

Je suis si stupide je ne peux pas croire que je venais de le faire. Je montais rapidement en haut vers la chambre de Jasper et d'Alice. Je frappai à la porte et Alice sortit en me faisant un câlin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle me tira pour m'assoir sur leur lit.

« Je l'ai embrassé. Il s'est immobilisé. Je me suis reculé. Je suis parti en courant de la pièce. » Dis-je, des larmes coulants sur ma joue.

« Aw Bella. »

« Sérieusement. Comment puis-je être si stupide. Je l'aime et… »

« Tu m'aimes ? » Dit une voix profonde derrière moi.

Je me retournai et Emmett se tenait devant la porte.

« Oui, » répondis-je tranquillement,

« Depuis combien de temps Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » Dit-il tendrement.


	8. The Return

Chapitre 7 : The Return

Bella POV

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Emmett et moi nous étions déclarer notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Chaque jours nous en apprenions un peu plus l'un sur l'autre que je n'avais jamais rêvé d'en apprendre sur une autre personne. J'en sais plus à propos d'Emmett que j'en savais à propos d'Edward.

Nous ne l'avions toujours pas dit à Charlie. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va dire quand il sera au courant vu qu'Emmett `vit ' avec nous.

Le reste des Cullen sont plus heureux en sachant qu4emmett et moi sommes heureux depuis qu'

Edward et Rosalie nous avaient quitté. Alice m'amène constamment faire du shopping et joue à Bella barbie avec moi. Apparemment je devais faire un effort maintenant que je suis avec Emmett. J'imagine que si j'avais un petit ami humain elle aurait été comme ça. L'aurait été probablement. C'est Alice.

Jasper devient plus proche de moi. C'est un très bon frère. Je pense qu'Edward voulait toujours être sûr que je ne courre aucun danger. Mais pour être honnête je n'ai pas été en danger depuis que moi et Emmett étions ensemble. Jasper s'excusait constamment pour se qui s'était passé à mon anniversaire. Pour dire la vérité, je suis contente que ça soit arrivé. Si ça n'aurait pas été à cause de mon anniversaire et du fait qu'Edward m'ai quitté, je n'aurais pas été avec Emmett. Il me rend si heureuse.

Aussi heureuse que je l'aie jamais été. Plus heureuse que je l'étais avec Edward.

Je reste chez les Cullen ce soir, je suis supposée passer une nuit blanche avec Alice. Quand en vérité je suis assise dans le canapé du salon avec Emmett qui me tient la main. Alice et Jasper se blottissaient dans le fauteuil ensemble et Esme et Carlisle de l'autre côté du canapé en train de regarder Tranformers.

Soudainement Alice gémit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alice ? » Demanda Jasper inquiet.

« Ils viennent. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Edward et Rosalie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils veulent que Emmett et Bella reviennent avec eux. »

« Quand seront-ils là ? »

« Dans 4 heures, 10 minutes et 35 secondes. »

« Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

Je n'entendis pas plus de la conversation.

_Il veut que je revienne, Edward veut que je revienne. Est-ce que j'allais revenir avec lui ? Non je suis avec Emmett. Je suis heureuse avec Emmett. Il sera pour moi plus qu'Edward ne l'a jamais été. Edward m'a quitté. Il ne m'aime pas, il l'a dit lui-même._

_-flashback-_

_« Tu ne me veux plus ? »_

_« Non »_

_-fin du flashback-_

_Alors pourquoi il veut que je revienne maintenant. Il ne peut pas penser que je vais le reprendre. Rosalie aussi. Oh seigneur et si Emmett voulait revenir avec Rosalie. Je serais toute seule. Le reste des Cullen ne me voudront pas. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau. Je dois partir. Je dois partir ailleurs. Mais où ? Je ne peux pas retourner chez Charlie. Les autres seront là-bas avant qu'ils ne partent ailleurs. Je pourrais aller à Jacksonville. Vivre avec Renée et Phil. Puis-je vraiment laisser Charlie à nouveau ? Je ne peux pas. Mais il n'y a aucun autre endroit où aller._

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Alice

« Bella. Tu. Ne vas. Nulle part. »

« pourquoi pas Alice ? Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Si je vais chez Charlie c'est le premier endroit où il ira voir. »

« Oui je le sais, mais tu ne vas nulle part. Nous n'allons pas te laisser le faire. »

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser partir ? Quelle genre de réponse c'est ça Alice ? »

« La seule que tu vas entendre. »

« Alors qu'as-tu vu d'autre Alice ? Que je vais rester assise ici pendant qu'Edward revient et essaye de me faire revenir ? Es-tu folle ? Je ne peux pas rester là. Vous avez tous votre famille tout ce que j'ai c'est Charlie, Renée et Phil. Bientôt vous vous ennuieraient avec moi vous partirez et prétendrez que je n'ai jamais existée alors c'est quoi ? »

Soudainement je me sentis plus calme.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Jasper. Ne me calme pas ! Je vais y aller. »

Je me levai pour partir et Emmett me tira en arrière vers le canapé

« Bells tu ne vas pas partir. Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait. » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Je le dois Em. Rose revient pour toi. Tu l'aime toujours je le sais. Tu mérite une seconde chance avec elle. Prend-la. »

« Mais je ne la veux pas. C'est toi que je veux. »

« A quel point penses-tu que je suis stupide ? Elle est parfaite et moi pas je suis la `fragile petite humaine ' qui a besoin d'être surveillé chaque minutes et chaque jours. Prend-la. »

« Non. »

« Oui. »

« Non. Je ne vais pas te quitter Bella. Je ne suis pas Edward. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Em, et je sais que tu n'es pas Edward mais quand Rosalie est partie tu étais en morceaux juste comme moi je l'étais. Tu as l'éternité pour remettre toutes les chose comme elles étaient avant avec elle. Moi non. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais vivre. Je peux mourir demain et je souffrirais à cause d'Edward. Je ne veux plus souffrir ce qui veut dire que je ne le reverrais plus jamais je ne vais plus me mettre dans cet été à nouveau. »

« Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Nous penserons à ça ensemble. Je te le promets. Tu peux avoir l'éternité si tu le veux. La plus grosse erreur d'Edward a été de te quitter. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Je ne te perdrais pas Bella. »

« Es-tu sérieux à propos de l'éternité ? Tu me transformeras ? »

« Oui. »

« Sérieusement ? » Je poussai des cris aigus excitée.

« Oui Bella. Je te transformerais. Le moment où tu seras prête. Je t'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux je te transformerais. »

Je l'enlaçais si fort que je pensais qu'il allait exploser à cause de la force avec laquelle j'étais en train de l'enlacer. Mais ensuite je me rappelais que c'était un vampire et que ça ne semblait pas si fort.

« Je t'aime » marmonnai-je sur son torse.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » Dit-il en m'enlaçant doucement.

« Bella ? » Dit Esme.

« Oui Esme ? »

« Tu dois savoir que tu fais parti de cette famille coûte que coûte est-ce que tu ne le veux pas ? »

« C'est vrai ? Vraiment ? Que se passera-t-il quand vous serez tous ennuyés de me surveiller ? Vous ne voulez pas passer du temps à faire ça. »

« Nous pensons tous Bella. Nous t'aimons tous. Tu es une Cullen. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui Bella. »

Carlisle se leva du canapé et quitta la pièce pour y revenir à nouveau seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

Il vint vers moi et se mit à genoux.

« Bella nous t'aimons tous. Cependant tu es une Cullen de toute façon coûte que coûte. Nous aimerions te donner ceci. » Il me tendit une petite boite.

Je l'ouvris à l'intérieur il y avait un collier avec les armoiries des Cullen.

« OMD. C'est magnifique »

« Il est à toi. C'est l'emblème des Cullen. S'il te plait Bella, est-ce que tu l'accepte ? »

« Oui je le porterais, merci. » Je me retirais des bras d'Emmett moi-même et me jetais dans les bras tendus de Carlisle.

« Merci. » Dis-je en criant.

« ça va Bella. Tu es autant ma fille Qu'Alice et Rose. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il me serra fort jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer quand je le fis il me remit dans les bras d'Emmett.

_J'étais accepter, j'ai une famille. Bien sûr j'avais Renée, Phil et Charlie mais je prenais soin d'eux et pas l'inverse. Je me sens si aimée. Heureuse. Heureuse, contente. Je sais juste que je peux faire face à n'importe quoi. En incluant de faire face à Rosalie et Edward aussi si ça arrive. Je me demande combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant qu'ils soient là._

« Alice ? Combien de temps reste-t-il avant qu'ils arrivent ? » Lui demandai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait ce regard éloigné, ce qui me disais qu'elle avait une vision.

« 20 minutes. »

Je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne nous dit pas.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse te le dire Bella. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il y a 2 issues possibles et je ne c'est pas laquelle ce sera. »

« Oh. Et bien quelles sont les issues ? »

« Soit tu te transforme en vampire soit tu meurs. »

_JE serais soit la nourriture de quelqu'un soit je serais transformée en vampire dans les prochaines 24 heures._

Je me relevais en sautant de ma chaise et couru dans la cuisine préparer ce qui serait possiblement mon dernier repas.

Le reste de la famille entra et me regarda comme si j'avais grandis de trois têtes.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Je pense que c'est évident , je fais mon dernier repas. »

Esme vint vers moi et m'enlaça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? Je vais le préparer. »

« Poulet Stroganoff s'il te plait. »

« Ok je t'appellerais quand ce sera près. »

« Merci Esme. »

Je sortis de la cuisine et m'assis sur le canapé.

« Oh seigneur. » Chuchotai-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Que va-t-il se passer avec Charlie et le traité ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Charlie si tu est transformée nous simulerons ta mort ou nous verrons comment tu gère ton contrôle face au sang et ensuite peut être sous surveillance tu pourras le voir mais tu tu vas devoir déménager ici. Et pour le traité je vais appeler Sam tout de suite. » Répondit Carlisle calmement.

« Merci Carlisle. Oh seigneur je ne veux pas mourir. Alice qui va me mordre ? »

« Edward. »

Juste au moment où Alice prononça le nom d'Edward il entra dans la maison avec Rosalie.


	9. Fighthing For Love

Chapitre 8 : Fighthing For Love

Bella POV

Juste au moment où Alice prononça le nom d'Edward il entra dans la maison avec Rosalie.

« Je quoi ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

« Rien Edward. » Dit Alice froidement, pas de doute de lui dire à travers ses pensées.

« Oh est-ce que je le fais maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il suffisant.

« ça en a tout l'air. »

« Ah. Très bien alors » dit-il.

J'en avais déjà marre de lui. Ça faisait mal d'être près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? » Lui demandai-je directement.

« Je veux que tu reviennes. »

« Et bien. Je ne vais pas revenir avec toi. »

« Et pourquoi ça mon amour ? »

« Tout d'abord Edward, je ne suis pas ton amour, deuxièmement, tu m'as quitté. Tu ne m'aime pas tu me l'as dit toi-même, alors pourquoi je devrais ramper vers toi maintenant ? »

« Et bien Bella, je regrette de t'avoir quittée. C'était la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu reviennes. »

« Je ne t'aime plus Edward. »

Il me regarda choqué, le cœur brisé. Et bien maintenant il sait comment je me sentais quand il m'a quittée.

Esme entra dans la pièce avec ma nourriture. Elle le plaça sur mes genoux tandis que je commençais à manger.

« Merci Esme. C'est délicieux. » Dis-je tandis que je mangeais rapidement.

« C'est bon chérie. »

Emmett quitta le canapé et sortit de la pièce, suivi rapidement de Rosalie.

Emmett POV

Je suis heureux avec Bella et maintenant Rosalie revient. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Je veux rester avec Bella mais en connaissant Rose, si elle est revenu comme Edward est-ce qu'elle va me laisser sans se battre. Et bien vu qu'elle m'a quitté, j'ai tous les droits de la rechasser ce qui est exactement ce que j'essaye de faire.

Je quittai le salon et montai rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Rosalie entra peu de temps après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosalie ? »

« Plus de surnoms Em ? »

« Non. Ne m'appelle pas Em non plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as quittée. Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser me donner des surnoms ? Tu n'es plus ma femme ou ma compagne alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux qu'on se remettent ensemble. »

« Non. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as quittée. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une autre raison que ça ? »

« Oui. Aller, ne perd pas cette opportunité. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. »

« Oui tu l'avais. Tu n'aurais pas du signer les papiers. »

« Oui je le sais, mais comment peux-tu copier ma signature ? Très bien pour que tu puisses finir par le faire toi-même. Alors nous ne sommes plus mariés, je ne t'aime plus. Fini Rosalie. Nous pouvons devenir amis mais je ne veux rien de plus avec toi. »

« Est-ce que tu espères que je me contente de ça ? Te laisser jouer avec ta nouvel animal humain ? Je sais à propos de Bella. » Elle sourit dédaigneusement au nom de Bella.

« Ecoute, Bella n'a rien à voir avec toi maintenant. Oui nous sommes ensemble et je l'aime autant qu'elle m'aime. Maintenant laisse-nous s'il te plait. Laisse-moi être heureux. Tu me le dois Rosalie. »

« Je ne te dois rien. Mais pour le moment Emmett souviens-toi de ça. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu me verras et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois que parlerons de Bella. »

« D'accord aussi longtemps que tu sais que je l'aime je ferais tout ce qu'elle me demandera de faire. Ne lui donne pas une raison de pleurer, compris Rose ? Je ne réagirais pas à ça. »

Je quittais la pièce et retournai en bas en me dirigeant vers l'endroit où Bella et Edward ont une discussion très animée.

Bella POV

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme et Carlisle quittèrent la pièce en nous laissant Edward et moi au milieu de la pièce se regardant l'un l'autre. Nous restâmes silencieus pendant ce qui paru être une éternité mais c'était vraiment juste que quelques minutes.

« Bientôt Edward brisa le silence.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je rends visite à ma famille avec Emmett. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire `avec Emmett ' ? »

« Nous sortons ensemble. »

« Non vous ne sortez pas ensemble. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu, j'exige que tu n'es rien à voir avec Emmett. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il va te briser. T'écraser. »

« quoi ? Comme toi tu l'as fait tu veux dire ? »

« Oui…non je sais pas. »

« Oui cà ressemble à ce que tu as fait Edward. »

« Pourquoi es-tu avec lui Bella ? »

« Il m'a guéri quand tu es parti. Je l'aime. Il est attentionné, drôle, et intelligent. Peu importe ce que tout le monde dans cette famille pense. Il est parfait et il ne me quittera jamais. »

« Je suis chacune de ces choses et je ne te quitterais jamais. »

« Trop tard. Tu l'as déjà fait, et Emmett a ramassé les morceaux. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire mais il l'a fait. »

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter et je t'aime. Sincèrement je t'aime. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je voulais que tu ais une vie humaine normale. »

« Edward. Ma vie ne sera jamais normale. Ce sera toujours différent. Je ne suis pas une fille normale. Je n'ai pas crié à la première mention des vampires ou est-ce que tu as oublié ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Et bien alors tu sais exactement de quoi je suis en train de parler. »

« Tu sais quoi Edward si tu m'aime vraiment, promet-moi une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille et laisse-moi être avec Emmett. Tu m'aime assez pour me laisser partir comme ta compagne et devenir mon frère ou mon meilleur ami. S'il te plait Edward. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'aime et je ne peux pas te laisser partir à nouveau. Je ne peux pas. Ne me le demande pas. S'il te plait. »

« Je te le demande. »

« S'il te plait pas ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne le peut. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? Tu m'as quitté. Tu ne me veux même pas, en plus qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tu as dit que ce serait _`comme si je n'avais jamais existé'_. Et bien tu as brisé cette promesse Edward alors qu'est-ce que tu vas briser d'autre ? Es-tu déterminé à séparer cette famille Edward parce que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par séparer la famille encore plus ? »

« Et bien tu as rompu avec moi, tu m'as fais devenir misérable cequi a rendu les autres misérable. Tu as amené Rosalie avec toi au lieu de lui dire d'arranger les choses avec Emmett et vous revenez à nouveau. Vous deux disparaissez après avoir rompu avec nous sans un mot au reste de la famille sans savoir si vou êtes blessés ou pire. Tu ne pense sérieusement à personne qu'à toi-même pas vrai Edward ? Tu prends les décisions pour tout le monde. Tu l'as fait pour moi. J'étais supposée être avec toi pour toujours. Tu es passé au-dessus de ça et tu m'as brisé. Tu détruit tout sur ton chemin et tout est de ta faute Edward. Tout ce qui arrivé de mal est de ta faute. J'étais supposée mourir quand le van de Tyler m'a presque écraser, mais tu as joué avec le destin. Après le van de Tyler c'était les gars de Port Angeles, puis James, Victoria, et Laurent. Sérieusement, quand vas-tu accepter que je me lance dans les circonstances où je fais face à la mort. C'est pas que je ne te sois pas reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée parce que je le suis. J'ai une famille, j'ai Emmett, je t'ai toi. »

« Tu m'as encore Bella. »

« Non je ne t'ais plus. »

« Oui tu m'as. »

« Non, car je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu ne me veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi tu te rappelles. Maintenant je suis exactement la même. Seulement je vais y travailler. Alors ferme la porte en partant ou laisse-moi complètement seule. »

Je me tournais pour que je puisse aller dans la pièce d'à côté. Celle où Emmett attendait. Avant que je puisse faire un pas quelque chose me poussa directement contre le mur. Je me tournai prudemment et me retrouvais face à face avec Edward.

« Maintenant écoute-moi Bella. Je te mérites, j'ai sauvé ta vie plus que toi tu as collectée quelque chose dans ta pathétique vie d' humaine. Maintenant tu dois choisir soit je te tue tout de suite, ici. Soit je te mords et te transforme. Lequel des deux vas-tu choisir ? »

« Je doute sérieusement que quelqu'un dans cette famille va te laisser faires une de ces choses Edward. Souviens-toi tu n'es pas le seul vampire qui vit dans cette maison. »

« Je sais ça. Mais pour être honnête ils ne me feront pas de mal. Je suis le premier enfant de Carlisle et Esme, ils ne me feront pas de mal, ils me feront revenir. »

« Es-tu honnêtement sûr de ça Edward ? »

« Oui je le suis en ce moment. »

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule et vis Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie Emmett juste derrière Edward.

« Alors Bella que vas-tu choisir ? La mort ou l'éternité avec moi ? »

« Que penses-tu d'aucun des deux. »

Il vint plus près de moi, ses lèvres descendant dans mon cou.

« Hum tu sens et tou à l'air délicieuse Bella. Combien j'ai envi de planter mes dents en toi et boire. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas alors . »

Je déplaçais mon cou pour qu'il puisse y accéder plus facilement.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ça ? »

« Oui. » En insistant sur le i.

Ses dents effleurèrent mon cou avant de mordre… La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que tout est devenu noir.


	10. The Change

Chapitre 9 : The Change

Emmett POV

Il l'a mordu, il vient de la mordre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Je regardais vers ce qu'il restait des membres de ma famille et ils regardèrent Edward choqués. Edward. Buvant. Bella. Doit. S'arrêter…

Je me lançai sur Edward en l'éloignant de Bella, en le jetant vers Jasper et Rosalie pour qu'ils le retiennent. Elle était en train de se transformer. Elle avait perdu trop de sang pour être sauvée. Elle allait devenir un vampire. Je voulais être le seul à la mordre. La chose la plus intime que jamais et elle a reçu le venin de son ex. S'il y avait une manière que je puisse changer ça alors se serait moi qui la mordrais ensuite j'aurais…

Jusqu'à ce que je morde ses chevilles et ses poignets…mais ensuite je ne peux pas prendre beaucoup de sang ce qui n'est pas bien.

« Alice ? Si je mords Bella aux chevilles et aux poignets. Est-ce que j'arrêterais de boire son sang ? »

Elle avait une vision et quelques instants plus tard elle sortit de sa transe et sourit.

« Tu peux le faire Emmett. Tu ne seras pas capable de boire beaucoup mais si tu y tiens ce sera bien….et il faut aller plus vite. Carlisle prendra l'autre poignet et cheville ou elle ne le fera pas. »

« Ok. Carlisle s'il te plait. Aide-moi à la sauver. »

« Ok Emmett, faisons ça. »

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Carlisle. Il aime Bella comme si c'est sa propre fille. Nous prîmes chacun un poignet et mordîmes sa peau en prenant quelques gorgée de sang avant de laisser notre venin couler dans son sang. Ensuite nous passâmes à ses chevilles en suivant la même procédure.

Nous la laissâmes partir et l'installâmes sur le canapé où nous veillerons sur elle pendant 3 jours.

Carlisle POV

Je regardais choqué la vue devant moi. Edward. Mon propre fils, mordre Bella. Ma fille. La nouvelle compagne d'Emmett. La glue qui a tenu cette famille ensemble.

La chose suivante que je sus c'est qu'Emmett éloigna Edward de Bella et le jetait vers Jasper et Rosalie pour qu'ils le retiennent de boire encore plus.

Elle a déjà commencée la transformation. Rien ne peut être fait pour l'arrêter. Elle a déjà perdu trop de sang. Elle ira bien si elle est mordue par quelqu'un d'autre qui laisse son venin couler dans son sang.

« Alice ? » Entendis-je Emmett dire.

« Si je mords Bella à ses chevilles et ses poignets. Est-ce que j'arrêterais de boire ? »

Elle avait une vision et quelques instants plus tard elle sortit de sa transe et sourit.

« Tu peux le faire Emmett. Tu ne seras pas capable de boire beaucoup mais si tu y tiens ce sera bien….et il faut aller plus vite. Carlisle prendra l'autre poignet et cheville ou elle ne le fera pas. »

« Ok. Carlisle s'il te plait. Aide-moi à la sauver. »

« Ok Emmett, faisons ça. »

Je fis un pas vers ma fille. Je peux faire ça. Je vais arrêter sa mort. Je sais que ce n'est pas la façon dont elle voulait que ça se passe, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. C'est soit sa transformation soit sa mort. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Elle a gardé uni cette famille. Elle est la pièce manquante, elle fait de nous une vraie famille, entière.

Je mordis Bella et prit rapidement quelques gorgées de son sang avant de laisser mon venin entrer dans son système sanguin. Je me fichais du goût de son sang. C'est Bella. Oui c'est incroyablement délicieux mais je ne peux pas laisser ça interférer dans sa transformation. Cette famille se séparera sans elle.

Emmett et moi nous relevâmes après avoir laissé notre venin pénétrer sa peau et laisser le changement s'opérer lui-même et la déplacer jusqu'au canapé où la transformation se déroulera. Bientôt ma fille deviendra un vampire.

Alice POV

Bella. Je ne peux pas le croire. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Oui j'ai vu l'issue dans une vision mais son changement ne devait pas être comme ça. Ça aurait du être Emmett qui fasse la transformation quand tout serait bien. Je me mis à genoux près du canapé et prit ses mains.

« Tu vas aller bien Bella. Je le promets. Tu vas être belle quand le changement sera fini. Nous devrons laisser tout le monde derrière cependant. Mais ça vaudra le coup à la fin. Je le promets. Nous simulerons ta mort pour Charlie et Renée. Nous sommes ta famille Bella. Nous l'avons toujours été depuis que tu as franchis cette maison. Nous t'aimons. Même Rosalie t'aime Bella. Tout ira bien. Juste 70 heures. Tout ira bien. »

Je me relevais et couru dans la forêt pour que je puisse chasser et enlever de mon esprit la pensée de ma sœur qui brûlait de l'intérieur pendant la transformation qui la fera mourir mais vivre pour toujours.

Edward POV

Quand j'ai mordu dans son cou et que son sang commençait à couler dans ma gorge c'était la meilleure chose que j'avais jamais goûtée. Quand Emmett m'a éloigné de Bella j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. J'avais mordu Bella. Mon amour. Mon tout. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tout le monde y compris Bella me haïrait. Je sortis en courant de la maison et m'assis dans la prairie pour les 3 prochains jours pour que quand la transformation de Bella sera complète elle puisse faire son propre choix et rester avec le Cullen qu'elle veut. Si elle choisit Emmett je m'en irais…

Mais pas pour longtemps.

Jasper POV

Je peux sentir sa douleur et les émotions de tous les autres dans cette famille. Je ne peux pas le supporter. J'aime Bella. Je le dois, mais comme une sœur. La sœur que j'ai toujours voulue. Oui j'ai Rosalie comme sœur aussi, mais elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Bella, elle a besoin de nous autant que nous avons besoin d'elle. Elle a gardé cette famille unie comme de la glue. Si elle ne le fait pas pendant cette transformation ensuite je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il arrivera à cette famille. Je ne veux même pas penser à ça.

Je parti de la maison pour chasser quelques heures. Je sais que Carlisle, Esme et Emmett ne quitteront pas son côté jusqu'à ce que la transformation soit fini.

Heureusement ils comprendront.

Bella POV

Ça brûle. Tuez-moi maintenant s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis paralysée. Je veux mourir. La brûlure ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'avais subit avec James.

J'avais entendu de la part d'Edward quand nous étions ensemble que si tu gardais à l'esprit tes souvenirs d'humain pendant la transformation ensuite tu peux t'en souvenir. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à la brûlure.

Charlie, Renée, Phil, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Billy, Angela, Jessica.

Combien je veux que tout ça soit fini je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je brûle comme ça. C'est comme une éternité. Mais si c'est la seule façon pour que je puisse rester avec les Cullen pour toujours alors je m'y prêterais volontiers. Oui je devrais laisser Charlie, Renée, Phil et tous mes amis humains derrière moi mais les Cullen le méritent. Tout ce dont j'ai été depuis que j'ai rencontré cette famille le mérite. Ils m'aiment autant que moi je les aime. Je ne peux pas les laisser. Je vais être sûre de vivre ma vie de vampire à fond.

Le battement de mon cœur devient plus fort et plus rapide probablement en essayant de me sauver moi-même du venin.

Bip…bip…….bip……….bip……………bip.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Je peux tout sentir.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir tes yeux ? S'il te plait Bella. La transformation est complète. »

J'ouvris mes yeux.


	11. First Hunt

Chapitre 10 : First Hunt

_J'ouvris mes yeux_

Bella POV

Tout est si clair. Je pouvais voir l'air. Je pouvais vraiment le voir. Tellement de couleurs. Des couleurs que je ne savais même pas qui existaient.

« Bella ? » Entendis-je une voix demander.

Je regardai autour et trouvai Emmett assis en face de moi.

Il est si parfait. Je pensais qu'il était parfait quand j'étais humaine mais rien et je veux dire rien m'a préparée pour ce qu'il avait l'air par des yeux de vampire.

« Oui ? » Lui demandai-je. Ma nouvelle voix telle une cloche répondit. Ok alors maintenant ma voix a changée quoi d'autre a changé ?

« Wow, ma voix est différente. » Dis-je en entendant une paire de gloussements de la part de la famille.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandai-je. « Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est Edward qui m'a projetée contre le mur et ensuite tout est devenu noir. Qui m'a mordu ? »

« Edward l'a fait en premier, et ensuite Emmett et moi avons mordu tes chevilles et tes poignets pour que la transformation soit plus rapide. » Répondit Carlisle. Il était le plus éloigné de moi.

« Oh. Alors où est-il ? »

« Qui ? »

« Edward. »

« Il est…parti. »

« Parti ? Mais je voulais l'envoyer contre un arbre. Maintenant que je suis un vampire je peux le battre. » Dis-je.

Emmett explosa de rire.

« Ravi que je t'amuses Em. » Marmonnai-je.

« Désolé chérie mais c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendu en 3 jours. »

« Oh. Alors qu'est-ce que tu a fait pendant ces 3 jours ? »

« Te surveiller. »

« Merci. » Dis-je tendrement.

« Bella ? » Demanda Jasper.

Je regardais vers lui, wow. Il semblait si différent aussi. En fait tout le monde l'était. C'est étrange.

« Oui Jasper ? » Répondis-je après quelques minutes à être resté bouche bée devant le reste de la famille.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de chasser ? » Après qu'il m'ait demandé ça je sentis une forte brûlure dans ma gorge.

Je pris ma main pour la couvrir.

Jasper rit.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

« C'était là mais ce n'était pas très fort jusqu'à ce que tu y fasses allusion. »

Il me regarda avec incrédulité.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Honnêtement. Alors… devons-nous y aller ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui. » Dit-il en insistant sur le i.

Je me levai pour partir et tout le monde me suivis.

« Hum. Est-ce que quelqu'un vient ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui Bella. Nous avons besoin d'être sûrs que rien de mal ne va arriver en plus c'est ta première chasse nous pensions que tu aimerais la rendre mémorable avec le reste d'entre nous. » Répondit Carlisle

« Merci Carlisle. »

Carlisle prit la tête et sortit de la maison et nous nous arrêtâmes tous en formant un cercle là où Carlisle se trouvait.

« Bella. Ferme tes yeux et sent. »

Je fis comme il me dit. Je sentis un élan à peu près à 400 yards.

« Un élan à 400 yards. »

« Bien maintenant suis-le et laisse tes sens te guider. »

Je fis comme il dit et suivis l'élan. Comme je me rapprochai je pouvais sentir le battement de cœur et le sang qui coulait à travers son corps. Je lui sautai dessus et brisai son cou avant de m'enfouir dans son cou, en perçant sa peau et en buvant le sang qui coulait dans ma bouche.

C'est la chose la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais goûtée.

Assez vite je bus l'élan entier et Emmett m'aida à étendre le corps.

Je me tournai vers le reste de la famille qui me regardait avec de la crainte sur leurs visages.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je après qu'ils soient restés comme ça un moment.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une chasse comme ça pour un nouveau-né Bella. » Dit Jasper.

« Hum ok. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? »

« Oh. »

« Est-ce que tu en as assez ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Oui merci Carlisle. »

« Ok nous allons retourner à la maison. »

Nous retournâmes à la maison. Tout le monde se dirigea dans d'autres pièces de la maison sauf Emmett, Esme, Carlisle et moi. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, moi assise entre Esme et Emmett qui m'enlaçaient tous les deux.

« Carlisle ? » Demandai-je après avoir été assise dans le salon une demi-heure.

« Oui Bella ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer avec Charlie ? »

« Nous devrons simuler ta mort Bella. Tu ne peux pas rester autour des humains. C'est trop risqué. »

« Alors je ne peux plus jamais voir Charlie, Renée, Phil ou mes amis plus jamais ? »

« Non. Je suis désolé Bella. »

« C'est bon. C'est ce que je voulais mais je voulais que se soit Emmett qui me transforme pas Edward pour commencer et vous deux avez du finir. Je voulais que se soit après la remise des diplômes. Dire au revoir à tout le monde. Comment Charlie va faire face ? ça va le détruire, j'étais la seule personne qu'il avait. Renée a Phil alors elle ira bien. Mais Charlie. Pourquoi Edward m'a transformée ? »

Cette fois c'est Esme qui répondit.

« Bella. Je sais que tu voulais que ça se passe différemment. Je sais que tu voulais être prête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward a décidé de te mordre. C'est quelque chose dont nous allons parler avec lui quand il sera revenu. Jusque la, nous allons tous t'aider à faire face avec cette nouvelle vie, nous sommes ta famille Bella. Et pas parce que tu es avec quelqu'un de la famille mais parce que tu es notre propre fille à Carlisle et à moi, la sœur d'Edward, de Jasper, d'Alice et de Rosalie et la compagne d'Emmett. Je sais qu'il y aurait eu une autre façon si les choses avaient marchées entre toi et Edward mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant et c'est la façon dont ce sera toujours. Nous t'aimons et tu es une Cullen. Oui tu as un nom de famille différent mais tu fais toujours parti des notre. Tu nous a maintenu ensemble. La glue qui nous a gardés ensemble. Tu es la pièce manquante que nous recherchions. »

Elle dit ça avec beaucoup de compassion que je me sentais come si j'allais pleurée si je le pouvais.

Je lui fis un câlin.

« Merci Esme. Je ressens la même chose pour vous tous aussi. Je souhaite juste si j'avais pu entrer dans cette vie par mes propres moyens. Pas comme ça je n'étais pas prête pour cette vie mais je voulais être transformée dans mes propres conditions et pas comme ça. Je vous aime toujours tous cependant. Peut être pas Edward. Pas encore. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal dernièrement mais peut être qu'avec le temps je l'aimerais. Mais pas comme je l'aimais avant. »

Je regardai Emmett et réalisai que je n'avais pas passée beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

« Hey Emmett ? »

« Oui Bella ? »

« Tu veux sortir et faire quelque chose ? Je resterais en dehors des humains promis » ajoutai-je à l'attention de Carlisle et d'Esme.

« Bien sûr. Allons-s'y. »

Nous sortîmes de la maison main dans la main et courûmes à travers la prairie où nous trouvâmes Edward assis au milieu.

« Edward ? » Demandai-je.

Il se retourna, nous vit Emmett et moi ensemble et couru. Nous le suivîmes.

« Edward ! » Criâmes Emmett et moi

Nous arrivâmes à la même vitesse loin dans les bois.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Loin de toi. » Répondit-il froidement.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu me transforme alors que je suis avec Emmett, mais tu n'y a même pas pensé quand nous étions ensemble ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'une fois peut être je pourrais faire quelque chose par moi-même ? Etre un peu heureuse puis gâcher tous mes plans ? »

« Je croyais que c'étais ce que tu voulais…tu voulais devenir une des notre alors je l'ai pour toi. »

« Je voulais que se soit Emmett qui me transforme. Tu n'avais aucun droit de me prendre ça. Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as quitté dans les bois. »

« Je suis désolé Bella. Vraiment. »

« Oui et bien tout de suite je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner maintenant. Je l'avais fait avant que tu décides de me mordre. J'avais compris pourquoi tu m'avais quitté et je t'avais pardonné. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner maintenant. Spécialement pour ça. »

Il s'approcha de moi, et caressa ma joue. Pas d'étincelles, pas d'électricité juste la sensation de brûlure.

Je criais.

Edward retira sa main de ma peau et la dernière chose que je sache c'est que je peux entendre les pensées d'Edward et d'Emmett…

_Bella ? Seigneur, Bella ! Je vais le tuer. Il l'a fait souffrir beaucoup. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle crie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait._

J'entendis les pensées d'Emmett…

« Em ? »

« Bella ? »

« Je peux entendre tes pensées. Celle d'Edward aussi. »

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux choqués.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Carlisle. »

Nous rentrâmes tous à la maison et je pouvais entendre les pensées de tout le monde.

Je bouchais mes oreilles avec mes mains pour essayer de les maîtriser et étonnement ça a marché.

Je retirai mes mains de mes oreilles e tout le monde regardait avec inquiétude.

« Je pouvais entendre les pensées de tout le monde et ensuite je ne voulais plus les entendre et ça s'est arrêté. » Dis-je.

Carlisle me regarda avec inquiétude et avec de la crainte.

« Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu entendes les pensées ? »

« Edward m'a touché et j'ai senti une brûlure et j'ai crié et quand il a retiré ses mains je pouvais entendre les pensées des gens. »

« Hum…Alice, fais-moi un câlin. » Dis-je à Alice.

Alice vint vers moi et m'enlaça. A nouveau je senti une brûlure et je commençai à crier ce qui fait qu'Alice me relâcha rapidement.

J'arrêtai de crier et j'eue immédiatement une vision.

_Vision –_

_Jasper vint vers moi, et m'enlaça. Je criais et ensuite tressaillis._

_« Je peux sentir les émotions des gens. »_

_« Incroyable…Bella. Tu peux copier les pouvoirs des gens. »_

_Fin de la vision –_

« OMD. » Dis-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux copier le pouvoir des gens. Ils me touchent et les pouvoirs qu'ont les gens je les copient. »

« Comment s'es-tu ça Bella ? »

« J'ai eus une vision après qu'Alice m'est lâchée. C'était Jasper qui m'enlaçait et je criais, il m'a relâché et ensuite j'ai trésaille parce que je pouvais ressentir les émotions des gens. Ensuite tu as dit `Incroyable…Bella. Tu peux copier les pouvoirs des gens. ' »

Jasper vins vers moi et m'enlaça, je criai.

Il me laissa partir.

J'arrêtai de crier et tressaillis.

Je pouvais ressentir les émotions des gens.

« Incroyable….Bella. Tu peux copier le pouvoir des gens. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte, je vous ai juste dit ce qui allait se passer et ça s'est passé. » Je dis d'un ton sec à Carlisle.

« Désolé Carlisle. C'est trop effrayant pour moi à traiter en un jour. »

« C'est bon Bella. Ça doit être très bizarre. »

« Vous me le dites. »

« Nous avons besoin de te garder calme un peu. Les Volturi seront très intéressés par toi. Tu es pratiquement invincible. »

Génial c'est juste ce dont j'ai besoin.

« Hum qui sont le Volturi ? ils m'ont l'air très familiers. »

Edward parla.

« Bella. Le jour de ton anniversaire quand nous regardions Roméo et Juliette. Je t'ai parlé d'eux. Ils étaient aussi mentionnés dans l'histoire de Carlisle, la première fois que tu es venu ici. »

« Oh je me souviens. Les gens chez qui il aurait fallu aller si j'étais morte alors tu peux te suicider. Maintenant je me souviens. »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Esme.

« Oh. Désolé Edward je n'étais pas supposer parler de ça ? Oups. » Dis-je innocemment.

« Oui Bella. Tu n'étais pas supposer en parler. » Dit-il froidement.

« Oui. Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de vivre si jamais je mourrais et ensuite tu as rompu avec moi. Désolée mais ça ne me semblais pas bien. Je veux dire si je serais morte après que tu m'ais mordu est-ce que tu serais allé à eux pour mettre fin à ta vie ensuite ? »

« Bien sûr que j'y serais allé. »

« Pourquoi ? Nous nous n'aurions pas été ensemble alors qu'est ce que ça aurait fait ? »

« il n'y a pas de moyen de vivre dans ce monde si tu n'existe plus. »

« Oui et à propos de cette famille Edward. Si tu t'étais suicidé toi-même alors cette famille se serait séparée. Ça aurait été assez dur s'ils m'avaient perdu mais te perdre aussi ça aurait brisé tout le monde. Et ne me fait pas le coup de la discussion coupable non plus. »

Il resta silencieux. Je regardai autour et trouvai le reste de la famille était en bas aussi.

« Hum. Je pense que je vais rester calme maintenant. »

« Tu crois Bella ? » Edward me gronda.

Hummm je me demande ce que pense tout le monde.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'Edward ai dit ça (Emmett)_

_Non pas mon bébé. Je ne veux pas penser à Edward qui va vers eux. (Esme)_

_Mon fils. Non jr ne peux pas croire qu'il dirait ça. Spécialement à Bella. Quand elle était seulement humaine. (Carlisle)_

_Porc arrogant qui dit ça à Bella. Oui je sais que je ne l'aime pas mais aller. (Rosalie)_

_Il ne le fera pas, il ne le fera pas, il ne le fera pas (Alice)_

_Mec les émotions de tout le monde sont folles….en incluant celles de Bella. Tu lu as fait du mal beaucoup de fois Edward tu es un idiot (Jasper)_

J'arrêtai d'écouter les pensées et commençai à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle Bella ? » Demanda Edward.

« Oui Edward tu es un idiot. »

Jasper et Edward me regardèrent drôlement et ensuite Jasper et moi rîmes plus fort.

Le reste de la famille resta là en nous regardant comme si nous étions lunatiques. Je décidai de m'expliquer.

« Ok alors après tout j'ai décidé de voir ce que pensait tout le monde et Jasper parlait d'Edward à travers ses pensées et il l'a traité Edward d'idiiot pour m'avoir fait du mal. »

« Ohhh, » dit Carlisle.

« Oui. Alors maintenant je sais ce qu'est mon pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? Trouver chaque vampire dans le monde et les faire me toucher et ensuite plus personne ne pourra me toucher ? Edward ? Est-ce que tu peux toujours entendre mes pensées ? »

« Non. »

« Peut être que je peux bloquer les pouvoirs par la pensée aussi alors. Ça va être cool. »

« ça fera de toi un bouclier aussi Bella. »

« Alors est-ce que je peux me défendre moi-même physiquement aussi ? »

« Peut être mais si nous pouvons travailler sur ça demain. »

« Ok. Je vais aller lire quelque part. hum où est-ce que je vais rester vu que je ne vis plus chez Charlie ? Ou est-ce que je dois me débrouiller moi-même ? »

« Bella tu reste ici et il y a une chambre pour toi déjà. Ne pense même pas sortir par toi-même. » Dit Esme.

« Ok. » Alice et moi sortîmes de la pièce et elle me guida vers ce qui était maintenant ma propre chambre.


	12. The Vision

Chapitre 11 : The Vision

Bella POV

J'aime être un vampire. C'est ce que je voulais depuis que j'avis su pour les Cullen et maintenant c'était arrivé et c'est génial. Je déteste l'idée qu'une partie du venin d'Edward soit à l'intérieur de moi mais pour compenser j'ai une partie du venin d'Emmett et de Carlisle aussi en moi. Ça semble totalement effrayant quand je pense de cette façon, mais c'est pus facile de penser de cette façon quand mon ex-amant, qui a décidé de me mordre quand je voulais que ça se passe autrement. La façon d'Emmett. Les fesses d'Edward avaient été bottés plusieurs fois maintenant. Chaque fois c'était lui faire payer de m'avoir mordu à la place d'Emmett quand j'aurais été prête.

Ils simulèrent ma mort. Je suis officiellement morte dans le monde humain maintenant. Je suis allée à mes propres funérailles l'autre jour et vis Charlie, Renée et Phil là-bas. Je voulais vraiment être avec eux et les enlaçais une dernière fois mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas risquer cela. Premièrement, ils seraient effrayés de voir leur fille qui revenait d'entre les morts et de plus j'ai les yeux rouges bien que je porte des lentilles de contacts qui auraient marchées mais je doute totalement de ça maintenant. C'est trop tard.

J'avais espionnai Charlie plusieurs fois juste pour voir comment il allait. Les loups n'étaient pas encore au courant pour moi. Bien que, je suis très sûre que nous devrons leur dire à propos de l'écart fait au traité ou peut être nous pouvions faire croire que c'est un autre vampire qui m'a mordu…peut être que ça peut marcher. Je devrais en parler avec Carlisle plus tard.

Les Cullen sont une famille maintenant plus que jamais. Carlisle et Esme sont mes parents dans tous les sens du terme. Ils agissaient totalement différemment que me traitaient Charlie et Renée, j'étais toujours la plus adulte des trois. Maintenant on s'occupait actuellement de moi. Je pensais à les appeler maman et papa mais, je n'avais aucune idée de comment il le prendrait. J'imagine que je pouvais soit demander à Alice ou les appeler comme ça et voir ce qui arrivait. Mais ça dépend si ça se fini par moi qui suis humiliée alors j'imagine que je demanderais à Alice. C'est la seule manière. Techniquement je suis encore une Swan jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et moi franchissions le pas si ça arrivait un jour. J'aimerais que ça arrive. Cependant je pense que c'est trop tôt.

M'allonger dans la prairie me fais du bien. Mais Emmett me manque. Je retournais à la maison et trouvai Alice qui m'attendait.

« Hey Alice, qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« J'ai eu une vision qui appelais Esme et Carlisle, Maman et Papa. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit quand je les ai appelé comme ça ? »

« Ils sont tous les deux heureux Bella. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu vas les appeler maman et papa si vite. »

« Ils sont plus des parents que Charlie et Renée ne pouvaient l'être envers moi Alice. J'étais toujours l'adulte je me suis pratiquement élevée moi-même. Esme et Carlisle sont les parents que j'ai toujours voulus. J'aime Charlie et Renée mais je ne les ai jamais appelé papa et maman. Ils n'agissaient pas comme les parents dont j'avais besoin, alors qu'Esme et Carlisle le font. Vous êtes tous ma famille et c'est vrai. »

« Assez juste, ça va aller. Ils seront ravi Bella. Ils t'aiment comme leur propre fille z=et tu es ma sœur autant que celle de Rosalie et Jasper. Edward trouve ça un peu difficile mais ça va marché à la fin. Promis. »

« Merci Alice. » Je lui fis un câlin.

« ça va. Maintenant est-ce que tu veux regarder un film ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Nous nous assîmes dans la pièce d'en face et regardâmes He's juste not that into you jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'Alice paraisse avoir une vision. Heureusement pour moi je pouvais utiliser mon pouvoir et faire que je n'entende plus les pensées des gens ni ressente leurs émotions et voir les visions en même temps, c'est génial Edward ne peux toujours pas lire mes pensées alors j'imagine que j'ai une sorte de bouclier mental.

Alice sortit de sa vision et nous regarda avec horreur.

_-vision-_

_Trois silhouettes en manteau noir entrèrent dans la pièce._

_« Carlisle, c'est si bon de te revoir. » Dit l'un d'eux._

_« Pareillement Aro. Que me vaut cette visite ? »_

_« Nous pensions que nous pourrions avoir plus de renseignements sur toi et ta famille. »_

_« Comme c'est gentil. »_

_Aro regarda autour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur moi._

_« Je vois que tu as un nouveau membre dans ta famille Carlisle. »_

_« Oui Aro, c'est la compagne d'Emmett Bella. »_

_Il vint vers moi et toucha ma main je criais alors que son pouvoir m'appartenait maintenant._

_« Intéressant. Je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées e, plus elle crie quand elle me touche. »_

_« Oui, je pense que c'est un bouclier et elle peut aussi copier les pouvoirs des gens et elle les garde pour toujours. »_

_« Je veux que tu rejoigne les Vokturi. » _

_-fin de la vision-_

« Non. » Gémis-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Les Volturi vont venir et ils me veulent. »

.


	13. Reactions and Visitors

Chapitre 12 : Reactions and Visitors

Bella POV

''Non.'' Tout le monde haleta.

Je risquai un regard à travers la pièce et vis 7 visages remplis de douleur.

''Nous ne pouvons pas te perdre Bella.'' Dit Esme.

''Vous n'allez pas me perdre. Je vais décliner l'invitation. Je vais être polie mais il n'y a pas moyen que j'aille avec eux. Ils vont devoir me tuer avant que je le fasse.''

Tout le monde avait l'air soulagé après que j'ai dit ça. Probablement à cause du fait que je n'irais pas avec eux, plutôt dire que je mourais avant d'aller avec eux. C'était la vérité. Je ne quitterais pas ma famille pour rien. Ils signifiaient tout pour moi depuis que je les avais rencontrés. Il s'était déjà passée beaucoup de choses et si je devais partir à nouveau je reviendrais où je suis maintenant. J'aurais fait ça à nouveau dans un battement de cœur humain…sans jeu de mot. Les choses se passent bien avec moi et Emmett je ne ferais rien pour compromettre ça, ce qui inclus partir avec la royauté vampirique. Ils pourraient me traquer à travers le monde entier pour le reste de l'éternité s'ils le voulaient.

``Carlisle ? '' Demandai-je avec précaution.

« Oui Bella ? »

« Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer quand je leur dirais non ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils laisseront tomber, me forcerons en disant que si je ne pars pas alors un de vous mourra, ou si je refuse je mourais ? »

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas Bella. Je doute qu'Alice aurait une vision ou toi sur cette question tant qu'ils n'auront pas arrêtés leur décision à propos de ça. »

« Oh. » Fus ma réponse de génie.

Une autre pensée me vint à l'esprit.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que nous aurons besoin d'aide ? Je veux dire ils peuvent facilement essayer de nous attaquer. Alors si nous avions de l'aide peut être que ça pourrait nous aider à finir avec une meilleure issue que nous tous qui perdons nos vis. »

« C'est une brillante idée Bella. Peut être que les Denali pourront aider je vais leur téléphoner maintenant. » Dit Carlisle et il quitta la pièce.

Alice se tourna vers moi « Bella ils nous aideront. Ils ne peuvent pas refuser à Carlisle. Par ailleurs Eleazar était un membre des Volturi. Il pourra être capable de nous donner une meilleure indication de ce qui nous attend en plus son pouvoir peut nous aider à comprendre les notre aussi. »

« Hum, comment Alice ? Si je ne peux pas comprendre qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il le peut ? »

« Son pouvoir l'aide à comprendre quel est le pouvoir des autres personnes. Alors si tu ne l'avais pas réalisé, il peut t'aider. »

« Wow et les Volturi l'ont laissé partir ? Juste comme ça ? »

« Oui. Il est encore considéré comme de la famille de même que Carlisle, ce qui fait que la possibilité de nous attaquer est assez mince mais c'est juste une précaution. »

Carlisle descendit 2 secondes plus tard.

« Ils seront heureux de t'aider Bella. Ils seront là demain. Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. Ils ont entendu parler de toi par Edward quand vous étiez ensemble. Cependant ils ne sont pas au courant à propos de toi et Emmett. Ce sera une conversation très intéressante demain, je peux te l'assurer. C'est incompréhensible que deux couples se séparent et ensuite trouve un nouveau compagnon si vite après s'être séparé. En fait c'est complètement incompréhensible pour des compagnons qui ont rompu. Peut être que tu n'étais pas faite pour être la compagne d'Edward, Bella et pareil pour Emmett et Rosalie. »

Je me tournai vers Emmett et je souris et l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchotai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il m'embrassa et me serra plus fort contre moi.

Nous nous séparâmes bientôt et je me serrai contre son torse pendant que nous parlions toute la nuit en attendant l'arrivée du clan des Denali.

Emmett et moi étions dans notre chambre en attendant l'arrivée du clan des Denali.

« Emmett ? Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les mauvaises choses m'arrivent à moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bella ? »

« Et bien je suis presque morte écrasée par le van de Tyler, ensuite James, puis Edward qui me quitte, et ensuite il me transforme et maintenant les Volturi viennent pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une existence paisible ? »

Il me serra fort, m'embrassa doucement mais passionnément. Il se recula.

« Bella. Les choses arrivent pour une raison. Cette raison est probablement plus inconnue que jamais. Mais je sais par fait que tout ce qui s'est passé avant m'a mené à toi. Je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Est-ce que tu souhaites que ça ne soit jamais arrivé, parce que si ça n'était pas arrivé nous ne serions pas assis ici en ce moment. »

« Em, j'aurais fait ça à nouveau en un battement de cœur. Je te le promets. J'espère juste que je n'aurais pas partir pendant que vous restez tous ici. J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai été cependant, j'espère juste que ça aurais pu être mieux. Je t'aime Emmett. S'il te plait ne pense pas que je vais nous changer pour rien au monde. Mais je me demande ce qui aurait été si nous y n'étions pas parvenus du tout pendant que nous allions ici. »

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. Honnêtement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Volturi, ou rien qui s'est passé auparavant parce que le passé est exactement ça. Le passé. Focalise-toi sur le futur. Notre futur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Nous prendrons ce que la vie nous donnera. Je ne te quitterais pas. Je t'aime. »

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, doucement, attentionnées, tendrement, passionnément. Nous nous séparâmes parce que nous entendîmes Alice crier.

« Ils seront là dans 2 minutes les gars ! » Cria-t-elle.

Nous nous levâmes et descendîmes les escaliers pour aller dans le salon où le reste de la famille se trouvait.

Edward nous regarda et se renfrogna.

« Quoi Edward ? »

« Emmett. Est-ce que tu peux s'il te plait contrôler tes pensées au sujet de Bella. Je ne veux pas savoir combien était fantastique ce moment. Ou combien tu veux que ce soit plus. C'est trop bizarre et personnel. »

« Et bien Eddie. Sort de ma tête et fa te faire voir tu l'as quitté alors elle peut faire ce qu'elle a envie et si ça inclus avoir des moments intimes avec moi alors je suis d'accord pour ça. Tu as perdu le droit d'être trop protecteur quand tu l'as quitté dans cette forêt. »

La dernière chose que je sais c'est que la sonnette de la porte sonna. Ok c'est ça. C'est les Denali. Tanya sera tout le temps sur Edward, et je serais tout le temps sur Emmettn Eleazar peut m'aider avec mes pouvoirs et nous pouvons combattre les Volturi, excellent.

Carlisle alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour mes vieux amis. »

« Salut Carlisle. » Dit l'un des membres du clan tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison chacun d'eux enlaçant Carlisle.

Carlisle ferma la porte et alla vers Esme qui lui fit un câlin et une bise rapide sur la joue.

Les Denali regardaient chaque membre de la famille et puis s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Carlisle le remarqua.

« Les Denali j'aimerais vous présenter le nouveau membre de ma famille. Voici Bella Swan. La compagne d'Emmett. »

Je les regardais et ils restèrent choqués.

Tanya je suppose, se tourna vers Edward.

« Aw Eddie tu est de nouveau seul ? »

« Apparemment Tanya. » Dit-il avec une grimace.

Elle se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Rosalie, Emmett, vous n'êtes plus ensemble. »

« Et bien manifestement. Si Bella est la compagne d'Emmett. » Répliqua Rosalie. Je jure que c'est une cession de `constatation ' en ce moment.

Je regardai autour de la pièce vers les autres membres du clan. En ne sachant pas qui était qui. Esme avait du s'en rendre compte tandis qu'elle voyait que je les regardais complètement abasourdie tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler quelques noms.

« Bella, voici Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer tous. »

« Nous aussi Bella. » Répondit Carmen.

« Alors qui t'a transformée ? Je peux dire que tu es un nouveau-né. » Demanda Irina.

« Edward l'a fait. Nous avons rompu et puis un jour il m'a attaqué et mordu. »

Il y eut 5 halètements choqués après que j'ai répondu.

« Aww je suis désolée Bella. Vraiment. Alors qui voulais-tu qui te transforme ? » Demanda Kate.

« Emmett. Il était là pour moi quand Edward m'a quitté dans la forêt. Il m'a guéri et sommes revenus ensemble à nouveau. Je l'aime. Ça semblait une chose évidente. Pas si évidente pour certain. » Dis-je en envoyant un regard à Edward. Edward baissa la tête honteux.

« Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses avec toi, mais je veux vraiment que nous devenions amis à nouveau. Je sais que je n'aurais pas d'autre chance avec toi. Mais s'il te plait laisse-moi être ton ami, ou ton frère. Ne me jette pas. S'il te plait. » Supplia-t-il. Mon cœur mort se brisa. J'avais été si rattrapée par ma colère envers lui que j'avais complètement oubliée comment il doit se sentir. Il dit que je suis si altruiste mais je suis l'opposé. Je suis égoïste. Qui ne vaut rien.

« Bella. » Cria Jasper.

« Quoi ? »

« Peux-tu s'il te plait arrêter avec les émotions, tu compte beaucoup. Je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps mais c'est encore vrai. Arrête de te sentir comme ça. »

« Ok. Désolée Jasper. »

Les Denali me regardèrent.

« Oui ? » Demandai-je incertaine de ce qu'ils regardaient quand ils me regardaient.

« Incroyable. » Dit Eleazar.

« Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Son don. Elle n'a pas besoin de toucher les gens pour avoir leurs pouvoirs. Elle a tous les dons possibles mais quand elle touche quelqu'un le don que, que le vampire possède est immédiatement intensifié. Elle peut les utiliser automatiquement comme elle le veut elle doit juste penser au don et il peut être utilisé. Elle peut aussi prendre les pouvoirs des autres vampires mais ça dure que 12 heures. C'est incroyable. Je peux voir pourquoi les Volturi la veulent. C'est le vampire le plus puissant dans le monde. Elle est littéralement indestructible. Le feu ne lui fera rien, elle ne peut jamais mourir. Je veux dire nous sommes tous morts mais elle ne peut pas être détruite de la même façon que nous. Elle est parfaite pour la garde. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne la veulent pas pour la garde mais pour le trône. Le plus puissant vampire à la charge du monde vampirique. »

Tout le monde me regarda. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je viens juste de me faire dire que je suis le plus puissant vampire dans le monde. Dois-je me joindre aux Volturi ? Deviendrai-je un mauvais vampire et commence à boire du sang humain ?

Alice est envahit par une vision. Elle en sortit. Elle me regarda avec horreur. De même qu'Edward. Manifestement il a vu la vision quand Alice était en train de l'avoir.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu ne peux pas te joindre à eux Bella. Tu ne peux pas boire du sang humain. S'il te plait ne nous laisse pas. Si tu te joins à eux tu vas détruire tout le monde. S'il te plait ne le fait pas. »

« Alice calme-toi. Sérieusement. Je pensais juste à ce qu'on m'a dit. Si on te dit que tu es le vampire le plus puissant dans le monde ne penserais-tu pas à toutes les possibilités ? »

« J'imagine. »

« Et bien. C'était ce que je faisais. Bien que je ne pensais pas aux autres possibilités. J'étais aussi effrayée par le regard sur ton visage quand tu étais en train d'avoir la vision. »

« Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu nous a maintenu ensemble. Tu es la glue de cette famille. J'ai vu ce qui allait nous arriver si tu pars. Laisse-moi te le dire. Ce n'était pas joli. Promets-moi juste, que tu ne partiras pas avec eux. »

« Alice je ne peux pas faire cette promesse. »

Tout le monde chez les Denali et les Cullen haletèrent et avaient l'air triste.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je ne peux pas faire cette promesse, si les Volturi menace quelqu'un de cette famille j'irais avec eux pour sauver vos vies. S'ils ne menacent personne alors je resterais. Mais savoir que je pourrais être à la charge du monde vampirique pour l'éternité et savoir que vous êtes tous encore envie qu' être avec vous et quelqu'un ou quelques un d'entre vous ne sont plus là. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime. Esme et Carlisle vous êtes mes parents dans tous les sens du terme. Vous êtes plus mes parents que Charlie, Renée et Phil ont pu l'être. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice vous êtes mes frères et sœurs dans tous les sens du terme. Emmett tu es ma vie. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux même pas essayer. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar vous êtes mes cousins autant que tous les autres dans cette famille même si je vous ai rencontré seulement quelques heures auparavant. Je ne prends pas ça à la légère. Si la vie de quelqu'un est en danger alors je ne vivrais pas avec ça. J'irais avec eux. Cependant si je vais avec eux sous la promesse et qu'ils vous attaquent laissez-moi vous dire que je vengerais votre mort. Rien ne peut me battre et vous le savez tous. Je vous le promets. »

Après ce qu'on pouvait appeler un petit discours je fus envahis par une étreinte familière. Esme et Carlisle se serraient plus fort car ils savaient maintenant ce que je ressentais pour eux. Je pensais à les appeler maman et papa. Mais je leur demanderais plus tard. Je pense qu'Edward a maintenant accepté qu'il n'est rien de plus que mon frère pour moi. Jasper a gagné une autre sœur. Rosalie je n'en sais rien. Elle me détestait quand j'étais humaine et probablement maintenant aussi, plus que jamais parce que je lui avais `voler ' Emmett. Pour être honnête je m'en fiche vraiment maintenant. Si elle veut de moi comme sœur alors je serais là pour elle. Si rien de tel se produit, Alice sera toujours ma meilleure amie maintenant c'est ma sœur. Nous étions toujours proches j'espère juste que nous pouvons avoir une relation plus proche. De même que les Denali que j'avais seulement vu qu'une fois, si le reste de ma famille leur faisait confiance et les aimait comme une famille alors je le peux aussi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour cette famille. Vraiment.

Nous nous séparâmes. J'avais décidé de parler avec Carlisle et Esme, en les faisant savoir plus tôt que tard serait le mieux.

« Esme ? Carlisle ? Puis-je vous parler en privé s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr Bella. Allons faire un tour. » Répondit Esme.

Nous partîmes de la maison et montâmes dans la Mercedes de Carlisle. Nous quittâmes la propriété et nous assurâmes qu'Edward ne pouvait pas nous entendre. Nous allâmes à Seattle et nous arrêtâmes dans un parking.

Nous sortîmes et allâmes faire un tour.

« De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Bella ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Hum, et bien vous savez le discours que j'ai fait à la maison et j'ai dit que vous étiez mes parents plus que Charlie, Renée ou Phil avaient pu l'être ? »

« Oui » dirent-ils incertains.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais vous appeler maman et papa ? Je sais que ça parait bizarre mais je n'ai jamais appelé Charlie, Renée et Phil que par leurs noms. Je veux dire n'ai jamais appelé Charlie papa que devant lui, Renée a toujours été l'enfant dans notre relation elle était plus comme une meilleure amie qu'une mère et je devais veillais sur elle et sur moi-même. Phil était mon beau-père alors j'imagine que je peux gérer ça mais sérieusement vous avez veillez sur moi de beaucoup de manières et je me sens en sécurité avec vous-même pour ce que je suis, et j'aime pouvoir parler avec vous deux à propos de tout, vous m'attendiez quand j'étais humaine, vous me supportez avec se qu'il se passe et vous étiez là avec James, vous étiez là quand Edward est parti. »

Esme et Carlisle me firent un câlin.

« Bella écoute-moi ok ? Tu es notre fille si tu veux nous appeler maman et papa tu le peux, tu peux aussi nous appeler Esme et Carlisle. Appelle-nous comme il te plaira. Nous t'aimons et nous ferons n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu sais que je pense que l'incident avec James l'a prouvé. Nous savions que tu serais importante pour nous le jour où Alice a eu sa première vision de toi. Tout ira bien Bella. Nous savons que tu as peur avec cette visite inattendue des Volturi. Ça va aller. » Répondit Carlisle.

Je souris. Je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même, si je finissais par partir avec les Volturi je les ferais devenir végétariens.

« Papa, je promets que si je pars avec eux, je les ferais devenir végétariens, ce sera la première règle quand je serais au pouvoir. S'il y a une manière de devenir le leader de ce monde et rester avec vous je le ferais. Je me débarrasserais des vampires dans les guerres du sud, je serais plus stricte que les Volturi mais je serais meilleure qu'eux aussi. Je veux que vous soyez fiers et quand je serais sorti de mes années de nouveau-né je deviendrais un médecin je sais que je ne serais pas capable de rester au même endroit très longtemps mais j'y travaillerais. En fait si Eleazar dit que j'ai tous les pouvoirs ne pourrai-je pas être capable de me faire vieillir moi-même. Et si je peux faire ça. Peut être que je peux nous faire ressembler plus vieux alors nous pourrions rester dans un endroit pendant des années. Nous n'aurions pas à déménager tous les 5 ans alors. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Je le regardait et vis un sourire massif et il me regarda avec fierté.

« Bella, je serais toujours fier de toi. Je t'aiderais de la meilleure façon possible, je t'aiderais avec l'université, je t'aiderais avec tes pouvoirs. Tu es ma fille. Si tu veux de nous aussi nous pouvons demander à Jasper de se procurer quelques papiers pour dire que tu as été adoptée par nous. Je sais que tu garde ton nom de famille, mais ce serait plus officiel si tu le voulais aussi. Dis-le et nous le ferons. »

« Vous voulez vraiment m'adopter ? Est-ce que les autres sont adoptés ? »

« Oui, nous l'avons fait il y a quelques années avant que ce soit officiel mais nous pouvons le faire quand tu veux Bella. »

Je sautais dans tous les sens et les enlaçais fortement.

« Est-ce que c'est un oui Bella ? » Demanda Esme en gloussant.

« Oui, je vous aime beaucoup, je pensais cependant que si je vais être adoptée, je changerais mon nom, je ne veux pas être une Cullen jusqu'à ce que je me marrie avec Emmett. Je serais une Hale comme Rosalie et Jasper. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« Oui Bella, c'est bon. Retournons à la maison et allons le dire aux autres. »

« Ok. Allon-s'y ! »

Emmett POV

Bella, Carlisle et Esme quittèrent la maison et partirent avec la voiture. Je me tournai vers Alice.

« Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle sautait dans tous les sens sur sa chaise.

« Esme et Carlisle vont l'adopter ! Elle sera Bella Hale. »

Elle ne voulait pas être une Cullen. Pour une raison que j'ignorais ça me décevais.

« Emmett. Elle veut être une Hale parce qu'elle veut devenir une Cullen par le mairiage. »

Le reste d'entre nous la regardait choqué. Bella comme ma femme. J'aime cette pensée. Edward gronda.

« Edward, je pensais que nous en avions déjà parlés ? Tu l'as quitté, elle est avec moi, tu es son frère. Tu as eu ta chance et tu n'as pas su la prendre. Passe à autre chose, je sais que tu l'aime encore mais aime-la comme ta sœur. Elle a fait son choix juste comme toi tu as fait le tien en la jetant. »

Je demanderais à Bella de se marier avec moi, mais je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand les Volturi vont venir, si nous nous en sortons avec la visite je lui demanderais après. J'espère juste qu'elle dira oui.

----

Bella, Esme et Carlisle revinrent assez tôt. Ils entrèrent dans la maison avec un sourire massif sur leurs visages. Je me dirigeai vers Bella et lui fis un câlin et l'embrassai.

« Salut Em. » Dit-elle.

« Salut Bells. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle regarda vers Esme et Carlisle et leur fit un hochement de la tête.

« Jasper ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Oui Carlisle. »

« Est-ce que tu peux venir dans mon bureau un moment s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Nous allâmes au canapé et nous assîmes en se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Jasper descendit à peine 5 minutes plus tard. En s'avançant vers Bella et en lui donnant un grand câlin.

« Merci Bella. »

« C'est bon Jasper. Je t'aime mon frère. » Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Je la regardai interrogativement.

Esme et Carlisle entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent.

« Est-ce nous pouvons parler un moment s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Carlisle avec de l'autorité dans sa voix.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regarda vers Carlisle et Esme.

« Merci. Maintenant nous avons un e nouvelle. Comme vous le savez Bella, Esme et moi sommes aller faire un tour plus tôt et avons eus une conversation. Nous avons décidé d'adopter Bella. Maintenant elle va s'appeler Bella Hale. Comme ça si Emmet et Bella deviennent mari et femme elle pourra utiliser le nom de Cullen. »

Je regardai Bella elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Je regardai Rosalie, elle et Bella n'avaient pas été les meilleures amies et maintenant Bella utilise son nom de famille. Rosalie eut un léger sourire sur son visage aussi peut être qu'elle est heureuse du fait que Bella soit apparenté à elle d'une manière. Je sais que Jasper est heureux à propos de ça juste par le fait du câlin et de la joie qu'il projette autours de la pièce.

Alice avait un regard lointain, je connais ce regard. Elle est en train d'avoir une vision.

Elle en sortit et nous regarda avant de regarder Bella.

« Bella ils seront là dans 5 minutes. »

Bella commença à s'effrayer, Jasper essayant de l'aider mais ça n'aidait pas. Les prochaines 5 minutes arrivèrent très lentement. Nous pourrions sortir de ça vivant assez tôt ou nous pourrions perdre Bella, ou quelqu'un d'autre dans cette famille.

Ces 5 minutes passèrent. La sonnette retentit.


	14. The Volturi

Chapitre 13 : The Volturi

_« Bella. Ils seront là dans 5 minutes. »_

_Bella commença à s'effrayer, Jasper essayant de l'aider mais ça n'aidait pas. Les prochaines5 minutes passèrent très lentement. Nous pourrions sortir de ça vivant assez vite ou nous pourrions perdre Bella, ou quelqu'un d'autre dans cette famille._

_Les 5 minutes étaient passées. La sonnette retentit._

Belle POV

Nous étions encore assis, les Volturi sont là. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. A nouveau personne ne répondit. Soudainement la porte éclata et 5 vampires entrèrent par la porte.

Carlisle se leva et secoua une de leurs mains.

« Bonjour Aro. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Bonjour Carlisle, j'ai entendu parler du nouveau membre de ton clan et je vaux en savoir plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le fait que tu veux en savoir plus ? »

« Je veux que ton nouveau membre nous rejoigne. »

Je me levai je ne peux pas le croire, il demande à Carlisle, sur moi.

« Je ne vais pas me joindre à vous. » Dis-je venimeuse.

« Ah et tu dois être elle. » dit Aro.

« Correct. »

« Et bien quel est ton nom ? »

« Isabella Hale. Anciennement Swan. Et j'espère bientôt Cullen. » Répondis-je. Je regardai les autres membres de ma famille et vis des visages d'espoir.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour vous Aro ? » Lui demandai-je poliment.

« Je veux que tu rejoignes les Volturi. »

« J'ai peur de devoir refuser. »

'et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien, je suis un nouveau-né, j'ai une famille, je ne crois en ce que vous fêtes, ou votre régime, alors il y a plusieurs raisons pour que je ne vous rejoigne pas. »

« Tu peux prendre amener ta famille, nous t'aiderons avec tes années de nouveau-né, et si tu nous aide à changer ce en quoi je crois je ferais de toi la Princesse de Volterra. »

« Hum ça à l'air tentant…..non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas faire parti des Volturi. Je suis heureuse où je suis merci, et je suis heureuse avec qui je suis. Merci pour votre offre mais la réponse sera toujours non. »

Je regardai vers ceux qui étaient probablement les autres membres des Volturi. Aro doit l'avoir remarqué.

« Ah Isabella, j'aimerais que tu connaisses Marcus et Caius, mes frères et les membres de la garde, Jane et Alec. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Leur dis-je.

« De même, » répondit Marcus.

Il me regarda avec soin, en se concentrant sur quelque chose. Ça commençait vraiment à m'effrayer.

« Incroyable. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? » Demanda Aro.

« Ses relations, c'est bizarre. Il y a une relation rompu entre Isabella et Edward, une parentale avec Carlisle et Esme, une relation de sœurs avec Alice, Rosalie ne forme pas parti de cette relation mais il y aura une forte fraternité entre elles, et Emmett est la plus forte relation que j'ai jamais vu. Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui nous le sommes. Comme pour les autres, Alice et moi sommes sœurs et meilleures amies depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, Carlisle et Esme sont mes parents adoptifs, Edward et moi étions ensemble et ensuite il a rompu avec moi et puis Emmett m'a guéri et maintenant nous sommes ensemble. Tandis que pour Rosalie, et bien elle ne m'a jamais aimée mais si nous allons avec une relation fraternelle bientôt, alors ça prendra du temps je suppose. » Répondis-je.

Tout le monde me regarda, La famille par crainte que je rejoigne les Volturi et fiers parce que je viens juste de défendre tout le monde. Rosalie, bien sûr avait l'air totalement indifférente à ce que je venais de dire.

« Hum étrange. » Dit Marcus. Nous le regardâmes tous.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Et bien il semble qu'il y ai une relation dans la famille que personne ne connaisse. »

« Oh, et laquelle c'est alors ? »

« Il paraît que Edward et Rosalie sont ensemble. »

Carlisle POV

_Quoi ? Edward et Rosalie ? Mais ils se détestent l'un l'autre. Edward ne l'aime pas. C'est trop bizarre. Marcus doit se tromper. C'est trop bizarre pour les mots. C'est si inattendu._

Edward POV

Nous avons été démasqués. J'espérais vraiment que personne ne soit au courant. Bien qu'en vivant avec Alice et son talent pour savoir les choses par une vision et probablement pire que l'apprendre de cette façon.

Les pensées du reste de la famille traversent ma tête. Tous pensant pratiquement la même chose.

_Edward et Rosalie ? Mais il le déteste, et ils sont ensemble. C'est vraiment bizarre. Peut être qu'ils peuvent nous laisser tranquille Bella et moi maintenant_- Emmett

_Enfin, maintenant nous n'avons pas à le cacher à tout le monde, je t'aime Edward._- Rosalie

_Mes bébés, je suis heureuse pour eux s'ils sont heureux. J'espère juste que cette fois tu sais ce que tu fais Edward._- Esme

_Fils, c'est un choc pour nous tous. Tu as fais passer un mauvais moment à Emmett et Bella et nous apprenons seulement maintenant ta relation avec Rosalie. Je pensais que tu pouvais tout nous dire. Pas de secrets tu te souviens. Et bien c'est le plus gros secret._- Carlisle.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ? Pense Alice. Peut être que c'est parce que j'étais trop concentrée sur Bella et les Volturi. Ou ce n'était pas planifié et s'est arrivé trop rapidement. Je n'ai pas vu l'entière relation parce que Marcus n'avait pas essayé de faire connaitre les relations car elles sont trop fortes qu'il devait les dirent._- Alice.

_Trop d'émotions, Edward, je suis content pour toi mec mais avais-tu besoin d'en faire baver Emmett et Bella avec le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ?_- Jasper

Les pensées de Carlisle étaient les pires. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit déçu de moi parce que j'ai rompu avec Bella pour être avec Rosalie. Je savais ce que Bella pensait. Elle avait ce regard sur son visage qui dit qu'elle pense très fort. Je comprendrais totalement si elle ne voulait plus me reparler. Je l'aime toujours. Mais j'aime encore plus Rosalie. J'espère juste qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'elle fait une erreur et veuille retourner vers Emmett. Ça me tuerait. Perdre deux filles que j'aime. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Rosalie POV

_Ah. Ils ont trouvé. Je peux finalement l'embrasser quand je veux. Marcus a dit que Bella et moi deviendrons amies. Comme si ça allait arriver. Peut être que je dois la tuer…peut être pas ça ferait souffrir Esme et Carlisle. Laisser tranquille Emmett, Edward, Jasper et Alice. Ok alors je ferais un effort avec elle. Ne jamais lui parler à moins que se soit nécessaire et ne jamais devenir son amie. Plan parfait. Maintenant que je ne m'étais pas vu depuis un eheure… C'est un record pour moi. Du temps pour le miroir…_

Emmett POV

_Je suis si fier de Bella. Elle a renoncée aux Volturi pour moi. Pour notre famille. Rosalie aussi vaniteuse que jamais se regarde dans le miroir qu'est-ce que je vois en elle ? Elle est si vaniteuse. Oui elle est magnifique mais ma Bella est belle. Nous avons la plus forte relation que Marcus ai jamais vu. C'est une bonne chose pas vraie ? Humm peut être je ferais ma demande à Bella. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Edward et Rosalie. C'est inattendu vu qu'ils se détestaient l'un l'autre. Ah et bien ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut être qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient laisser Bella et moi seuls. Ah Bella. Ma belle Bella. Je l'aime si fort…Bella._

Bella POV

_Wow Edward et Rosalie. Qui peut être peut arrêter d'être une poufiasse haineuse et se débrouiller toute seule. Elle est si vaniteuse elle regarde son propre reflet depuis 15 minutes maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle a besoin d'une discussion dynamique pour qu'elle pense qu'elle est belle ? C'est assez pathétique. Elle est probablement dans le miroir et ses pensées ressemblent à ça : « Je suis si belle, tout le monde me désire. » Urg s'il vous plait, elle a besoin de voir plus loin qu'elle-même. Edward grimaça. Probablement dût à la pensée de quelqu'un. Ha ha il ne peut pas l'ouvrir en étant avec Emmett. Il est avec la plus narcissique fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Même plus narcissique que Lauren et Jessica._


	15. The view from the other side

Chapitre 14 : The View from the other side

Aro POV (c'est avant d'avoir pris la décision d'aller chez les Cullen et durant leur séjour avec eux)

Les gardes faisaient du bon travail dernièrement. Les choses vont bien avec le monde des vampires. Cependant, nous nous avons de multiples comptes rendus à propos d'une humaine qui connait notre existence. Apparemment cet humain est ami avec la famille Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. Mon vieil ami. Pourquoi risquerait-il sa vie pour une humaine ? Je ne comprends pas. Peut être devrions-nous leur rendre visite.

Je me levai et quittai ma chambre pour aller parler à mes frères, Marcus et Caius à propos de rendre visite aux Cullen.

Tandis que je marchai à travers les couloirs du château, Jane un membre de la garde vint en courant vers moi.

« Aro j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ? »

« Il y a eu un nouveau membre dans le clan des Cullen. »

« Que veux-tu dire par un nouveau membre Jane ? » Espérons que se ne soit pas un humain.

« L'humaine qu'ils connaissaient, ils l'ont transformée. »

« Oh ok très bien. Et bien nous devons y aller et leur rendre visite ma chère Jane. Aussi leur clan est plus grand. Nous avons besoin de voir s'ils sont une menace pour nous. Que sais-tu de cette fille ? »

« Elle est puissante. Très puissante. Je ne pense pas que le reste du clan soit dangereux, juste celle-là. »

« Ah. Ok très bien Jane. Je dois parler à mes frères à propos de ça et s'ils décident qu'il faut leur rendre visite j'attends que toi et Alec nous accompagnés. Est-ce que c'est bon Jane ? »

« Oui Maître. »

« Très bien Jane. »

Je laissai Jane et continuai à marcher à travers les couloirs vers les quartiers de mes frères.

Je frappai à la porte et elle s'ouvrit pour trouver mes frères derrière celle-ci.

« Ah mes frères. Il semble que nous ayons une nouvelle menace dans ce monde. »

« Et qui est-ce mon cher frère ? » Demanda Marcus.

« Le nouveau-né du clan des Cullen. »

« Carlisle ? »

« Oui lui-même. Il semble que le nouveau-né était ami avec eux quand elle était humaine. Jane m'a juste informé que c'est un vampire puissant maintenant. Je pense que nous devons leur rendre une visite. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oui je pense que nous le devons. Devons-nous nous préparer pour y aller demain ? Ou les laisser quelques jours ? En sachant qu'Alice a du nous voir planifier notre visite et le dire aux autres. »

« Laisse-les mijoter. Alors nous devrons compter 3 jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ok. »

Je quittai la pièce. En pensant à quoi faire les deux prochains jours.

Les derniers deux jours passèrent rapidement. Jane, Alec, mes frères et moi sommes à présent assis dans notre jet privé en direction de Port Angeles, Connaissant Carlisle, il ne nous laissera pas chasser sur se terre, alors nous devrons aller vers Seattle et chasser là-bas avant d'aller à Forks.

Ce nouveau-né, est puissant. Elle est aussi la compagne d'Edward. Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir ce que toute cette agitation signifie à propos de ce vampire.

Nous descendîmes de l'avion et decidâmes de chasser.

Assez vite nous fûmes en direction de Forks. 30 minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la maison des Cullen. Je sonnai et personne ne répondit. Bien sûr ls doivent savoir que nous venions. Je sonnai à nouveau et personne ne répondit.

« J'en ai assez de ça. » Dis-je.

Nous enfonçâmes la porte et entrâmes. En face de nous il y avait le clan des Denali et des Cullen

Carlisle se leva et serra ma main.

« Bonjour Aro. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Bonjour Carlisle, j'ai entendu parler de ton nouveau membre dans le clan et je veux en savoir plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le fait que tu veux en savoir plus ? »

« Je veux que ton nouveau membre nous rejoigne. »

Celle qui semblait être le nouveau-né se leva.

« Je ne vais pas me joindre à vous. » lâcha-t-elle venimeuse.

« Ah, tu dois être elle. » Dis-je.

« Correct. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Isabella Hale, anciennement Swan, et je l'espère bientôt Cullen. » Répondit-elle. Elle regarda les autres membres de ma famille et vis des visages d'espoir.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour vous Aro ? » Me demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Je veux que tu rejoignes kes Volturi. »

« J'ai peur de devoir refuser. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien je sus un nouveau-né, j'ai une famille, je ne crois pas en vos façon de voir les choses, ou votre régime, alors il y a plusieurs raosons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas me joidre à vous. »

« Il y avait un moyen de la faire se joindre à nous. Bien sûr, nous pouvons faire d'elle une princesse. Nous pensions en trouver une il y a un moment. Ça résoudra tout.

« Tu peux amener ta famille, nous t'aiderons dans tes années de nouveau-né, et nous si tu nous aide à changer se en quoi je crois je ferais de toi le Princesse de Volterra. »

« hum ça àa l'air temtant….non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas faire parti des Volturi. Je suis heureuse où je suis merci, et je suis heureuse avec qui je suis. Merci pour votre offre mais la réponse sera toujours non. »

Elle regarda Marcus, Caius, Ja,e et Alec. J'ai oublié que je ne les avaient pas présentés.

« Ah Isabella, j'aimerais qu tu connaisses Marcus et Caius, mes frères et les memgres de la garde, Jane et Alec. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Leur dit-elle.

« De même, » Répondit Marcus.

Il la regarda avec soin, en se concentrant sur quelque chose. J'ai l'habitude de ça mais normalement ça effraye les autres vampires.

« Incroyable. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? » Demandai-je.

« Ses relations, c'est bizarre. Il y a une relation brisée entre Isabella et Edward, une parentale avec Carlisle et Esme, fraternelle avec Alice, Rosalie ne forme pas parti d'une relation mais il y aura une forte fraternité entre elles, et Emmett est la plus forte relation que j'ai jamais vu. Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui nous le sommes. Comme pour les autres, Alice et moi sommes sœurs et meilleures amies depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, Carlisle et Esme sont mes parents adoptifs, Edward et moi étions ensemble et ensuite il a rompu avec moi et puis Emmett m'a guéri et maintenant nous sommes ensemble. Tandis que pour Rosalie, et bien elle ne m'a jamais aimée mais si nous allons avec une relation fraternelle bientôt, alors ça prendra du temps je suppose. » Répondit-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda, avec beaucoup d'expressions sur leurs visages, la plupart craintives. Celle qui doit être Rosalie semblait indifférente.

« Humm étrange. » Dit Marcus. Nous le regardâmes tous.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien il semble qu'il y a une relation dans cette famille que personne ne connait. »

« Oh, et alors qui c'est ? »

« Il semble qu'Edward et Rosalie sont ensembles. »

Bella POV

Aro nous regarda, probablement pour comprendre ce qui nous mettions si longtemps pour répondre. J'aurais pensée que c'était évident. Nous essayions tous de comprendre comment c'était même possible sans que nous le sachions. Comment Alice, qui avait l'air d'avoir manquée ça. Comment a-t-elle pu manquer quelque chose. Bien qu'elle était peut être trop focalisée sur les Volturi pour voir autre chose. Je ne la blâme pas. Aujourd'hui est juste plein de surprises. Je me demande quelles autres surprises vont se passées. Il n'y a jamais un jour normal en vivant avec les Cullen.

Personnellement je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. J'aime être un vampire. J'ai les meilleurs amis et famille que je ne pouvais jamais espérer. J'ai Emmett. J'aime Emmett. Si nous avons un lien fort alors ça doit vouloir dire que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être Mme Emmett Cullen. Bien sûr je ne vais pas lui faire ma demande. Je ne sais même pas s'il pense au mariage. Nous n'en avions pas encore parlés. J'espérais attendre jusqu'à la lune de miel. Emmett sera d'accord avec ça. Mais il y a une part de moi qui pense que je dois déjà lui donner mais si nous attendons jusqu'à la lune de miel alors j'en ferais un moment spécial.

Je fus vite sortie de mes pensées.

« Alors est-ce que quelqu'un sait que Rosalie et Edward sont ensemble ? » Demanda Marcus.

« Non. » Répondis-je. « Si nous le savions nous ne serions pas assis là pendant un moment pendant que nous pensions comment nous avions pu manquer ça. »

Aro rit. Nous le regardâmes tous.

« Mon mon, Isabella. Tu es en colère n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non je ne suis pas en colère Aro. Je suis juste généralement énervée. »

« Et pourquoi ça ma chère ? »

« Ne m'appelez pas ` ma chère '. Sérieusement, vous avez fait ce voyage depuis l'Italie pour voir si je me joindrais à vous. Je ne me joindrais pas à vous. Maintenant vous analysez nos relations, c'est quoi ensuite ? Vous allez me mettre en colère pour que j'utilise mes pouvoirs. Si vous voulez les voir tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est demander. »

« Ok. Peux-tu nous montrer tes pouvoirs ? »

« Non »

« Et bien c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé. J'avais le sentiment que tu nous ne les montrerais pas. »

« La raison pour laquelle je ne vous laisserais pas les voir c'est parce que j'essaye encore de les comprendre. »

Je le dirigeais vers eux et les touchais tous les 5. Un après l'autre. A chaque fois j'hurlais de douleur.

Je reculais et souris.

Maintenant j'avais le pouvoir d'Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane et Alec.


	16. Proposals and New Gifts

Chapitre 15 : Proposals ans New Gifts

_« La raison pour laquelle je ne vous laisserais pas les voir c'est parce que j'essaye encore de les comprendre. »_

_Je le dirigeais vers eux et les touchais tous les 5. Un après l'autre. A chaque fois j'hurlais de douleur._

_Je reculais et souris._

_Maintenant j'avais le pouvoir d'Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane et Alec._

Bella POV

Ils me regardèrent tous.

« Oui ? » Demandai-je innocemment.

« Qu'est-ce. Que c'était. Que ça ? » Demanda Aro.

« Et bien Aro. Je viens juste de prendre vos pouvoirs. »

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Et bien pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si je touche quelqu'un qui a un don pour la première fois je prends leurs pouvoirs. Après ça, je peux les toucher normalement sans hurler de douleur. C'est comme s'i y a plus rien à recevoir. C'est étrange. » Expliquai-je.

« Hum, c'est très intéressant. »

« Vide ton sac Aro. Maintenant que tu sais combien je suis puissante, je te paris que tu ne veux pas me mettre dans la garde. Mais pour être honnête ça va être une perte de temps de le faire. Vu que je ne rejoindrais jamais les Volturi. Ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Je suis heureuse ici avec ma famille. Est-ce que vous savez ce que veut dire le mot famille ? Parce la façon dont vous traitez tout le monde autour de vous est assez diabolique. »

« Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'est une famille. J'en avais une quand j'étais humain et Marcus et Caius sont mes frères. Pas des frères de sang, mais assez proches. »

« Alors pourquoi vous les traitez comme de la merde ? » Ne me dites pas que c'est faux parce que vous le faites. »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être que c'est à cause du fait que je suis mort et j'ai une éternité pour faire les choses que j'ai perdu le sens des choses. »

« C'est une excuse assez boiteuse Aro. » Dis-je. J'aime le fait que je puisse lui dire tout ça et i n'a même pas rouspété. C'est drôle. Je regardais à travers la pièce et la famille entière me regarda avec une expression amusée. Probablement à cause de la plaisanterie que je suis en train de faire à Aro. Je pense que Carlisle dois en en avoir marre de cette plaisanterie alors il décida de s'approcher.

« Ah Aro. Maintenant tu sais que Bella ne va pas venir avec vous du tout. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? » Je n'avais jamais entendu parler Carlisle comme ça avant. C'est incroyable. Il m'aime vraiment comme une fille. Il se retourna, me regarda et souri. Je souris aussi..

Aro s'approcha et toucha ma main. Seulement cette fois je vis tout de sa vie. C'est bizarre. C'est comme mon bouclier refusait de laisser entrait son pouvoir dans mon esprit. Mais plutôt que de lui rendre sa main je voulais voir ce qu'il voulait savoir de la mienne.

C'est bizarre. Il relâcha ma main.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il choqué.

« Aucune idée Aro »

« Je garderais un œil sur toi Isabella. Soit avertis. Si tu deviens plus puissante je devrais t'éliminer. »

« Si je ne vous élimine pas d'abord. » Dis-je avec un doux sourire.

Le reste des Volturi firent leur adieux et quittèrent la maison.

Je regardai autour et vis le reste de la famille. La dernière chose que je sache c'est que j'étais engloutie par un câlin de toute la famille. Les Denali étaient encore assis.

Après un moment nous nous séparâmes tous.

« Bella ? Veux-tu aller te promener avec moi ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Bien sûr. »

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Je vis Alice criant et sautant dans tous les sens de sa siège.

« Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui t'excites autant ? »

« Tu le seras assez vite Bella. »

« Ok. A tout à l'heure alors. » Emmett pris ma main et nous courûmes des miles. Assez vite nous nous arrêtâmes en face d'une cascade. C'était magnifique.

Nous nous assîmes sur l'herbe et restâmes là dans un silence confortable, en se serrant l'un contre l'autre et parfois en s'embrassant.

Le soleil était couché. Nous décidâmes de retourner à la maison. Après avoir couru pendant 5 minutes Emmett s'arrêta. Ce qui me fis m'arrêter aussi.

« Emmett est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien Bella. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. »

« Ok. »

« Il s'approcha de moi et mit un genou à terre.

« Bella, je t'aime, tu es ma vie, ma compagne, la seule part de mon âme, tu me garde à la surfacen tu me fait sentir si heureux. Tout ce que je veux faire c'est te rendre heureuse pour m'avoir rendu heureux. Je veux passer passer l'éternité à tes côtés. Pas comme un frère, mais comme ton ami, ton amant, et ton mari. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

J'étais sans voix. Emmett avait fait sa demande ! Je l'aime, si fort que la seule chose que je pouvais dire était…

« Oui ! Miles fois oui ! » Je sautais dans ses bras et l'embrassais passionnément. Nous nous retirâmes avant de reprendre notre chemin.

« Emmett. Je t'aime, beaucoup. Plus que j'ai aimé Edward, et je t'aimerais toujours. Je veux que notre première fois soit après le mariage. Je sais que c'est injuste parce que je sais que tu es une personne physique mais s'il te plait donne-moi juste ça. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien pour me contrarier. Mais je veux que tout soit bien pour notre première fois pour être dans la passion de notre engagement. »

« Bella. Je comprends et respecte ta décision. Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dirent. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je t'aime est assez pour décrire se que je ressens pour toi. »

Je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau. Quand nous nous séparâmes il sortit la bague et la mit à mon doigt. C'est magnifique. Si jolie. Si…moi. Je l'embrassai à nouveau.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à la maison avec des sourires sur nos visages. Avant que nous que nous ayons pu franchir le pas de la porte Alice avait déjà ouvert la porte à la volée et en hurlant.

« Ahhhh Bella ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Est-ce je peux l'organiser s'il te plait ? Je promets que je ne dépasserais pas les bornes et tu peux peut avoir un droit de veto complet sur toutes les décisions ! »

Je ris et regardai Emmett. Emmett me regarda et sourit même largement.

« Alice. Calme-toi. Ok. Oui tu peux l'organiser, mais s'il te plait n'en fait pas trop avec ça, j'opposerais mon veto avec Emmett pour tout. Ok ? »

« Oui ! Merci Bella ! Je t'aime. » Elle m'enlaça.

« Je t'aime aussi Alice. Maintenant nous pouvons entrer dans la maison s'il te plait pour que nous puissions partager la nouvelle avec les autres ? »

Elle s'enleva du chemin en sautillant.

Jasper vint vers le coin.

« Alice ?! Je t'aime mais s'il te plait est-ce que tu peux te calmer tu me rends fou je vais commencer à sautiller aussi à cause de tes émotions. Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas. »

Elle sautilla vers Jasper et l'embrassa.

« Désolée Jazzy. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« C'est bon Alice. Mais s'il te plait qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse ? »

« C'est à Bella et Emmett de te le dire. »

Il les regarda.

« Désolé Jasper nous allons te le dire mais nous voulons le dire à tout le monde en même temps.

Après avoir dit ça tout le monde nous encercla. Les Cullen et les Denali.

Emmett et moi restâmes là avec de grands sourires sur nos visages.

Carlisle fut le premier à craquer.

Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre et nous tournâmes vers les autres.

« Nous sommes fiancés ! » Nous criâmes en même temps. Je levai ma main pour qu'ils puissent voir la bague.

Nous fûmes tirés dans un immense câlin familial. Edward et Rosalie restèrent en arrière. Finalement nous nous retirâmes.

Edward et Rosalie avaient l'air d'avoir aussi quelque chose à dire.

Ça commençait à m'énerver alors je décidais de leur demander.

« Edward. Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de dire ? Si vous voulez nous séparer. C'est trop tard. »

Edward parla.

« Bella. Nous n'allons pas vous séparer… »

« Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de dire ? »

Rosalie leva sa main et il y avait la bague de fiançailles de la mère d'Edward.

« Nous sommes aussi fiancés. »


	17. Emmett's Reaction

Chapitre 16 : Emmett's Reaction

Emmett POV

Bella a dit oui. A moi. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. Je suis si heureux. Je pensais qu'après Rosa je ne serais plus capable d'aimer à nouveau et je le suis, et je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avec personne. C'est irréel. Inattendu. Brillant.

Rose et Edward sont aussi fiancés. Je veux dire ils nous ont volé notre moment. Littéralement. Nous sommes fiancés et nous le disons à la famille et bam ! ` Nous sommes fiancés aussi '. Grande exclamation. Pourquoi ils ont attendu la seconde juste après que nous leur ayons dit je n'en ai aucune idée. Bella a dit qu'elle est heureuse pour eux, mais en vérité je ne pense pas qu'elle soit heureuse à propos de ça, je ne le suis pas. Je veux qu'Edward et Rose soit vraiment heureux, j'espère juste qu'ils ne nous demanderons pas d'avoir le même mariage parce que c'est une chose avec laquelle je ne serais pas d'accord. Notre mariage est pour nous. Pourquoi devrions-nous le partager ?

Je suis en ce moment assis dans ma chambre, en fait la chambre de Bella et la mienne. J'aime ça, depuis que Bella a emménagée avec nous parce qu'elle est `morte', nos choses partout à travers de la chambre. Nous n'avions pas un côté particulier pour mettre nos affaires comme Rose et moi l'avions. Maintenant que nos affaires sont toutes mélangées ensemble ça ressemble à notre chambre, pas la moitié de ma chambre. Les choses avec Bella vont biens. Je suis si heureux qu'elle ait acceptée ma demande. Nous vivons encore à Forks. Aussi longtemps que nous gardions les loups de la réserve hors circuit. Ils ne savent pas qu'Edward a mordu Bella. Bien que, j'ai le sentiment que tout va se baisser assez vite et rapidement. Est-ce que nous perdrons Bella et Edward ? Ou devrons-nous déménager et rester loin de Forks pour toujours ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas, mais nous pouvons comprendre que c'était une situation de vie ou de mort peut être qu'ils seront d'accord vu que Bella voulait devenir un vampire au début. Juste pas mordu par son ex petit ami.

Bella est dehors en train de chasser avec Carlisle. Il veut voir si elle trouve d'autres pouvoirs pendant la chasse. C'est peut être les pouvoirs qu'elle a en elle en ce moment mais elle doit toucher quelqu'un avec un don pour que le même sorte de sa peau. Nous essayions de comprendre quel est son pouvoir et essayer et le travailler à son avantage juste au cas où nous aurions des visiteurs indésirables, comme les Volturi à nouveau, ou peut être quelques nomades comme James, Victoria et Laurent.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier de quoi avait l'air Bella quand nous l'avions trouvée dans le studio de danse avec James. Quand elle a été mordue, ce fut le pire moment de nos vies. Etre mordue par quelqu'un qui veut la boire et pas par quelqu'un qui l'aime. Pauvre Bella, d'abord mordu par James, et ensuite mordu par Edward ce qui a initié la transformation. Si nous enlevions le venin une seconde fois je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait survécue. Je ne peux même pas penser à l'idée de ne pas avoir Bella dans nos vies. Elle nous complète de plusieurs façons qu'une. L'amour de ma vie, en fait morte vivante. Ma lune. Mon soleil. Mon monde. Mon univers. Mon tout. Ma Bella. Moi. Pas Edward, personne.

J'entendis Bella et Carlisle revenir en courant vers la maison. Bella qui riait de quelque chose que Carlisle avait dit. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est que la porte de notre chambre fut ouverte et Bella sautait dans mes bras.

« Emmett ! » Cria-t-elle heureuse.

« Salut toi. » Dis-je, heureux que mon amour soit maintenant dans mes bras une fois de plus.

« Je t'aime Em. » Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'amour dans sa voix. Je détesterais être Jasper en ce moment, il peut probablement ressentir l'amour qui irradie de nous.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » Je l'embrassai doucement, ce qui se transforma en un baiser passionné. Nos mains touchant tout ce que nous pouvions. Pas de vêtements enlevés.

Bella se retira en premier.

« Em. Tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Oui Bella. Je sais ça. »

« Et bien je me demandais si nous pouvions avoir notre première fois pendant notre nuit de noces ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Probablement en pensant que je ne voudrais pas attendre jusque là. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, alors je suis heureux d'attendre pour elle. Bien sûr je suis une personne physique mais pour Bella j'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille le faire. Je ne lui mettrais pas la pression pour quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux Bella, alors nous attendrons jusque là. » Lui dis-je.

Elle sourit.

« Merci Emmie. »

Emmie ? C'est quoi ça ? J'entendis Edward rire quelque part dans la maison.

_La ferme Edward. _Pensais-je.

« Ok Emmie ! » L'entendis-je dire suivi par des rires des autres membres de la famille.

Bella me regarda l'innocence même sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Emmie ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça ? »

« Non. En plus j'aime ça. Je pourrais toujours le changer par Emmie-ours. » Dit-elle de manière effrontée.

Emmie-ours ? Oh Mon Carlisle elle est là-dedans maintenant.

« `Oh Mon Carlisle' Emmett ? Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que ça ? » Demanda Bella. Elle a du sûrement utiliser son pouvoir pour lire mes pensées.

Carlisle rit quelque part dans la maison je présume qu'il a entendu la déclaration.

« Il l'a fait. Em. » Répondit Bella.

« Ah. Désolé Carlisle, bien que dire Oh Mon Carlisle c'est mieux que dire Oh Mon Dieu. » Dis-je.

« Peu importe ce que tu dit Emmett. » Dit-il.

Je regardai par-dessus Bella. Ma magnifique Bella. L'amour de ma vie morte. Ma compagne. Ma seule et unique. Je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour elle. Si elle voulait que je vole une banque, je le ferais, si elle voulait que je botte les fesses d'Edward je le ferais, pas juste parce que Bella me l'aurait demandé, mais parce qu'il le méritait vraiment.

Je serrai Bella plus contre moi, en respirant son odeur.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? »

« Oui, ma gorge est un peu douloureuse cependant. Je devrais chasser. Tu veux venir ? Je sais que j'y ai été avec Carlisle tout à l'heure, mais j'ai seulement eu qu''un élan. Nous étions aussi rattrapés par mes pouvoirs pour faire quelque chose d'autre. En plus je veux passer plus de temps avec toi loin des autres. D'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vais y aller et me préparer et je te rejoins en bas dans 5 minutes ok ? » Lui dis-je.

« Ok. Je t'aime. » Elle embrassa mes lèvres tendrement.

Bella POV

Je sortis de la chambre, courus à la vitesse d'un vampire en bas. Le reste de la famille assis sur le canapé.

« Hey. Moi et Em allons chasser, nous reviendrons plus tard. » Leur dis-je.

« Ok. Cependant soyez prudents. Les loups-garous devront être dehors. » Répondit Carlisle.

« Loups-garous ? »

« Oui, tu sais les Quileutes de La Push. Ce sont des loups-garous. »

« Wow alors les légendes étaient vraies. »

« Quelles légendes ? »

« Et bien quand je sortais avec Edward, j'étais allée à La Push avec Mike, et quelques autres du lycée, Jacob Black était là et quelqu'un a dit que vous ne veniez pas là-bas, alors j'ai flirtais avec lui pour comprendre pourquoi et il m'a dit à propos des légendes. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, s'ils avaient raison pour nous alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que les loups mordent ne soit pas vrai non plus. »

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des expressions choquées sur leurs visages.

« Tu veux dire, que Jacob Black t'as parlé du traité et de ce que nous étions ? »

« Oui. Cependant je ne l'ai pas cru, j'ai fait ma propre recherche. Pourquoi ? »

« Il a rompu le traité. » Chuchota Edward.

« Il a dit qu'il n'y croyait pas, il l'a appelé `histoire d'horreur'. » Leur dis-je.

« Cependant Bella il a rompu le traité il t'a dit ce que nous étions. »

« Oh. Alors maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« Nous devions avoir une bonne affaire avec eux. Ils ont rompu le traité de même qu'Edward. Il t'a mordu. »

« Oh ok. Alors vous pensez que se sera bon…il a rompu le traité et nous aussi est-ce qu'on n'est pas à égalité ? » Demandai-je.

« Non je ne dis pas ça. Je dis que vu que tu voulais être transformée, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, mais je ne justifie pas que ce qu'Edward a fait est bien, parce que ça ne l'était pas. Mais nous devons être capable de laisser les choses redevenir comme elles étaient avant quand ils ont comprit. »

« Ah ok. »

Emmett entra dans la pièce.

« Tu es prête pour partir Bella-rina ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bella-rina ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, si je dois être Emmie-ours toi tu dois être Bella-rina. »

« Ok. » Soupirai-je. Je me tournais vers les autres.

« Nous serons prudents. Je vous vois plus tard. » Je les enlaçai tous en finissant par Edward.

« Soit prudente Bella s'il te plait. » Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

« Je le serais. »

Je marchai vers la porte et pris la main d'Emmett avant de sortir en courant vers les bois.


	18. The Quileutes

Chapitre 17 : The Quileutes

Emmett POV

Je pris la main de Bella et courus vers les bois. Tenir la main de Bella est incroyable. Je sais que je suis une personne physique, mais juste tenir sa main me fais frissonner. J'aime tout chez cette fille. Elle est incroyable dans tous les sens du terme. Je suis content que mon venin coule dans ses veines aussi bien que celui de Carlisle. Juste de savoir que je l'ai aidé à avoir cette vie est incroyable pour moi. Je pensais que je n'aimerais plus à nouveau après Rosa. Mais ça s'est avéré faux je suis encore plus amoureux de cette fille à qui je tiens la main que de la fille qui est maintenant avec mon frère.

A présent nous sommes dans les bois, en courant, cherchant une proie. Chasser avec Bella est et sera toujours une expérience érotique. Bien sûr en étant un male naturel, regarder ma compagne chasser m'ennuyais un peu. Pas la vue elle-même, mais juste le fait qu'elle chasse. Je voudrais presque qu'elle n'ait pas à salir ses mains, comme si je devais être le seul à chasser pour elle.

La dernière chose que je sais, c'est que Bella a retiré sa main de la mienne et a commencé à courir plus vite. Elle sauta sur un élan, brisa son cou et commença à boire. Juste la façon dont elle se tient pendant qu'elle boit l'animal est sexy, rien qu'en regardant boire le sang.

Je sentis un autre élan et courus vers lui. Je bondis, brisai son cou et commençai à boire l'animal. Le sang coulant dans ma gorge. Après que j'eus enterré l'animal, je trouvai Bella assise dans un arbre.

Elle descendit et nous commençâmes à courir à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre pour calmer notre soif.

Soudainement, nous sentîmes la plus dégoutante odeur qu'on ai jamais senti. Ce qui veut dire une chose… Loups-garous.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de courir et Bella me regarda, de la peur dans ses yeux.

« Shh. Ça va aller. » Lui dis-je en essayant de la calmer.

« J'ai peur Em. Que va-t-il se passer s'ils me tuent parce que je suis un nouveau-né ? »

« Ils ne le feront pas. Je m'en assurerais. »

Trois chiens de tailles géantes sortirent des arbres et commencèrent à se diriger vers nous. Ils étaient chacun derrière un arbre et reprirent forme humaine.

C'était Sam Uley, Jacob Black et Embry Call.

« Jacob ? » Demanda Bella, de l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« Bella. » Dit-il… « Comment ? »

« Ça, Jacob Black ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Dit-elle sévèrement.

« En fait, ça a tout à voir avec nous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, nous sommes les protecteurs, nous protégeons les humains de vous. » Dit-il.

Elle me regarda, avec des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais dans ses yeux. Je l'enlaçai fermement, en espérant qu'elle se sente en sécurité maintenant qu'elle est dans mes bras.

« Qui t'as transformé ? » Demanda Sam.

« Edward m'a mordu, et Emmett et Carlisle m'ont mordu ensuite pour qie la transformation puisse aller plus vite. Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que ton cher Edward a rompu le traité. »

Elle se tourna vers Jacob, « Tu veux dire le traité que tu as rompu en me disant se que sont les Cullen ? »

Jacob baissa la tête honteux. « Oui. »

Sam se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as rompu le traité ?! » Cria-t-il.

« Je n'y croyais pas. Je lui ai raconté ça comme une histoire d'horreur. Comment j'étais censé savoir que c'était vrai ? »

« Et bien tu crois au traité non ? Tu es un loup-garou et Bella est une suceuse de sang. » Dit Sam.

Embry reste sur le côté en regardant autour des bois et n'entrant pas en contact visuel avec aucun de nous.

Sam se tourna vers nous.

« Nous devons parler à Carlisle. Nous avons besoin de savoir se qu'il va se passer maintenant en vue du traité. Nous devons aussi parler à Edward. Il a rompu le traité et par conséquent il a besoin d'être puni. Juste comme Jacob. » Me dit Sam.

« Ok. Nous y retournons maintenant. »

Nous courûmes à la maison, main dans la main, pendant que les garçons couraient derrière, toujours dans leur forme de loup.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à la maison. Nous marchâmes vers la porte d'entrée et appelâmes tout le monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tous dans la pièce centrale, le reste des Cullen plus Sam, Jacob et Embry.

« Bonjour Sam. » Dit Carlisle une fois que nous fûmes tous assis.

« Carlisle. » Dit Sam.

« Alors, nous sommes ici pour discuter du traité. Je viens juste d'être informé qu'un nouveau membre de ma propre meute a rompu le traité et ensuite ton `fils' Edward a mordu Bella, ce qui vous a fait Emmett et toi-même la mordre pour initier la transformation. Est-ce que c'était une situation de vie ou de mort de laquelle vous avez sauvé Bella ? »

« Oui, ça l'était. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang quand Edward l'a mordu. Bella est et sera toujours une part très importante de cette famille. Elle était la pièce manquante qu'aucun de nous ne savait qu'elle manquait. Nous nous sommes tous rapprochés plus que jamais. Bella est vitale pour notre bonheur. Si nous n'avions pas mordu Bella et commencé la transformation alors Bella serait morte. Par le fait que Jacob a rompu le traité. Nous-mêmes l'avons su plus tôt aujourd'hui. Que suggères-tu que nous fassions par rapport au traité ? » Dit Carlisle.

« Ok, et bien du au fait que Jacob a rompu le traité en premier. Il sera sévèrement puni en rentrant à La Push. Nous devons nous entretenir avec le conseil pour que nous décidions quel sera la punition. Avec Edward, pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Bella pour commencer ? » Demanda Sam.

« Peu après la fête d'anniversaire des 18 ans de Bella, Edward a rompu avec Bella dans les bois. Emmett l'a trouvé et l'a ramené ici. Ce qui a initié la transformation de Bella était une conversation entre les deux. Les choses furent dites et Edward n'avait pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours. Bella était la chanteuse d'Edward, ce qui voulait dire que son sang était plus puissant que les autres qu'il avait pu sentir. Nous avons tous regardé, mais nous étions tous choqués par les évènements qui se déroulaient en face de nous que nous n'avons pas pu sauver Bella d'avoir été mordu la première fois. La seule chose qui semblait logique était de la transformer. Edward a été puni, il est encore puni en ce moment. Emmett et Bella sont ensemble maintenant, ils sont fiancés tout comme Edward et Rosalie. Nous trouverons une punition plus grande pour Edward, ce qu'il a fait était impardonnable parce que Bella a été transformé par quelqu'un qui a brisé son cœur, et pas comme elle le souhaitait, comme Emmett. » Dit Carlisle.

« Ok. Oh avant que j'oubli il y a d'autres vampires dans le coin, un vampire noir à dreadlocks avec un vampire, blanc aux cheveux roux. Nous nous demandions si vous les connaissez ? » Demanda Sam.

« Victoria et Laurent. » Dit Bella. Tout le monde la regarda.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent ici je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous avons tué James après qu'il m'ait attaqué. A moins qu'ils ne soient ici pour prendre une revanche. Mais pourquoi moi et Alice n'avons rien vu ? Nous devons surement le faire ? » Dit-elle.

« Peut être, mais nous n'avons pas fait attention, pas vrai ? » Dit Alice.

Je me tournai vers Sam.

« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils dans le coin ? »

« Pas longtemps. Quelques semaines tout au plus. Nous a des rapports que Seattle a beaucoup de meurtres non élucidés. Nous pensons que ça peut être une attaque de vampire, avec ses deux vampires autour, ils sont allés partout mais cet endroit en pensant que vous avez tous déménagé vu que vos odeurs ne sont pas très fortes. » Dit Sam.

« Ok. Et bien s'il se passe des choses entre eux, pouvons-nous avoir votre aide pour disposer d'eux ? Ils ont essayés de tuer Bella quand elle était humaine. » Demanda Carlisle.

« Oui vous pouvez avoir notre aide. Laissez-nous juste savoir quand une attaque peut se mettre en place et laissez-nous savoir. » Dit Sam.

« Merci. »

Bella et moi regardâmes Alice. Elle avait une vision.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint à elle.

« Ils seront là dans deux jours. Victoria, Laurent et 20 nouveau-nés étranges. » Dit Alice.

« Très bien. Nous devrons venir demain pour mettre en place une stratégie. » Dit Sam.

« Merci Sam. » Dit Carlisle.

Sam, Jacob et Embry se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« On se voit demain. » Dit Jacob et ils sortirent et coururent vers les bois.


	19. The Fight Of All Fights

Chapitre 18 : The Fight Of All Fights

Bella POV

En sachant que Laurent, Victoria et approximativement 20 vampires nouveau-nés allaient venir pour m'effrayer. Pas un peu beaucoup. Je sais que je suis plus résistante maintenant. Mais cependant je suis encore dans ma phase de nouveau-né. Pas pour longtemps cependant, mais quand même un nouveau-né. Jasper m'a dit que j'avais un incroyable self contrôle. Peut être que c'est parce que je savais ce qui allait se passer parfois et j'avais plein de temps pour me préparer moi-même à ça, ou parce que je n'avais pas été près des humains encore alors je ne sais pas si je vais résister longtemps avant de succomber à ma soif.

Le reste des Cullen et moi sommes sur le terrain de baseball où tout a commencé, pendant que nous attendions la meute pour que nous puissions nous battre contre les nouveau-nés. Bien sûr Edward étant Edward et Emmett étant Emmett, ils me dirent je ne devais pas participer à cette bataille sous aucune circonstance car je peux être facilement détruite ce qui fera que le famille soit détruite ensuite. Pourquoi j'ai du rencontrer James, Victoria et Laurent je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une vie normale, mais pour être honnête, si je pouvais remonter le temps je ne changerais aucune minute de ça si ça ne elles ne me ramenaient pas à ce point. J'aime les Cullen. Ils sont ma famille après tout. Nous l'étions déjà beaucoup et je faisais parti de leur vie depuis moins d'un an.

Je courrai à travers le terrain juste en laissant sortir un peu vapeur et en appréciant la vitesse je peux le faire sans trébucher, quand soudainement je sentis deux loups arriver. Ils sentaient mauvais. Bien qu'ils aient dit que nous sentions mauvais pour eux aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais de toute façon ces choses ne seront jamais trouvées j'imagine.

Je couru vers ma famille avant que les loups arrivent là où nous nous trouvions.

« Merci de nous laisser être ici. » Dit Edward d'un ton terne. J'imagine qu'il est en train de dire ce que Sam était en train de nous dire.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus. Maintenant, pour le combat, Bella ne se battra pas parce qu'elle est encore dans sa période de nouveau-né. Et est-ce qu'il y a des membres de la meute que vous ne souhaitez pas inclure ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Ok, j'aimerais que Seth reste en dehors du combat comme il est le plus jeune d'entre nous. » Dit Edward.

« Très bien. Nous trouverons un endroit où ils pourront aller pendant le combat. » Répondit Carlisle.

« Merci. Pouvons-nous procéder ? » Répondit Edward pour eux

Jasper prit ça pour son signal, et commença à expliquer comment se battre, et pris le reste des Cullen pour faire la démonstration avec lui. Nous étions au terrain de baseball depuis plusieurs heures. Rien de tout ça n'était ennuyeux, mais je souhaitais pouvoir faire parti du combat. La raison pour laquelle ils se battent est entièrement de ma faute.

Assez vite, les loups décidèrent de se revoir un autre jour et retourner à La Push pendant que nous retournions à la maison. Je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs souvent, mais parfois c'est sympa de savoir qu'ils sont là si jamais j'ai besoin d'eux.

Alice surveillait le futur. C'est cool de savoir que je je verrais seulement une vision quand je décide de l'utiliser à la place de ne pas savoir quand j'aurais ma prochaine vision.

Alice sortit de sa vision quelques minutes plus tard.

« Le nombre de nouveau-nés a diminué, il y en a 15 maintenant. Ils diminuent assez rapidement. Alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour nous. Apparemment, Laurent a visité les Denali quelques jours après qu'ils soient retournés chez eux. Maintenant c'est le compagnon d'Irina. Je déteste la pensée de devoir tuer un compagnon d'un des membres de la famille. Que devons-nous faire ? » Demanda Alice à Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas. Si nous détruisons Victoria et voyons s'il nous laissera tranquille et continuera à vivre avec les Denali. Cependant s'il refuse nous le détruirons. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser vivre quand il peut facilement venir nous détruire un autre jour. Nous devons penser à nous-mêmes avant les Denali je sais que ça semble égoïste mais c'est la seule façon. » Raisonna Carlisle.

« J'imagine, mais ça ne fait toujours pas aller les choses bien. Est-ce que ça ne va pas rendre les choses plus difficiles avec les Denali si Laurent fini par le feu ? » Demandai-je.

« Peut être, mais je suis sûr qu'une fois que nous leur aurons dit se qu'il s'est passé ils seront d'accord avec ça. Je sais qu'Irina ne le sera pas, mais ils sont notre famille ils nous pardonnerons. Ils le doivent. L'éternité est trop longue pour conserver de la rancune. » Dit Carlisle.

« Je suppose, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Ne serait-ce pas mieux si nous leur téléphonions et leur disons ce qu'il se passe exactement ? »

« Non. Il n'y a pas de raison de leur dire ce qu'il peut arriver. Ce sera mieux si nous leur disons ce qu'il se passe exactement. »

« Assez juste Carlisle. » Dis-je.

Le reste de la journée nous le passâmes à parler de stratégies et à passer autant de temps ensemble que possible. Après c'est peut être le dernier jouir que nous sommes ensemble en tant que famille.

-

J'ai décidé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs aujourd'hui. C'est la seule façon d'être sûre que toute la famille ira bien. J'eus soudainement une vision.

_-Vision-_

_La famille et les loups sont sur le terrain de baseball, Victoria, Laurent et 10 vampires nouveau-nés vinrent de l'autre côté du terrain. Temps du jour…Crépuscule._

_« Vous avez tué mon compagnon » Dit Victoria avec du venin dans sa voix._

_« Ton compagnon ? » Dit Carlisle_

_« James. Vous vous souvenez de lui n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui je m'en souviens. Nous devions le faire. »_

_« Pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Parce qu'il a essayé de tuer Bella. » Dit Carlisle._

_« Ah où est la petite humaine ? » Demanda Victoria._

_Je m'avançai._

_« Je ne suis pas une humaine Victoria. Je suis ton pire cauchemar. »_

_Je m'avançai et sortis mes mains. Rassemblant Victoria, Laurent et les nouveau-nés. Je les forçai à être séparer et commençai à allumer un feu autour d'eux avec ma pensée. Tous les membres allèrent au feu._

_Aucun ne survécu du côté opposé._

_-fin de la vision-_

Je regardai tout le monde. Alice a du avoir la même vision alors elle bondissait avec un grang sourire sur son visage.

« Ah Bella ça sera trop cool. » Dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui sera trop cool ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Bella va les détruire tous. Elle trouve plus de pouvoirs et les utilisent contre eux. Elle envisage de les coller, alors ça les paralysera car c'est si fort, ensuite elle les démembrera avec sa pensée et allumera un feu autour d'eux sans s'en approcher et les enverra voler dans le feu. » Dit Alice manifestement fière du fait que je les détruise.

« Wow. Façon d'y aller Bella. » Dit Emmett et il me fit un câlin.

« Quand est-ce que ça arrivera ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Crépuscule » dit Alice.

« Ok. Et bien nous nous en irons une demi-heure avant alors. Je contacterais Sam et lui dirais quand nous et où nous nous rejoindrons. » Dit Carlisle et il quitta bientôt la pièce pour appeler Sam.

-

Il manquait une demi-heure avant le crépuscule quand nous nous rendîmes sur le terrain. Quelques secondes plus tard les loups bondirent.

Carlisle les regarda, « Bella et Alice ont eu une vision un peu plus tôt. Bella sera la seule qui les détruira, c'est un aperçu spectaculaire apparemment de ce qu'il va se passer. Est-ce que vous aimeriez rester et regarder ? ça peut les intimider si vous êtes encore là aussi ce qui est une bonne chose après tout. » Leur dit-il

« Merci, nous adorerions rester et regarder la scène. C'est dommage nous n'aurons pas la chance de les tuer si Bella le fait, mais je dois dire ce sera drôle. » Dit Edward sur un ton doux.

Maintenant c'était le crépuscule. Nous regardâmes tous de l'autre côté du terrain où sortirent Victoria, Laurent et 10 nouveau-nés.

« Vous avez tué mon compagnon » Dit Victoria avec du venin dans sa voix.

« Ton compagnon ? » Dit Carlisle

« James. Vous vous souvenez de lui n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui je m'en souviens. Nous devions le faire. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il a essayé de tuer Bella. » Dit Carlisle.

« Ah où est la petite humaine ? » Demanda Victoria.

Je m'avançai.

« Je ne suis pas une humaine Victoria. Je suis ton pire cauchemar. » Dis-je

Je m'avançai et sortis mes mains. Rassemblant Victoria, Laurent et les nouveau-nés. Je les forçai à être séparer et commençai à allumer un feu autour d'eux avec ma pensée. Tous les membres allèrent au feu.

C'était court, rapide et drôle. Maintenant ils ne reviendront jamais nous chercher.

Je regardai ma famille et les loups qui avaient tous des expressions de crainte.

« OUI ! Bella, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! » Dit Emmett tandis qu'il venait vers moi, m'enlaçait, me faisant tournoyer et il m'embrassa.

Quand nous finîmes le baiser je remarquai que les loups étaient déjà partis et les autres couples exprimaient leur amour à leur autre moitié.

Je regardai Emmett et l'embrassai tendrement. En jouissant du mouvement de ses lèvres au-dessus des miennes qui les caressaient.

Nous nous écartâmes et les autres couples avaient déjà fini et commençaient à perler entre eux.

« Nous sommes prêts à rentrer à la maison ? » Demandai-je à Carlisle.

« Oui, à moins que tu veuilles chasser un peu ? ça te feras du bien. » Dit-il concerné.

« Oui je pense que je vais chasser. Quelqu'un veut se joindre à moi ? »

« Oui je veux. » Dit le reste de la famille.

« Notre première chasse en famille depuis que j'ai été transformée. » Dis-je pour moi-même.

Nous allâmes là où nous venions et courûmes jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une proie. Le temps que nous retournions à la maison c'était déjà 2 heures.

Nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon en regardant des films le reste de la nuit avant que nous décidions de faire quelque chose d'autre.

Par quelque chose d'autre, ça veut dire journée shopping avec Alice. Ughhh la douleur….


	20. First Shopping Trip As A Vamp

Chapitre 19 : First Shopping Trip As A Vamp

Bella POV

Après les films de ce matin Alice décidé que c'était le bon moment pour commencer à organiser les mariages de l'année.

Mariages voulait dire celui de Rosalie et Edward, et celui d'Emmett et le mien.

Bien que, pour être honnête je suis excitée du fait que je vais me marier avec Emmett, je ne pouvais pas mélanger le sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. A moins que ce soit les Volturi, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir de nous ? En plus, quelque chose arriverait Alice l'aurait vu et nous l'aurait dit. Ça pouvait juste être le trac pré-mariage. Après tout j'ai seulement 18 ans. Ou il ya une seule autre chose qui pouvait mal allait.

Je pouvais perdre mon sel contrôle et attaquer quelqu'un. Boire du sang humain pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne veux pas décevoir tout le monde. Je me sentirais si faible et comme une charge si ça arrivait.

J'étais assise dans le salon avec Alice de l'autre côté. Tous les autres étaient partis plus tôt pour faire autre chose.

Je regardai Alice curieuse de ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui.

« Alice ? Est-ce que quelque chose de mal va arriver aujourd'hui quand nous irons faire du shopping ? »

« Non Bella, rien de mal va arriver au centre commercial. » Dit-elle en fermant son magazine et en le plaçant sur la table.

« Alors pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de mal va arriver, et bientôt ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai analysé le futur de toute la famille pour l'année prochaine. Rien de mal ne va arriver entre maintenant et après que je puisse voir. S'il y a quelque chose de mauvais je ne le verrais pas parce que la décision n'a pas encore était prise. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« ok. J'imagine que nous pouvons y aller, qu'est-ce que nous allons acheter ? » Demandai-je.

« Robes de mariées ! » Dit-elle excitée.

« Ok. Est-ce que Rose vient avec nous ? »

« Oui je viens Bella. » Dit Rose tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

« Cool. Alors quand est-ce qu'on y va ? » Demandai-je

« Tu veux aller faire du shopping ? » Demanda Alice.

« Hum. Oui ? » Dis-je incertaine.

« Ok ! Allon-s'y ! » Dit-elle.

Nous sortîmes de la maison.

Nous montâmes dans la Ferrari et Alice démarra. Alice conduisait aussi vite que possible vers Seattle, elle mit la radio et Miley Cyrus commença à chanter 7 things.

« Alice pourquoi tu écoute Miley Cyrus ? » Demandai-je.

« Parce qu'elle est rock. Pourquoi d'autre ? » Dit-elle.

« Ok. Je demandais juste. » Dis-je,

Nous arrivâmes à Seattle en 1 heure et demi au lieu de 3 heures 24 minutes si nous aurions roulé à une vitesse humaine.

Quand nous sommes arrivées au centre commercial, nous commençâmes par les magasins de robes de mariage.

J'en ai essayé plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la robe parfaite.

Quand je sortis de la cabine d'essayage Alice et Rosalie commencèrent à applaudir.

« C'est celle-là ? » Demandai-je tandis que tourner autour.

« Oui ! » Crièrent-elles.

« Ok. Je vais la prendre. »

Je retournai dans la cabine d'essayage et me changeai à nouveau, quand je sortis, nous allâmes directement vers les robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

« Alice ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur ? » Demandai-je.

« OMD ! Vraiment Bella ? Tu veux que sois ta demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Oui je le veux. »

« Ahhh !! Ok je vais commencer à regarder les robes maintenant. » Dit-elle

Alice trouva sa robe peut après que je lui ai demandé. Elle a du avoir une vision quand elle regardait. C'est une robe stupéfiante et lui va comme aucune autre. Je suis si heureuse de lui avoir demandé, elle est ma meilleure amie et ma sœur.

« Rose, tu n'en prends pas une aussi ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Tu es sérieuse Bella ? Tu veux que je sois une demoiselle d'honneur pour toi et Emmett ? »

« Oui, et bien tu es ma sœur maintenant. Je pensais que tu aimeras…Tu n'as à le faire si tu ne… » Je fus coupé par Rosalie qui me donnait le plus gros câlin qu'elle ne m'avait jamais donnée.

« Merci, merci, merci ! » Dit-elle

« C'est bon Rose. Maintenant va choisir ta robe. »

Quand Rose sortit c'était incroyable. Elle pourrait porter un sac poubelle que ça lui irait bien. C'est tout Rose. Ça lui aller comme aucune autre. C'est sa robe.

Depuis que nous étions arrivées au centre commercial, ma soif fut incroyable. Le sang humain sentait comme quand j'étais humaine. Salé et rouillé. Une odeur dégoutante. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir dans des lieus fréquenté par des humains sans être affectée. C'est bon de savoir que je n'aurais pas de problème avec ça quand je déciderais de retourner au lycée ou à l'université si jamais je décidais d'y aller.

Nous restâmes au centre commercial quelques heures, Alice qui insistait que nous avions besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe et cherchait des chaussures.

Assez vite nous retournâmes à la maison et posâmes nos sacs plus loin vu que nous n'en avions pas besoin pour être changé alors que nous n'allions pas nous changer du tout.

Je trouvai Emmett en bas qui jouait à la Xbox. Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

Il mit le jeu en pause.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il m'enlaçait.

« Oui je vais bien. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais j'ai demandé à Rose d'être une demoiselle d'honneur. » Lui dis-je craintive de sa réaction.

« Vraiment ? C'est…inattendu. »

« Et bien c'est ma sœur. Juste parce qu'elle est fiancée à mon ex ne veut pas dire que je la déteste. Je pense que ça va nous rapprocher toute les deux. » Lui dis-je.

« Ok si c'est ce que tu veux. Alors je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. » Me dit-il.

Carlisle revint du travail à ce moment.

« Carlisle est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ? » Lui demandai-je après qu'il ait embrassé Esme.

« Bien sûr, tu veux aller dans mon bureau ? »

« Oui s'il te plait. » Je me levai et me dirigeai vers son bureau.

« Alors. Quel est le problème ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ok. Alice, Rose et moi sommes allées faire du shopping aujourd'hui. » Lui dis-je. »La première fois depuis que tu as été transformé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire alors je dis tout en même temps.

« ? » Lui dis-je. **(Les humains sentent mauvais comme de la rouille et salé est-ce que c'est normal ?)**

Heureusement Carlisle comprit se que j'avais dit.

« Vraiment ? C'est si bizarre. » Dit-il.

« Et bien, ce n'est rien de nouveau. Mais peut être que c'est parce que je l'ai amené avec moi quand j'étais humaine ? »

« Ça pourrais être ça. Est-ce que tu serais prête pour faire quelques tests pour en être sûre ? » Demanda-t-il

« Bien sûr. J'espère juste que ce sera permanant comme ça je n'aurais jamais plus à m'inquiéter à propos de ma soif. Je ne sentais rien, pas même un picotement. C'était si étrange. » Lui dis-je.

« Ok Bella, et bien merci de me l'avoir dit, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? »

« J'ai acheté une robe. » Lui dis-je joyeuse.

« Vraiment ? C'est super ! »

« Oui. Carlisle ? Est-ce que tu m'amèneras devant l'autel ? » Lui demandai-je. « Je l'aurais demandé à Charlie, mais tu sais… »

« J'en serais honoré Bella. Merci de me le demander, j'aimerais le faire. » Je me levais et lui fis un câlin.

« Merci » J'embrassai sa joue.

« C'est tout ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, merci…papa. » Dis-je tandis que je sortais de la pièce mais pas avant de voir le grand sourire sur son visage après que je l'ai appelé papa.

« J'allai en bas et trouvai Esme dans la cuisine en train de regarder quelques plans pour une nouvelle maison. Je me dirigeai vers elle et l'enlaçai.

« Salut maman. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Lui demandai-je.

Elle me sourit quand je l'appelai maman.

« Juste regarder quelques plans pour la nouvelle maison en Alaska. Est-ce que tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Pouvoir jamais apprendre ni trop ni moins. »

Nous nous assîmes à la table en regardant les nouveaux plans pour le reste de l'après-midi et juste en rattrapant. J'aime passer du temps avec ma mère. Elle est incroyable. Elle ne m'a peut être pas mise au monde, ou élevée, mais c'est ma mère dans tous les sens du terme.

Alice planifiait le mariage qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Nous allions le célébrer dans le jardin. Je voulais d'abord le célébrer dans la prairie. Mais la prairie était et serait toujours l'endroit spécial d'Edward et moi. Peut être qu'un jour dans le futur noud pourrions y retourner à nouveau, mais comme frère et sœur.


	21. Emmett's and Bella's Wedding

Chapitre 20 : Emmett's and Bella's Wedding

Bella POV

Les deux dernières semaines furent pleines de préparatifs de mariage pour moi-même et Emmett pendant qu'Alice avait prit sur elle-même pour préparer le mariage de Rosalie et Edward qui aurait lieu le jour après le mien. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est une façon pour la famille d'être sûr que nous serons tous dehors pendant deux semaines après être mariés. Nous allions tous dans des endroits différents cependant, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je ne pourrais pas comprendre le fait que pendant ma lune de miel je devrais entendre mon ex- petit ami-maintenant frère et l'ex-femme de mon mari en pleine action toutes les heures du jour.

Emmett et moi avions opposés notre droit de veto sur la liste des invités. Moi-même ne connaissant personne à part les loups c'était une petite liste – la famille, les Quileutes, les Denali, Peter, Charlotte et quelques nomades qu'Emmett avait rencontré par le passé.

C'est la nuit avant le mariage. En ce moment les garçons sont tous dans un voyage de chasse ; c'est aussi l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Emmett et l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rose et moi. Nous étions assises dans le salon avec des masques de beauté sur le visage, en vernissant nos ongles et en regardant des films de filles. Je souhaitais que Charlie pourrait me conduire jusqu'à l'autel. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais je sais par Jacob qu'il va aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre. Il passe un peu de temps à La Push à pêcher avec Billy et en se jetant dans son travail. Renée ira bien, elle a Phil. J'ai entendu qu'elle est enceinte. Une petite fille apparemment. Ils vont appelée Marie Isabella en souvenir de moi. C'est mignon, mais ça doit être dur pour eux qu'une fois que le bébé sera né elle s'appellera comme sa sœur `morte'.

Je pensai à visiter Jacksonville. Je ne pense pas que je le ferais. C'est ensoleillé tous les jours alors tout ça risquerait de m'exposer ce que je ne veux pas. J'imagine que je devrais me contenter avec la meilleure chose suivante, mes parents adoptifs, Esme et Carlisle. Je les aime, vraiment. J'ai toujours étais celle qui s'occupais de ses parents à la place que se soit ses parents qui s'occupent d'elle. C'est sympa. Maintenant j'ai une famille appropriée, une petite unité de famille. Qu'est-ce qui serait meilleur qu'avoir une famille comme les Cullen ? Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas.

Je pensais à nouveau aux Volturi, à propos de leur offre. Pour être honnête, ce serait bien de diriger le monde vampirique mais je ne pense pas que le reste de la famille serait d'accord avec ça. Je ne veux pas faire parti des Volturi sans ma famille. Ma famille représente le monde pour moi. Je ne les laisserais jamais sous aucune circonstance. Je préférerais être un tas de cendre par terre avant de les laisser et mourir de cette façon n'est pas une option.

Pour être honnête je dois m'assoir et parler à la famille à propos de ça. Voir ce qu'ils veulent. Nous l'avons été tous un peu cependant. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées à cette famille depuis que je les ai rejoints plus qu'en une vie. Ça devrait l'être après le mariage cependant. Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse parler de ça maintenant. Connaissant Alice elle sait de quoi je veux parler, elle aura probablement vu le résultat. Mais pour être honnête, je ne veux pas savoir par le psychique. J'aime Alice, vraiment. Mais en vivant avec quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il va arriver avant que ça arrive. Il n'y a pas de surprise. Tu t'attends juste à ce que ça arrive et l'accepter avant que ça se passe, mais si c'est quelque chose de bon comme une proposition de mariage ou quelque chose d'autre alors c'est un peu ennuyeux. Bien que, je ne me plaindrais pas parce que c'est définitivement bon pour une réserve d'échange et brusque tempête d'échanges.

Le film était fini. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention du tout. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y avait dans le lecteur DVD. Sachant que c'est un film de fille et que la plupart des films de filles sont les même je dis, « C'était bien. »

Alice, sachant que je ne regardais pas du tout, avait sa tête de `je sais'.

« Oui, Bella, c'était bien, pas vrai ? Ne pense-tu pas qu'il était convenable ? »

« Qui était convenable ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Le personnage principal. »

« Qui c'était ? » Demandai-je, en sachant que maintenant j'étais exposée par le fait de ne pas avoir vu le film du tout.

« Bella, est-ce que tu as au moins regardé le film ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Non. J'étais trop occupée à penser, » admis-je.

« Penser à quoi ? » Demanda Esme.

« Le futur. Je repassais juste la visite des Volturi dans ma tête. En me demandant juste ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais accepté. JE ne regrette pas ma décision une seconde avant que vous le demandiez. Vous savez, je veux savoir ce que ça aurait été, » dis-je.

« Tu aurais pu nous demander tu sais, Bella. Nous nous serions assis et aurions parlé de ça. »

« Je le sais. J'ai juste paniqué quand le temps est venu. Est-ce que nous serons encore capables de nous assoir et parler de ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. Fait-nous savoir quand et où et nous y serons, » dit Esme.

« Ok. Et bien, après que nous nous soyons mariés est-ce que nous pourrons déménager ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux sortir de Forks. C'est où Edward et moi avons étaient ensemble aussi bien qu'Emmett et moi ; je veux juste un nouveau commencement. Partir loin de Forks un moment. Revenir dans 50 ans ou quelque chose comme ça, » dis-je.

« Ok. Et bien, nous parlerons de tout ça. »

« Merci. »

Alice vint en sautillant

« C'est l'heure de te préparer, Bella ! » Me cria-t-elle.

« Ok, Alice. Amène-moi dans ta chambre de torture. »

Assez vite, je fus habillée, maquillée et prête à partir. Je me regardais en face d'un miroir et haletai. J'étais magnifique. J'ai toujours pensé de moi-même que j'étais ordinaire, mais maintenant, en me regardant dans le miroir, je peux voir ma propre beauté pour une fois.

Esme, Alice et Rose au coin du miroir en s'exprimant de façon exubérante à propos de combien j'étais belle quand Alice semblait avoir une vision. Elle revint à elle-même et dit les deux mots qui firent battre mon cœur mort d'anticipation.

« C'est l'heure. »

Nous quittâmes toutes la pièce et Carlisle vint vers moi et m'offrit son bras.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella. »

« Merci, Papa, » lui dis-je, en l'enlaçant gentiment pour que je ne froisse pas la robe.

« Tu es prête pour ça ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Avec toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais épouser Emmett ! Si vous m'aviez dit la première fois que je vous ai rencontré que je ne marcherais pas jusqu'à l'autel vers Edward mais Emmett je pense que je vous aurais ris au visage. Mais je suis si contente que les choses se soient passées comme ça. Je sui plus heureuse maintenant que je l'ai été de toute ma vie. Je souhaite juste que Charlie et Renée pourraient être là, » lui dis-je.

« Je sais, mais tu comprends pourquoi nous avons du falsifier ta mort ? »

« Oui je le sais. Je souhaite juste que les choses se soient passées différemment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors je vis avec. Alors maintenant, c'est l'heure ? » Demandai-je excitée.

« Oui, c'est l'heure. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Carlisle et moi glissâmes vers l'allée vers Emmett.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur lui pendant tout ce temps, il avait l'air si magnifique. Assez vite nous arrivâmes à la fin de l'allée et j'étais entre Carlisel et Emmett. Carlisle donna ma main à Emmett, embrassa ma joue et s'assit.

L'office commença. Je n'écoutais pas un mot de ce qui se disait ; mon nom a du être appelé trois fois avant que je comprenne ce que je devais faire…

Les vœux.

C'était moi en premier.

« Emmett, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans la cafétéria de ce lycée c'était bizarre – je ne t'ai pas seulement remarqué toi, mais j'ai remarqué ton frère. Je savais que la famille entière était différente. Mais quand tu m'as sauvé quand j'étais dans les bois, tu as pris soin de moi pas comme mon adorable grand frère que je savais que tu étais, mais comme mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon tout. Nous Avons pensés beaucoup par le passé et j'espère que les choses dans notre futur sont brillantes. Je t'aime Emmett, de tout mon être. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire face à ma vie si tu n'en faisais pas parti. Je promets d'être toujours là pour toi, peut importe ce que c'est, à travers l'obscurité et la lumière, » lui dis-je. Si j'étais encore humaine j'aurais des larmes qui couleraient sur mon visage.

C'était le tour d'Emmett.

« Isabella. Bella. Mon amour. Mon être entier, mon tout. Je t'aime. Les choses ont été si folles cette dernière année et je n'aurais pas fais une autre façon si ça ne m'aurais pas amené à ce point. Je sais que tout le monde pense que je suis stupide, humoristique, effrayant. Mais toi, tu connais le vrai moi. Tu sais quoi faire à la minute où quelque chose arrive. Que se soit m'enlacer et me dire que tout va bien, ou rire avec moi et vivre pour le meilleur de ton habilité. Je ne voudrais pas ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie. Tu rends toutes les choses dans ma vie mille fois meilleures. Ma vie serait incomplète sans toi. Tu es ma vie. Je t'aime, Bella. Pour toujours, » dit-il, des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais dans ses yeux.

Après nos vœux nous échangeâmes nos alliances ensuite la ligne la plus importante de cette cérémonie fut dite.

« Maintenant je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

A ces paroles, Emmett baissa sa tête sur la mienne et me donna le baiser le plus passionné que j'ai jamais expérimenté.

Nous reçûmes des étreintes de notre famille et des Denali. C'était le meilleur jour de ma vie.

La réception arriva rapidement, pleine de vampires que je n'avais jamais rencontrés.

Nous partageâmes notre première danse comme mari et femme – c'était si romantique et parfait, juste comme l'homme dans mes bras pouvait l'être.

Edward et moi avons eus une danse, en même temps qu'Emmett et Rose dansaient. Je dois dire que c'était plutôt étrange. Avoir mon ancien amour dans les bras à mon mariage, mais Edward est mon frère maintenant. Je l'aimerais toujours, de mon petit ami à mon frère pendant un petit moment. C'est bizarre mais je ne l'aurais pas imaginé d'une autre façon.

La nuit du mariage fut spectaculaire. Les autres partirent pour nous laisser notre moment privé à Emmett et moi. Carlisle, Edward et Jasper à la chasse comme l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Edward et les filles dans un club et restant dans un hôtel pour la nuit.

Ma première fois fut incroyable. Juste comme elle devait l'être. Emmett était si doux, si attentionné, si Emmett. Je ne peux pas attendre pour le reste de ma vie avec lui. Ça ne serait jamais ennuyeux avec ma famille et mon amour dedans.

Demain c'est le mariage d'Edward et Rosalie. Si c'est quelque chose d'y aller. J'espère qu'Edward et Rosalie s'uniront en mariage juste aussi spectaculairement qu'Emmett et moi.

La façon dont ça devait être.

Alice et Jasper, Emmett et moi, Edward et Rosalie et, les derniers mais pas des moindre, Carlisle et Esme, nos parents dans tous les sens du terme…

Notre grande famille heureuse.

Pour toujours ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est certaine : aussi tôt que nous rentrerons de notre lune de miel nous nous assiérons et aurons la discussion que je voulais.

Les Cullen comme les futurs Volturi ?

J'aime ça…


	22. Epilogue

**A/N : Fin de la première partie de l'histoire, avant la suite qui s'appellera Fighting For Control.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont postées de reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite**

Epilogue

Emmett POV

Le mariage d'Edward et Rosalie était magnifique. Il l'était vraiment. La lune de miel de moi et Bella était aussi magnifique ; nous sommes allés sur l'île Esme pendant qu'Edward et Rosalie sont allés faire le tour de l'Europe pour un mois.

Aujourd'hui nous rentrons à la maison. En ce moment nous sommes dans l'avion du retour, retour à la normalité.

Bella a mentionné qu'elle voulait parler quand nous rentrerions. Pas à propos de la lune de miel mais à propos d'autre chose. Elle a dit qu'elle le voulait depuis avant le mariage mais n'avait pas voulu en parler pour ne pas tous nous contrarier.

Ma Bella. La fille altruiste dont je suis amoureux. Ma femme. C'est si bon de l'appeler ma femme.

Bella commençait à utiliser ses pouvoir plus et plus. Elle pense que plus elle les utilise plus elle sera capable de faire. Je ne la blâme pas d'essayer. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais ça veut dire qu'elle entend mes pensées. J'aime mon intimité mais vivre avec Edward depuis que j'ai été transformé a définitivement changé ma ligne de pensée.

Nous atterrîmes assez vite, récupérâmes nos bagages et nous dirigeâmes vers le terminal d'arrivée.

Edward et Rosalie sont revenus hier, apparemment. Tandis que nous tournâmes dans le coin la famille entière était là, Alice sautant d'excitation.

Je donnais un coup de coude à Bella et hochai la tête vers la famille. Un grand sourire encré sur son visage, elle lâcha ma main et couru à vitesse humaine vers la famille et leur fis un gros câlin. Je les atteignais et me trouvai moi-même dans une étreinte de la part de ma femme.

Elle se sépara de nous tous, et nous commençâmes à sortir de l'aéroport.

Nous atteignîmes la maison, amenâmes nos bagages à l'intérieur et les défîmes.

Bella POV

Je suis si nerveuse. Je ne sais pas comment la famille va le prendre. Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir et c'est de le demander je suppose.

Emmett et moi finîmes rapidement et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger où le reste de la famille était assis.

« Salut, » leur dis-je tandis que nous nous assîmes.

« Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu veux nous parler de quelque chose, » dit Carlisle.

« Oui. En fait, c'est dans ma tête depuis un moment et j'en ai marre de penser à ça, alors je me suis dit que je vous demanderez à tous ce que vous en pensez, » lui dis-je

« Ok. Et bien, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien, depuis que les Volturi se sont montrés, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'ils ont dit. »

Les autres commencèrent à crier.

« La ferme ! Chacun de vous ; laissez-moi expliquer, » leur dis-je, ils s'apaisèrent tous.

« Ok, et bien, je pensais comment accepter leur offre, mais seulement s'ils permettent au reste de la famille de venir avec moi et destituer les actuels souverains pour que nous finissions souverains du monde vampirique. Nous appliquerons de nouvelles et meilleures lois qu'Aro, Marcus et Caius. S'ils disent oui et que ça fini en bagarre, Alice et moi avons vu toutes les deux que nous gagnerons. Il n'y aura pas de perte dans la famille. Aro, Marcus, et Caius seront détruits et le reste de la garde pourront suivre leur propre chemin ou continuer à faire parti de la garde bien qu'ils seront traités mieux qu'ils le sont maintenant. »

Les autres étaient calme alors je lis dans leurs pensées.

_…Incroyable, elle pense vraiment à tout. Je n'ai pas de problème pour devenir le nouveau dirigeant du monde vampirique. Aussi longtemps que je peux être un docteur, je serais heureux. Aider les gens est tout ce que je veux faire. Si ça veux aussi dire surveiller les autres vampires pour être sûr alors je le ferais…_

_…Ma fille. Elle est si courageuse, si elle veut faire ça alors je le ferais aussi. Je ne veux pas que cette famille soit séparée. Je les aime tous trop pour jamais les laisser partir dans différents chemins…_

_…Ma femme…Si elle veut faire ça, alors je le ferais, je m'assoirais sur le trône avec elle. Je ferais en sorte de prendre soin d'elle, je la rendrais heureuse, si c'est ce qui la rend heureuse alors je le ferais._

_…Je le savais ! Ils vont le faire, Bella. Je sais que tu écoutes. Ça va sortir alors ils veulent tous le faire. Nous parlerons aux Volturi la semaine prochaine et tout marchera bien…_

_…Bella, je sais que tu écoutes. Je le ferais, mais seulement si tu es sûre à 100% que tu veux faire ça. Rose aidera aussi tu sais qu'elle le fera. Si Alice le fait alors Jasper aussi. Tu es assez fixée. Nous le ferons. Nous prendrons la direction du monde vampirique…_

Je sortis de leurs pensées.

« Rose, Jasper ? Alice et Edward ont décidé d'y aller aussi bien qu'Emmett, Carlisle et Esme. Est-ce que vous êtes partants aussi ? » Leur demandai-je.

«Oui, Bella. Nous le ferons. Nous sommes la famille, » dirent-ils.

« Merci. »

« C'est bon. »

Carlisle se leva et marcha vers moi. Il me fit un câlin et embrassa le haut de ma tête.

« Bella, es-tu sûre que tu veux que nous devenions les dirigeants du monde vampirique ? »

« Oui je le suis. Je sui si puissante, je devrais aussi bien en faire bon usage, pas vrai ? J'aurais de nouveaux pouvoirs comme ça. C'est l'une des lois à laquelle j'ai pensé. »

« Quelles sont les lois auxquelles tu as pensé ? » Demanda Emmett.

Je sortis un morceau de papier et leur montrais.

_Lois Potentielles_

_Tous les nouveau-nés doivent venir à Volterra dans les 6 mois qui suivent leur transformation et être modifiés de signer un document qui dit qu'ils ne doivent rien dire aux humains à propos de nous. Ils doivent aussi choisir entre le régime traditionnel ou végétarien. S'ils choisissent d'être végétariens alors ils doivent rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à contrôler leurs soif._

_Tous les vampires avec des dons doivent venir à Volterra pour me donner le don. Ils doivent savoir comment le contrôler avant qu'ils partent._

_Aucun humain ne doit savoir à propos de nous à part s'ils ont une relation avec un vampire. Dans ce cas l'humain DOIT être transformé._

_Tout nouveau membre de la garde doit être traité comme la famille et doit être respecté par tous les vampires._

_Pas de guerres vampiriques. Chaque vampire en conflits sera détruit par les nouveaux Volturi. Chaque vampire dans la guerre devra choisir soit entre joindre la garde ou sera détruit._

« Si loin c'est tout ce que j'ai. J'en aurais probablement plus et si vous avez des idées alors nous devrons en parler et ensuite les écrire si nous sommes tous d'accord avec. »

« En fait c'est de bonnes lois. Je les aime, » dit Emmett.

Je l'embrassai.

Nous allons destituer les Volturi et en finir avec les dirigeants du monde vampirique d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Après tout nous avons l'éternité, maintenant nous allions en faire un très bon usage.

**A/N : Et voila c'est la fin de la première partie, merci à toutes celles qui ont lu l'histoire, l'on mise en arlerte et posté des reviews. LA suite bientôt. Si vous avez aimer appuyez sur le boutons vert.**


End file.
